Un dieu cruel nous regarde
by mokoshna
Summary: [FIC ARRETEE] Dans un monde inconnu où règnent le go et la magie, Akira, devenu Templier, croise un voyageur errant du nom de Sai. Mais qu'est devenu Hikaru ? AU, Spoilers, Yaoi, AkiHika
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : _Un dieu cruel nous regarde_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (boude).

**Avertissements :** Totalement **AU** (Alternate Universe), **Spoilers** de la fin du manga (tout pleins en fait), personnages complètement **OOC **(Out Of Character), **Yaoi** à un moment, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir. Si ça vous déplaît, passez votre chemin, je ne me rabaisserais pas à répondre. Mais je lirais quand même pour me marrer un bon coup.

Et bien sûr, les autres critiques, sur l'incohérence de l'histoire, la grammaire pourrie, les fautes d'orthographe grosses comme un goban ou le style déplorable sont les bienvenues et je les prendrais avec toute l'attention... enfin, je les prendrais.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on va dire ce qui est : j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer les yeux sur un écran pour lire des scanlations et rechercher des citations sur un manga sur des joueurs de go un peu fanatiques; suite de quoi, j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer le cerveau pour écrire des trucs sur des joueurs de go. Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai une vie parfaitement saine et équilibrée, merci.

Le titre est tiré d'un manga yaoi que je n'ai jamais lu mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai aimé le titre, j'ai voulu le réutiliser un jour, et voilà. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les citations de début sont (souvent) des traductions-maison des scanlations, donc c'est pas toujours terrible et ça ne ressemble pas forcément à la version française, que je n'ai pas sous la main, désolée.

L'histoire en est à ses balbutiements. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, et c'est déjà très bizarre... je pense qu'elle mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place (et en plus c'est la rentrée... ;;)

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 1 : **_Akira Touya_

_" Relier un passé lointain et un avenir lointain. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'existe. "_

Hikaru Shindou,

déclaration faite à l'issue de

sa défaite contre Ko Yongha,

Coupe de Hokuto

(fin du Volume 23)

**xxxxx**

Le jeune homme se balança lentement un pied sur l'autre, gauche, droite, droite, gauche, faisant bruisser légèrement son long manteau blanc sur son pantalon neuf, au gré de son mouvement. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait à la porte et il commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas être entré avec son coéquipier. Certes, le go était un jeu horriblement ennuyeux à son goût et il n'y comprenait rien, mais au moins il aurait été assis (à ce moment il avait totalement occulté de sa mémoire que s'asseoir sur les talons ne lui réussissait pas vraiment).

Il bailla de plus belle, pour la centième fois il lui semblait, et risqua un oeil vers la porte en papier de riz qui se trouvait en face de lui, de l'autre côté du couloir. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas distinguer les deux adversaires à travers, et Touya lui avait expressément interdit de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les déranger, lui avait sommé de l'attendre là, sans bouger, sans parler. Donc pas d'entrée brusque, pas de pression pour finir plus vite, il devait se faire oublier mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Fichue mission, et bien sûr Touya récolterait encore les lauriers. Quel boulot de merde.

Un bruit très léger, presque un soupir, attira son attention vers la gauche, pile à la jonction entre la fin de la portée de la torche à côté de lui et les ténèbres. Ce n'était sans doute rien, ces vieilles maisons traditionnelles étaient pleines de choses et d'autres qui se baladaient dans la nuit, ou alors c'était tout simplement un animal qui s'était perdu... Il n'y croyait guère. Il sortit légèrement ses armes de leurs fourreaux et se concentra vers l'endroit où il avait entendu le bruit.

La nuit était calme, mais il avait remarqué depuis qu'il était dans le domaine à quel point ce calme était irréel, même pour une demeure de créature magique : pas de cris d'animaux ou de pépiement d'oiseaux, pas le moindre souffle de vent, même le temps semblait s'être figé à l'intérieur des frontières de ce territoire. Seigneur, il n'avait même pas réussi à capter le moindre son émanant de leurs hôtes à part la voix feutrée de la servante qui les avait accueillis, et Touya qui se mettait tout d'un coup à être aussi silencieux... et le maître de maison qui n'avait rien dit, se contentant de les guider vers cette grande pièce avec le goban et de faire un geste à Touya, qui s'était enfermé avec lui...

Il sentit brusquement sa différence, lui qui ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans briser le silence ambiant... il était juste un gros balourd repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde, avec sa voix qui portait quel que soit le volume auquel il la baissait et ses pas qui résonnaient dans la nuit comme une invitation lugubre... même sa respiration faisait un vacarme horrible, et il voulut plus que jamais faire coulisser la porte pour aller chercher Touya, partir de cet endroit effrayant et ne plus y revenir.

Que le Commandeur aille au diable avec son colis !

Encore un autre soupir, et il semblait plus près, plus fort. Il avait beau écarquiller les yeux, il ne distinguait rien à part un bout de lumière faiblarde qui se battait péniblement contre une large portion de ténèbres si opaques qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu trancher dedans avec ses poignards... poignards qu'il avait complètement dégainés et qu'il tenait en garde, le regard aussi déterminé que possible malgré les frissons glacés qui lui parcouraient le dos.

Là, un grattement maintenant, très doux mais bien distinct... et il semblait très près, mais il ne voyait toujours rien d'hostile, enfin rien du tout... ah, le grattement était aussi de l'autre côté, à droite du couloir... tiens, on aurait dit qu'ils se répondaient... Le jeune soldat serra ses poignards un peu plus fort. Un autre soupir à gauche, et... un ricanement à droite ? Et les grattements, les grattements qui se rapprochaient, et il ne voyait toujours rien ! Il allait devenir fou, il était fou ! N'avait-il pas entendu des bruits de reptation ? Et il semblait aussi que la lumière avait décliné, comme si la torche voulait s'éteindre... plus faible, plus chancelante, la lumière s'en allait, les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain, et avec elles ce bruit horrible... rampe, gratte, soupire, ricane... ses poignards étaient prêts...

La porte coulissa avec fracas, faisant l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre, et elle ramena la lumière du couloir avec elle. Cutter sursauta si fort qu'il était sûr que si le plafond n'avait pas été aussi haut, il y aurait un trou juste au-dessus de lui à l'heure qu'il était. En face de lui, l'air aussi impassible que d'habitude, se tenait Touya, un Touya un peu coincé et nerveux, tenant un sac fermé en toile grossière à la main. Cutter n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna son coéquipier. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire de bruit.

Sur le coup, Cutter faillit exploser, à la fois de colère et de soulagement. Il ne rangea néanmoins pas ses poignards, d'autant plus qu'il venait d'apercevoir leur hôte derrière Touya, son drôle de masque pointé vers lui, comme en signe de moquerie. Sa longue chevelure rousse battait au vent, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre brise, à part le souffle provoqué par la respiration haletante de Cutter. Son costume, si étrange aux yeux du jeune soldat élevé à l'occidentale, émettait des couleurs trop vives à cette lumière, trop changeantes et mouvantes pour n'être qu'un simple effet d'optique. Sûrement, le large kimono de cérémonie variait constamment de motif, alternant les saisons aussi sûrement qu'une année humaine : printemps, été, automne, hiver, tous les tons se reflétaient dans son habillement qui fascinait le jeune soldat. Leur hôte émit un petit rire, et il sembla à Cutter revivre l'épisode précédent, au son du ricanement du couloir mal éclairé. Il secoua la tête.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Et toi ? Ca fait des heures que tu es là-dedans, tu as fini ? On a encore un rapport à taper je te rappelle ! Et le Commandeur...

- Oui, j'ai fini, coupa son partenaire. On peut y aller, j'ai tous ce que je voulais. Il brandit le sac en toile.

- Ah, ok alors. Euh, monsieur...

- Sakaki, murmura l'hôte d'une voix suave, tu peux m'appeler de ce nom, mignon petit d'homme.

- Euh... ok. (Mieux valait ne pas contrarier une créature magique). Merci beaucoup pour votre aide et votre hospitalité, monsieur Sakaki, mais nous devons y aller, nos chefs attendent notre retour. Euh... à la joie de vous revoir...

- Que les dieux soient favorables à vos projets et guident vos pas, Templiers. A bientôt, peut-être, jeune Meijin.

- Ce sera avec joie, seigneur Sakaki, fit Akira en s'inclinant. Au revoir.

La servante de leur arrivée apparut de nulle part et les guida vers la sortie. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le chemin, Touya étant perdu dans ses pensées et Cutter essayant, en vain, de régler son pas aussi silencieusement que possible. Plusieurs fois, il lança un regard furtif vers son coéquipier, mais celui-ci ne fit pas une seule fois attention à lui, et il n'insista pas. Couloir sombre après couloir sombre, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du domaine, et la lourde porte de bois se referma sans bruit derrière eux, pour disparaître dans la nuit. Le temps de cligner des yeux, le domaine tout entier avait disparu, ne laissant devant les deux soldats qu'une lande déserte et délabrée à perte de vue. Cutter soupira.

- Mission accomplie, enfin ! Pas mécontent de sortir de cet endroit !

Il se tourna vers son partenaire, lorgnant avec suspicion le sac que ce dernier tenait avec précaution.

- Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, pour qu'on nous envoie en plein cœur des territoires magiques, au beau milieu de la nuit de surcroît... et pourquoi est-ce que tu devais absolument le défier au go ?

Il secoua la tête, abasourdi. Leurs missions devenaient de plus en plus bizarres, récemment.

- C'était une condition, se décida à dire Akira. Je devais absolument le battre pour qu'il accepte de nous donner ceci. Mais moi-même, je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit. Le Commandeur n'a rien dit, et le seigneur Sakaki non plus.

- Cet imbécile de Paterson ! J'ai bien failli l'étrangler quand il nous a annoncé la mission ! En plein territoire ennemi, en pleine nuit ! C'était presque de la provocation ! Sais-tu que j'ai failli me faire agresser, en t'attendant ?

- Ah ? Alors, les poignards...

- Y'avait un truc, plusieurs même, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir quoi et j'en suis bien content... ils étaient dans le couloir je crois, et la lumière faiblissait, j'ai vraiment flippé là... ils sont partis quand t'as ouvert la porte.

- Enfin, tout est fini, soupira Akira. On peut rentrer.

- Ouais ! Au pieu !

**xxxxx**

Le quartier général des Templiers de l'Est, où étaient affectés Akira Touya et Alexandre Cutter, se trouvait au beau milieu des terres de Central, le continent le plus vaste de ce monde, et autour duquel gravitaient les autres terres habitées. Du haut de la Tour, comme ses occupants appelaient sobrement la Tour de Babel qui était leur centre logistique et militaire, cinq mille hommes, sous l'égide du Commandeur James Paterson, oeuvraient pour rendre ce monde meilleur, du moins du côté humain.

Les Templiers étaient en effet depuis près de deux siècles la principale police indépendante et assuraient le lien avec les créatures magiques et autres grandes familles et clans semi-divins qui partageait cette planète avec les humains, plus faibles certes mais infiniment plus nombreux. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Dix mille ans auparavant, une guerre totale qui avec le temps s'était peu à peu effacée du souvenir des peuples, avait dévasté la Terre et chamboulé l'écosystème. Les historiens étaient partagés sur son origine et ses aboutissants; mais il se trouva qu'à l'issue de cette guerre, appelée la Grande Guerre (les survivants avaient d'autres chats à fouetter que de faire preuve de créativité pour un nom), les emplacements des terres furent modifiés, le climat, la faune et la flore connurent un tel remaniement que plusieurs espèces disparurent à jamais, et d'autres apparurent, quelquefois de nulle part. La magie tint une place primordiale dans ce nouvel équilibre. Les humains, qui avaient été presque décimés, furent mêlés à de nouvelles créatures magiques et autres entités qui se proclamèrent dieux. Ceux-ci formèrent assez rapidement un panthéon et vécurent à l'écart, mais pas tous. Certains se mêlèrent aux humains, aux créatures, aux animaux, créant parfois de nouvelles races à part entière. Mais les avis restaient partagés.

D'après les chefs religieux des grandes familles royales qui contrôlaient les territoires, aux traits parfois si différents des humains et aux chatoyantes origines divines, les dieux étaient à la base de tout. Ils seraient un jour venus sur Terre, où résidaient déjà les humains, peuple primitif et sauvage, et en auraient fait un havre de paix, instaurant peu à peu leurs enfants au sein de leur pouvoir légitime actuel. La Grande Guerre n'aurait été qu'un épisode impressionnant de leur passé, où les dieux auraient combattu les Forces du Mal, venues s'assurer de la déchéance des humains. Et ces mêmes dieux vivraient à présent sur un mystérieux continent caché, une sorte d'Eden cosmique, veillant de loin sur la Terre et profitant d'une retraite divine éternelle, mais toujours prêts à aider leurs enfants en cas de besoin. Telle était la doctrine officielle, aux yeux des millions d'adeptes de la religion qui continuaient à vénérer avec plus ou moins de vigueur ces dieux mystérieux.

Mais des découvertes archéologiques récentes firent naître un mouvement humaniste, en total désaccord avec la pensée traditionnelle. D'après ce nouveau courant qui prônait l'appartenance de la Terre aux premiers habitants, les humains auraient au contraire vécu dans une opulence folle avant l'arrivée des dieux. Ceux-ci seraient venus un beau jour d'on ne sait où et auraient déclenché la Grande Guerre, à l'issue de laquelle les humains pacifiques auraient été presque anéantis. Les rares survivants auraient été asservis et forcés à se mêler aux dieux, despotes absolus qui auraient remodelé la planète.

A l'écart de ces deux discours contradictoires, les Templiers s'étaient formés sans bruit, presque dans l'incognito. D'après la légende de la conception de l'ordre, neuf humains, qui s'appelèrent les Neuf Apôtres, trouvèrent d'obscurs écrits de la Terre d'avant la Grande Guerre, qui les poussa à former les Templiers, d'après le nom et les règles d'un groupe qui aurait réellement existé chez les humains. L'objectif était clair : former une organisation défendant les droits des humains, indépendante des familles d'origine divine et autres créatures magiques, tout en faisant respecter une certaine paix entre tous. D'année en année, l'ordre devint plus puissant, plus nombreux, plus riche, mais sa portée n'était que militaire et parfois, idéologique, une sorte d'ONU futuriste comme se le disait parfois Akira. L'organisation politique fut peu chamboulée, même après deux siècles, d'autant plus que beaucoup murmuraient que les Templiers avaient un objectif tout autre, un objectif secret que même la plupart de ses membres ne connaissait pas. Mais l'ambiance était, grosso modo, à la tolérance prudente, y compris entre les différentes espèces.

- C'est un drôle de monde quand même que celui-là, murmura Akira à lui-même, à mi-chemin entre le sacré et le profane, et la magie est partout. C'est à douter que la science ait jamais existé !

- Tu disais ? demanda Cutter entre deux bouchées de ragoût au bœuf rayé.

Il se resservit une bonne rasade à la marmite située au centre de la table, sous l'œil amusé d'Akira qui entamait à peine sa part. Cutter était un véritable goinfre mais malgré cela il restait svelte et souple, aussi agile qu'un singe et aussi dangereux qu'une Arachnée, ces araignées géantes qui pouvaient au choix vous arracher un bras ou vous inoculer un poison mortel en une seconde. Akira le laissa finir sa bouchée avant de répondre.

- Je disais, c'est un drôle de monde que celui-ci. Je pense m'y habituer, et alors j'apprends l'existence de choses plus surprenantes encore. C'est vraiment déconcertant.

- Bah, c'est pas grand chose, une fois que tu sais reconnaître le danger et fuir à temps.

- C'est si simple que ça ?

- Ca a toujours marché pour moi.

Et il engloutit une bouchée qui semblait faire dix fois le volume de son estomac. Akira s'en désintéressa et fixa son déjeuner.

Ils se trouvaient à la Tour, au lendemain de leur mission chez Sakaki. Etant revenus au petit matin, ils avaient raté le petit déjeuner et avaient opté pour un déjeuner un peu plus conséquent, en tout cas pour Cutter qui mangeait comme quatre. Akira restait à méditer. Il était bientôt quinze heures, le réfectoire était presque désert à part quelques retardataires comme Akira et Cutter, et ils se retrouvaient par conséquent seuls sur leur table avec le ragoût gargantuesque qu'avait commandé Cutter. Akira s'arrêta un instant de manger pour considérer son partenaire.

Assez grand, Cutter était de ceux dont on aurait volontiers fait un ami mais en aucun cas un compagnon de chambrée. Akira savait par expérience que sa chambre était le plus formidable bordel organisé qu'il ait jamais vu chez un humain (ou semi-humain en l'occurrence, Cutter étant à moitié elfe noir). Il avait la peau sombre, les cheveux blonds, et l'oeil bleu vif des jeunes de cent-cinquante-deux ans, qu'il fêterait dignement à la fin de cette année si rien ne lui arrivait d'ici-là. Akira lui enviait presque son insouciance.

Et lui, qui était-il ? Il y pensa avec un regret qui allait à l'amertume. Akira Touya, ex-professionnel de go 5ème dan, le chef de file de cette nouvelle vague de joueurs au Japon qui était prête à déferler sur le monde au XXIème siècle. Un monde qui n'existait plus, autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Un monde où les dieux et les humains cohabitaient avec des créatures magiques et avaient des enfants. Un monde où le go était le jeu officiel des dieux et des familles au pouvoir, où il régissait tellement les esprits qu'il avait vus des créatures parier leur âme au jeu, et celles de leurs proches. Un monde où il n'avait pas sa place, mais que par un étrange concours de circonstances (était-ce vraiment dû au hasard ?) il avait intégré, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi.

Un monde où ceux qu'il avait connus et aimés n'existaient pas. Et il ne pensait à personne en particulier, non ! Il se demandait juste s'il était encore en vie (il en doutait), ce qu'il faisait (sans doute en rapport avec le go). Avait-il vécu heureux, se demandant où son rival était passé ? S'était-il marié, avait-il remporté un titre ?

Ou avait-il été emporté par cette Grande Guerre sur laquelle il avait lu des dizaines de livres qui ne disaient absolument rien ?

Un monde où se trouvait maintenant Akira Touya. Pas le meilleur des mondes, mais il devrait en prendre son parti.

**xxxxx**

Le onzième jour du sixième mois de la six-mille deux cent vingt-huitième année sur le calendrier des territoires de l'Est (11/06/6228), James Paterson, Grand Commandeur des Templiers et responsable de la région Est, trouva un oeuf. Et un gros, de surcroît.

Plusieurs de ses hommes avaient rapporté des faits étranges venant d'une petite région perdue au plein coeur du pays, à presque cinq mille kilomètres de la Tour de Babel. C'était une région de rocs escarpés où personne ne vivait et guère plus venait en visite, donc ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué tout d'abord. Mais le phénomène s'intensifia d'année en année, jusqu'à alerter les habitants d'un petit village d'humains situé à dix kilomètres de là qui, craignant une attaque de créatures dangereuses, appelèrent les Templiers.

Une équipe fut envoyée en éclaireur. Puis une autre. Et une troisième, au cas où. Toutes ont rapporté la même chose.

Quelque part en plein coeur de ces terres arides, quelque chose faisait pousser une jungle petit à petit.

Ca sortait d'une crevasse anodine, nichée dans les rochers. Des lianes, des plantes en surgissaient, une espèce de flot lumineux qui en sortait transformait le sol desséché, la rendait fertile et même davantage. Une clairière autour de la fente, où l'herbe poussait drue et haute, des arbres gigantesques encore plus loin, et cela s'étendait, s'étendait...

James Paterson savait cela, puisqu'il était allé voir de lui-même.

Il pensait prendre des vacances. Cinquante ans qu'il était assigné à cette fichue Tour, et il avait à peine vu la moitié du pays ! Alors quelques jours au Sud, c'était rien, l'affaire serait classée en un éclair. Les esprits de la Terre qui aimaient faire pousser des choses, ça ne manquait pas.

Mais voilà, ce n'était pas un esprit de la Terre. C'était... il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, et pourtant il en avait vu des créatures magiques. Ils étaient entrés dans la faille avec son équipe. Ils avaient confirmé l'origine magique du flux qui était la base de la jungle (ça n'était pas bien dur). Ils s'attendaient à trouver un quelconque être qu'il aurait fallu raisonner pour qu'il arrête de jouer au yo-yo avec la nature, et ils avaient trouvé, bien ficelé aux parois par des cordons organiques solides, un... oeuf. Géant. Et ils avaient un peu paniqués, car la plupart des oeufs géants qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés dans leur prestigieuse carrière ne promettaient rien de bon à sortir, bien au contraire. Plusieurs furent d'avis de le détruire sur place, et de classer l'affaire.

Mais James Paterson n'était pas de cet avis. James Paterson avait senti l'espace d'une seconde une pensée fortuite émanant de l'œuf, et qui parlait de solitude, d'espoir, de passion du go et... d'amour. James Paterson, qui était à la fois, Commandeur des Templiers, chef de l'expédition, télépathe agréé, un incurable romantique et un grand joueur de go, voulut donc attendre. Et attendre ils firent.

Ils auraient pu attendre longtemps. Auraient pu, mais¨Paterson eut l'idée d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec la créature de l'oeuf, au lieu de se planter bêtement devant et d'attendre que quelque chose veuille bien en sortir. Personne ne sut vraiment ce qu'il vit, mais en tout cas le résultat fut clair.

Le troisième jour de leur arrivée sur les lieux, et donc le treizième jour du sixième mois de la six-mille deux cent vingt-huitième année sur le calendrier des territoires de l'Est (13/06/6228), l'oeuf se brisa d'un coup, envoyant valser autour de lui des morceaux de coquille d'un blanc laiteux.

Ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Créature, dieu, bête ou humanoïde, ou les deux ?

Ce fut un humain.

Certains furent déçus, bien qu'intrigués sur la présence d'un humain dans un cocon à la base d'une jungle magique. Paterson se contenta de le transporter dans sa tente où il le soigna et veilla sur lui plusieurs jours durant. Et le garçon, car c'en était un, se réveilla.

Et détruisit le camp en un instant, puis réduisit la forêt en cendres.

Ne jamais prendre au dépourvu et à la légère un garçon sorti d'un oeuf, telle fut la morale que donna Paterson en riant lorsqu'il écrivit son rapport. Rapport qu'il jeta à la poubelle sitôt écrit, parce que, foi de Templier ! Tout le monde savait déjà ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et quant au reste... ils le devineraient bien, ou ils l'inventeraient. Les collectionneurs de ragots ne manquaient pas.

Quant au garçon, Paterson eut beaucoup de mal à le calmer, mais à force de persuasion, de cajoleries et de projections mentales qui auraient changé la personnalité de n'importe qui d'autre, il le convainquit qu'ils n'étaient pas ennemis. Et poussa même le luxe jusqu'à apprendre son nom et son origine dix minutes plus tard, et à l'adopter comme fils deux jours plus tard.

Et comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Akira Touya-Paterson joignit les Templiers, où il continua de jouer au go, pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes.

Et la vie reprit son cours...

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : _Un dieu cruel nous regarde_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (boude).

**Avertissements :** Totalement **AU** (Alternate Universe), **Spoilers** de la fin du manga (tout pleins en fait), personnages complètement **OOC **(Out Of Character), **Yaoi** à un moment, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir. Si ça vous déplaît, passez votre chemin, je ne me rabaisserais pas à répondre. Mais je lirais quand même pour me marrer un bon coup.

Et bien sûr, les autres critiques, sur l'incohérence de l'histoire, la grammaire pourrie, les fautes d'orthographe grosses comme un goban ou le style déplorable sont les bienvenues et je les prendrais avec toute l'attention... enfin, je les prendrais.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on va dire ce qui est : j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer les yeux sur un écran pour lire des scanlations et rechercher des citations sur un manga sur des joueurs de go un peu fanatiques; suite de quoi, j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer le cerveau pour écrire des trucs sur des joueurs de go. Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai une vie parfaitement saine et équilibrée, merci.

Le titre est tiré d'un manga yaoi que je n'ai jamais lu mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai aimé le titre, j'ai voulu le réutiliser un jour, et voilà. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les citations de début sont (souvent) des traductions-maison des scanlations, donc c'est pas toujours terrible et ça ne ressemble pas forcément à la version française, que je n'ai pas sous la main, désolée.

L'histoire en est à ses balbutiements. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, et c'est déjà très bizarre... je pense qu'elle mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place (et en plus c'est la rentrée... ;;)

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 2 : **_Lankee Houdin_

_" Le chemin des pros est long. Long et sans but. C'est l'étude de toute une vie. C'est Un monde où je passerais mon existence entière. "_

Toshinori Honda, pensée,

(Volume 20, chap. 158)

**xxxxx**

_Ce n'est pas bon, _se dit Akira en fixant le goban, _même avec le komi je perds par un moku et demi._

- J'ai perdu, admit-il à contrecœur.

- Bien, bien, Touya, je crois que tu me dois un dîner...

Akira retint avec peine une grimace de dégoût. Hiroto Kazuki avait beau être le meilleur joueur de la Tour, il n'en restait pas moins un incorrigible pervers qui s'attaquait aussi bien à la population féminine que masculine. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Kazuki fixe un enjeu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé une partie un peu plus tôt dans la salle de go, mais il pensait gagner...

Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu de temps avec le coin inférieur gauche ! Il le voyait maintenant, alors qu'il était plus au calme. Kazuki l'avait leurré là, et avait mis la pression en parallèle en lui envoyant des images obscènes d'eux deux dans un lit... il avait failli vomir ! Ca lui apprendra à vouloir jouer contre un télépathe...

- Ce soir, à 19 heures devant la fontaine, d'accord? Je connais une bonne adresse...

Une main gantée se posa sur l'épaule de Kazuki alors qu'il bavait sur le parquet, le faisant bel et bien sursauter. La main était reliée au bras du capitaine Harry Paterson, qui adressa un sourire crispé à Kazuki. Ce dernier se raidit.

- Jolie partie, soldat. Et jolies positions, je ne savais même pas que Akira en étais capable... pas avec quelqu'un comme vous, en tout cas...

- Euh... sûr... mais c'est qu'un fantasme, ça va pas... enfin... bégaya Kazuki, l'air paniqué.

Tous les spectateurs présents quelques instants auparavant avaient déjà fui à la vue du capitaine. Son protectionnisme envers Akira était légendaire.

- Si je comprends bien, soldat Kazuki, une espèce de pervers obsédé sur pattes tricheur et volage en passe de perdre sa place et sa virilité veut forcer _mon _frère adoré à faire xxx et xxx avec lui ? C'EST BIEN CA !

- Euh... oui, enfin non... rien ne l'oblige à...

Mauvaise réponse. Un souffle d'air glacé passa dans le cou de Kazuki, et il sentit son épaule se contracter douloureusement avec le froid. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais restait figé sur place, par la peur ou autre chose... et le fait que le capitaine lui balançait des images mentales de sa personne sur une table de torture n'aidait pas. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque les premiers pics virtuels s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

- Ca suffit, Harry, intervint Akira. Je crois qu'il a compris.

Harry lâcha immédiatement sa proie, qui s'affaissa d'un coup comme une masse, inconscient. Akira secoua la tête.

- Tu en fais trop. J'aurais très bien pu me défendre seul.

- Je sais, soupira Harry, mais je peux pas blairer les types comme lui. Surtout quand ils essaient de s'attaquer à mon petit frère chéri...

- Petit frère chéri qui t'écrase à chaque fois au go...

- Question de mentalité, frérot. J'étais pas motivé à chaque fois, mais tu verras à la prochaine partie...

- C'est ce que tu avais dit à la dernière partie. Et à celle d'avant. Et celle d'avant encore...

- Bon, d'accord, n'en jette plus. Je suis affreusement mauvais face à toi, t'es content ?

- Heureux de voir que nous partageons le même avis.

Harry parut bouder un instant, mais ses yeux pétillants ne trompaient personne. Il éclata d'un rire sonore.

- D'accord, j'admets, je suis nul. Tu joues avec moi ? Je dois être au top pour après-demain.

- Pourquoi après-demain ?

- Lili revient de mission.

- Oh, je vois. Tu veux impressionner ta belle en lui démontrant tes talents exceptionnels de joueur ?

- C'est ça, moque-toi. Mais moi au moins, j'ai une petite amie !

Akira se contenta de sourire et de lui montrer sa place.

- Tu fais nigiri ?

Sept parties plus tard (et autant de défaites pour Harry), Akira laissa son frère pour se rendre au bureau des missions, où il devait recevoir sa prochaine assignation avec Cutter. Sur le chemin, il croisa plusieurs des spectateurs de son match avec Kazuki, qui lui demandèrent si celui-ci avait survécu à Harry. Akira n'émit qu'un sourire énigmatique en guise de réponse.

Il devait passer par sa chambre, qui était sur le chemin, pour enfiler son uniforme de travail. Blanc avec une croix rouge pâtée qui lui couvrait le torse, des gants et un pantalon assortis, Akira aimait bien l'uniforme des Templiers. Il apportait un prestige supplémentaire à la position. Et il n'avait pas encore mis le manteau.

Il prit une minute pour s'admirer dans la glace. Il n'était pas trop imbu de lui-même (enfin il ne croyait pas), mais il savait que l'uniforme lui allait à ravir, avec son visage délicat et ses traits finement ciselés, rehaussés par les longs cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient dans le dos. Il avait toutefois pris l'habitude de les attacher en mission, même s'il laissait deux longues mèches lui encadrer le visage.

_Une belle gueule, _se dit-il avec un air pensif, _c'est ce que disent tous ceux que je croise. Pas étonnant que Mlle Ichikawa et Ogata aient eu l'air si insistants à vouloir être avec moi. Etaient-ils attirés par ce visage, je me demande ?_

Il se força à refouler les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette époque, quand Mlle Ichikawa prononçait son prénom avec tant d'enthousiasme et que Ogata le raccompagnait chez lui en discutant de la dernière partie qu'il avait disputée. Mais penser à Ogata le ramena au souvenir d'une autre personne.

_Et lui, m'a-t-il jamais trouvé mignon ? Je me demande... Ce monde où je suis actuellement, tu n'y es pas, _soupira-t-il, _et je n'arrête pas de me demander si ma vie serait tellement différente avec toi. Sans doute, nous jouerions encore au go, et comme avant nous finirions nos parties en engueulades... peut-être même plus, qui sait ? J'ai bien assez appris à maîtriser ces nouveaux pouvoirs que j'ai reçu Dieu seul sait comment..._

_Et si tu étais là, m'admirerais-tu, à présent, dans mon uniforme ? Je suis prêt à parier que le tien t'irait bien, aussi. Tu étais assez mignon toi-même..._

Il secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il recommençait à parler à Hikaru... à Shindou, se corrigea-t-il, dans sa tête, comme s'il s'adressait effectivement à lui ! Si ça continuait, on allait le prendre pour un fou. Mais ça aurait été une consolation, d'avoir Hikaru à ses côtés, même sous l'état de fantôme... ils auraient pu encore jouer au go si Akira avait pris la place des deux joueurs pour placer les pierres, et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour la vie de Hikaru, puisqu'il était déjà mort... puisque cette "lumière"(1) le suivait, sa lumière...

Pas pour la première fois, il se demanda si Hikaru avait eu le même problème avec Sai. Sûrement, Sai faisait partie de lui, une autre personnalité peut-être ? Un alter-ego monstrueusement fort au go, tandis que son "moi" normal le suivait à son rythme ? Que lui avait-il dit un jour, déjà ? " _Si tu continue à chasser mon ombre, le vrai moi va finir par te rattraper un jour._ " Cela aurait peut-être pu être vrai. Il ne le saura sans doute jamais.

_Tu n'es pas là, _soupira-t-il. _Et chaque jour je me demande ce que je fais dans ce monde qui m'est si étranger... Ce monde où tu n'es pas..._

Il attrapa son manteau et se dirigea d'un pas silencieux vers le bureau des missions.

Une effervescence routinière régnait dans la salle. De toutes parts, les groupes de soldats venaient chercher leur assignation et repartaient souvent aussi vite, jetant à peine un regard au fonctionnaire qui leur avait tendu le dossier leur revenant. Akira aperçut Cutter qui l'attendait à un coin et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

- En retard, c'est rare, sourit son compagnon. Un problème ?

- Non, j'ai juste eu à entraîner Harry au go. Lili revient après-demain, il paraît. Et je suis passé me changer après.

- Lili revient ? Je ne comprends pas Paterson. Cette fille est la plus forte de la Tour avec toi et peut-être Kazuki, et il veut toujours la battre ?

- Ce n'est pas pour la battre, le corrigea Akira, mais plutôt pour qu'il puisse partager une chose de plus avec elle... enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à le comprendre moi aussi... il n'est vraiment pas bon, et il a beau se forcer je ne crois pas qu'il s'améliorera.

Cutter éclata de rire.

- Eh bien, grand bien lui fasse, à ce grand niais romantique ! Soyons sérieux, j'ai notre prochaine mission. On va au Sud cette fois-ci, mon pote. Ordre du Big Boss.

- Père ? Où nous envoie-t-il ?

- Chez les Soma. Il semblerait qu'on leur ait volé quelque chose, mais on n'a pas précisé quoi.

- Pour le savoir, nous devons y aller...

- Oki doki ! Cap au Sud !

- Heureux de voir à quel point tu es dévoué à ta mission... soupira Akira en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Cutter sur les talons.

**xxxxx**

Le meilleur moyen de couvrir les longues distances était le pénissoire. Sous ce nom barbare se cachait une plante, en forme de... enfin l'image est dans le nom. La première fois qu'Akira eut affaire au pénissoire, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Imaginez une plante brunâtre énorme, de la taille d'un homme adulte, en forme de pénis humain pointé vers le ciel. Akira trouvait cela d'un mauvais goût incroyable, et il n'était pas le seul, mais rien jusque-là n'avait aussi bien rempli son office. Le pénissoire était en fait un télétransporteur qui reliait chaque plante à une autre, quelle que soit sa location dans le monde. Et des pénissoires, il y en avait partout, même dans les déserts arides et sur certaines petites îles inhabitées de l'Océan Noir. Certains en avaient vu à l'intérieur d'un volcan en activité ! La légende disait que le pénissoire avait été donné aux humains par le dieu des voyageurs (qui se trouvait aussi être le dieu des farces - c'était regrettable). Il suffisait de s'y introduire par une cavité qui s'ouvrait à l'approche d'une personne et d'énoncer clairement sa destination, et hop ! Vous y étiez en un instant. Tout était une question d'habitude.

Comme convenu, le pénissoire les transporta dans la ville de Kendappa, située juste en dessous du palais du clan Soma. Ceux-ci vivaient dans un immense palais flottant qui lévitait au-dessus de la capitale de leur territoire. Kendappa était une ville très gaie et animée, quoiqu'un peu dangereuse une fois la nuit tombée. Mais deux Templiers expérimentés ne risquaient rien.

Akira et Cutter longèrent la longue avenue qui séparait la ville en deux, jusqu'en haut d'une colline de laquelle les visiteurs rejoignaient le palais, grâce aux transporteurs du clan. Les rues étaient bondées à cette heure et ils durent quelquefois faire des coudes pour passer, mais leur uniforme accélérait les choses. Ceux qui le pouvaient se poussaient naturellement à la vue de la grande croix rouge sur fond blanc, signe des Templiers que les gens respectaient et quelquefois même craignaient. Ils parvinrent à la Porte de la colline, et un passeur, après avoir soigneusement vérifié le laisser-passer qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le dossier, les conduisit à dos de créature ailée (Akira trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une grosse autruche bleu ciel) vers le palais. Le jeune Templier admira grandement la vue, et souhaita plus que jamais que Hikaru soit avec lui. Il se dit immédiatement que son obsession avec Hikaru prenait des proportions inquiétantes.

Une grande femme brune et élancée, habillée du costume traditionnel des Soma qu'Akira reconnaissait comme étant un _sari _indien richement brodé et décoré, était là pour les accueillir. Elle avait le teint mat des gens de la région, mais l'éclat doré de ses yeux et la longueur inhabituelle de ses bras et de ses doigts la firent reconnaître comme une membre de la famille royale. Elle se présenta comme étant Saya, cinquième princesse de sang et épouse de Hinis, le Maître-Horloger, dont les pièces, de véritables oeuvres d'art esthétiques et techniques, étaient connues dans le monde entier. Elle était aussi une amie proche de James Paterson, même si Akira ne lui avait encore jamais parlé.

Elle les amena dans une vaste chambre ouverte qui donnait sur un jardin luxuriant. Ils y trouvèrent deux lits de taille conséquente, des coussins moelleux posés de-ci de-là, des plantes de partout, divers objets de décoration et des accessoires de toilette au goût exquis.

- Veuillez me pardonner pour cet accueil quelque peu précipité, s'excusa-t-elle en s'adressant à Akira, mais personne ici à part moi ne connaît la véritable raison de votre visite. Mon clan n'est pas... comment dire... très fou de vos Templiers.

- Ne vous excusez pas, madame, les Templiers sont toujours prêts à aider une si illustre personne que vous, et une amie de mon père de surcroît. Mais dites-moi, quel motif leur avez-vous donné pour notre visite ? Notre costume n'est pas des plus discrets. Vous auriez dû nous prévenir de la nécessité d'un déguisement.

- Non non, cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je préfère que vous soyez en tenue de travail. Et quant à mon excuse, je crois savoir que vous jouez au go, jeune Akira ? Votre père m'a vanté votre talent, et cela fait un moment que je lui propose de vous affronter... et cette proposition tient toujours, si vous avez le temps après cette affaire.

- Ce serait un plaisir, et un honneur, madame, s'inclina Akira. J'ai moi aussi entendu parler de votre habileté au jeu. Mais trêve de politesses, je vous prie. Mon partenaire, Monsieur Alexandre Cutter ici présent, s'impatiente (il montra de la tête le demi-elfe qui les observait anxieusement).

Saya s'assit sur un lit, tandis que les deux hommes s'installaient avec plus ou moins de grâce dans les coussins.

- Vous savez sans doute la réputation de mon mari, commença la jeune femme, réputation toute méritée d'ailleurs. Hinis est un homme honnête et doué dans son travail, bon, doux, le meilleur des maris. Mais son travail l'oblige à s'absenter de longs mois de ce palais, et je dois avouer que son absence me pèse lourdement à chaque fois.

Je vois à vos regards que vous avez deviné la suite. Certes, un beau jour durant l'un de ses voyages un jeune homme est arrivé dans ce palais et a demandé l'hospitalité, que lui a accordé pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison notre roi. Il se trouve qu'il était un excellent joueur de go, et très beau de surcroît. Nous avons commencé par nous lier à travers le go; nos parties ne connurent pas d'égales dans ce palais. La famille se réunissait pour nous voir jouer, et je dois avouer que j'en éprouvais un secret orgueil.

Puis mon regard s'est porté au-delà du goban, et à ma grande honte je me suis retrouvée à le désirer autrement qu'un adversaire. Il avait remarqué cela et sans doute y travaillait-il depuis le début; bref sans délai aucun nous devînmes amants. Cela continua un moment, jusqu'à ce matin funeste où je me réveillais seule. Lankee était parti durant la nuit, et avec lui les plus belles pièces de mon mari, dont j'avais révélé la cachette dans ma folie amoureuse.

Voilà ma faute et mon péché, et je suis prête à en subir les conséquences, mais pas que mon mari innocent paie pour moi. Ces oeuvres, il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Je vous supplie donc de tout faire pour les récupérer.

Elle se leva et s'inclina le plus bas possible.

- Je comprends, fit Cutter pensif, vous nous avez engagés pour que le bruit ne se répande pas. Ca aurait été impossible avec les autorités locales.

- En effet. Je ne veux pas que ma honte rejaillisse trop tôt sur mon mari, je préfère lui présenter mon erreur moi-même, en face et sans rien lui dissimuler. Libre à lui de décider de mon sort après cela...

- Eh ben, elle a du cran, la dame, siffla Cutter lorsque Saya se fut retirée. Elle risque quoi là-dedans ?

- La mort et la diffamation, jeta Akira en se mordant la lèvre, et seulement pour le crime d'adultère. Le vol de ses oeuvres dépend du mari, je crois.

- Ca rigole pas, dis donc.

- La justice est assez sévère dans ce pays...

- Bon, tu peux me rappeler ce qu'elle a dit sur ce Lankee Houdin ?

- Grand, type occidental, brun, yeux verts, très doué au go, une tache de naissance en forme de tête d'oiseau sur la hanche droite. Il a obtenu facilement une invitation à rester au palais alors que les Soma sont bien connus pour se méfier de ceux de l'extérieur. On commence où ?

- Hum, questionner les gens du palais. Et ceux de la ville aussi, ils ont peut-être vu quelque chose. Elle a dit de quelle espèce était ce type ?

- Humain, pure souche.

- Mais à quoi pensent ces princesses ?

- Elle a le droit de tomber amoureuse...

- Je suis bien placé pour savoir que les unions entre humains et créatures finissent souvent mal. Mes parents étaient comme ça, aussi.

Akira se tut, gêné. C'était la première fois que Cutter lui parlait de ses origines.

- Et si elle était tombée enceinte, elle aurait eu l'air de quoi ? Une princesse de sang, épouse d'une sommité artistique, donner naissance à un bâtard mi-humain... ça aurait fait jaser, pas de doutes.

Akira soupira.

- Sans aucun doute... mais que cela ne nous empêche pas de faire de notre mieux.

- D'ac doc !

- Quelquefois je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont mis avec toi...

- Sans doute pour te décoincer, ô illustre fils adoptif du Commandeur, sublimissime génie du go ?

- Quelqu'un là-haut doit me haïr...

- Ou t'aimer plus que de mesure, belle gueule. Allez, on y va !

**xxxxx**

Recueillir des indices ne fut pas une chose aisée, car ils devaient se montrer discrets. Les habitants du palais furent très réticents pour ne serait-ce que rester en leur présence plus de deux minutes. Ils avaient tendance à trouver diverses excuses toutes plus créatives les unes que les autres pour s'éloigner et éviter de leur parler.

Néanmoins, Cutter arriva à trouver en fin de journée une jeune servante à qui il fit tant de charme qu'elle lui révéla ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait vu Lankee, disait-elle, le matin même du jour où il était parti. Très tôt alors qu'elle apportait des linges propres à la cuisine, elle l'avait aperçu sortant en catimini des appartements de la princesse Saya (et elle gloussa en disant cela), l'air préoccupé et un gros sac sur l'épaule. Curieuse, elle l'avait suivie (elle ne voulait surtout pas manquer ça ! (Une occasion de ragot !) jusqu'aux écuries où il avait emprunté un _sansini _(la grosse autruche bleue, se souvint Akira) l'amenant Dieu savait où. Ces bêtes-là étaient capables de parcourir des distances phénoménales, même si elles étaient un peu lentes par rapport à un pénissoire, par exemple.

- C'est râpé, soupira Cutter. Comment savoir où il est maintenant ?

- Il y a toujours un moyen, le corrigea Akira. On peut lancer un avis de recherche sous secret à l'ordre. Et les oeuvres réapparaîtront bien un jour ou l'autre, sois-en certain.

- Oui, si c'était l'argent qui l'intéressait, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Saya a-t-elle dit ce qui a été volé ?

- Une montre portative en forme de collier d'une valeur inestimable, un bijou d'orfèvrerie, et qui peut donner l'heure exacte quel que soit l'endroit où tu te trouves. Un sablier à l'apparence quelconque, mais qui d'après dame Saya comptait plus pour son mari que toutes ses autres pièces réunies. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Lankee l'aurait volé.

- Super, grogna Cutter, soit ce Lankee est un crétin, soit ce sablier est un objet magique. Nous voilà bien avancés. Quand rentre Hinis ?

- Pas avant un moment, si j'en crois les dires de dame Saya. On a donc le temps...

- Oui, le temps, l'interrompit son partenaire, on dirait que tout tourne autour de ça...

Ils se trouvaient dans leur chambre soigneusement verrouillée pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Akira avait même poussé l'obligeance jusqu'à créer un champ de protection autour d'eux, mais il le brisa en se dirigeant vers la terrasse.

Le temps était splendide, comme toujours dans le palais. Akira alla jusqu'à la mare rieuse qui se trouvait à quelques pas de leur chambre, et qui était recouverte de nénuphars splendides aux pétales gorgés de rosée du soir.

- Le temps, murmura-t-il, mon pire ennemi...

Un air de flûte infiniment doux se fit entendre, qui fit légèrement sursauter Akira. Il semblait l'entourer de toutes parts, flotter dans le jardin comme s'il en faisait partie, aussi sûrement que l'air ambiant. Le Templier accosta un serviteur qui passait, transportant un plateau chargé de fruits.

- Excusez-moi, mais cet air... qu'est-ce que cet air ?

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur, s'inclina le porteur de fruits, c'est maître Sai qui joue de la flûte, comme chaque jour à cette heure.

- Maître... Sai ? Vous avez bien dit _Sai_ ?

- Ou... oui, bégaya le serviteur troublé par l'air dangereux d'Akira, un maître de go... il loge dans ce palais depuis un certain temps... il était avec maître Houdin, avant qu'il ne parte...

- OU EST-IL !

- Vous ne pouvez pas, monsieur... il se trouve avec le roi...

- CUTTER !

Akira se précipita vers sa chambre, excité comme une puce. Il surprit Cutter qui somnolait sur les coussins.

- Gneuh... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il nous faut voir dame Saya, tout de suite !

La dame accoura aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, un peu inquiète et très troublée par l'urgence de la requête d'Akira. Celui-ci l'aborda sans détour avant même qu'elle ait franchi la porte.

- Qui est Sai ?

- Comment ?

- Sai. Le voyageur qui est arrivé avec Houdin. Le maître de go. Celui qui joue de la flûte pour le roi tous les après-midi. Ce Sai.

- Désolée, je ne vois pas... Lankee est arrivé seul...

- Pourtant, il y a quelques minutes, un serviteur m'a dit tout ce que je viens de vous répéter sur Sai. M'aurait-il menti ?

- Impossible, se récria Saya, la loi du palais ne le permet pas. On peut esquiver une question ou ne pas y répondre, mais il est formellement interdit de mentir.

- Ne me dites rien, sourit Cutter, les gens du palais ont fait de cette loi une forme artistique reconnue...

- Alors qui ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne comprends pas... je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Sai...

- Je peux peut-être vous répondre, fit une voix derrière eux, qui fit frissonner Saya.

- Lankee !

**xxxxx**

C'était bien lui, tel que Saya l'avait décrit, et Akira pouvait voir pourquoi elle était tombée sous son charme. Il était très beau, et si son jeu valait sa beauté...

- Monsieur, fit-il, je crois que vous détenez certaines choses qui appartiennent au mari de cette dame...

- Oui, et j'aimerais m'en excuser. Les voici; ils sont tels que je les ai pris.

Il leur tendit un sac, que Saya saisit non sans trouble. Elle examina le contenu, le tâta, et fit un signe de tête positif aux deux Templiers qui attendaient son diagnostic en gardant un oeil sur Lankee.

- Et pourrais-je vous demander la raison de cette... plaisanterie ?

- Cela doit vous paraître étrange, je le conçois, murmura gravement Lankee. En vérité, j'avais une chose à vérifier, et seul le sablier de Hinis le Grand pouvait me le permettre.

- Et le collier ?

- Juste une couverture. J'y ai à peine jeté un coup d'oeil avant de le prendre, et encore moins après. Mais puis-je m'asseoir ?

Akira lui montra un coussin, que Lankee s'appropria avec un plaisir mêlé de reconnaissance. Il avait l'air un peu pâle, maintenant qu'Akira le voyait de plus près. Saya esquissa un tremblement des lèvres, et prit un siège comme les autres. Cutter alla fermer la porte, et Akira réinstalla son champ protégé. Le premier sortit ses couteaux pour faire bonne mesure.

- Tout d'abord, je dois m'excuser de la manière cavalière dont je m'y suis pris, chère Saya, mais je devais savoir, et j'avais si peu de temps... tout devait être fini avant la fin de la matinée, et nous étions si loin... mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Permettez-moi de remonter au début de mon histoire.

Vous le savez sans doute, je suis d'origine humaine et fier de l'être. Je ne suis pas de ces humains de race mais non de nom, qui ont si honte de leur naissance et essaient à tout prix de l'effacer en se liant avec d'obscures créatures pour que leurs enfants bénéficient des capacités qu'ils n'ont pas eues de leur vivant ; je n'ai pas de pouvoir, pas de talent propre si ce n'est celui du go; et ma vie est comme celle de mes pairs limitée à cent ans, cent-vingt ans tout au plus s'il ne m'arrive rien d'ici-là. Je connaîtrais la vieillesse et la maladie. Je crains la mort, mais pas plus qu'un autre, et je ne regrette pas la vie que j'ai vécue, même si elle n'était pas toujours... honnête (il lança un coup d'oeil à Saya, qui écoutait en tremblant). Peu importe que vous me croyez ou non.

Il y a environ quinze ans de cela, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant malingre, huitième rejeton d'une famille de douze enfants. Mes parents étaient de pauvres fermiers, mais moi j'avais dix ans et la vie devant moi, du moins c'était ce que je disais à qui voulait l'entendre. Mais au fond je savais bien que j'étais destiné à devenir un pauvre fermier qui aurait à peine de quoi nourrir sa large famille, comme l'avait été mon père et les pères de ses pères avant moi.

Et puis mon maître est arrivé . Il s'appelait Yanshee Houdin et était un grand joueur de go, un humain. Vous rendez-vous compte, un humain, jouer au go ? Et la rumeur disait qu'il avait joué contre de puissants Demis, et qu'il avait gagné. Moi qui savais à peine ce qu'était le go, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher pourtant d'éprouver une admiration sans bornes pour cet homme. Il aimait le go de toute son âme et voyageait à travers le pays pour l'enseigner aux humains que tous les demis disaient incapables de jouer. Yanshee m'apprit les bases, et là ce fut comme si le monde s'illuminait devant moi; je fus si passionné par le jeu que je le suppliais de me prendre comme élève, et je ne sais s'il s'agit d'un de ces bizarres caprices de génie, mais il accepta. Je devins son disciple et l'accompagnait dans sa quête. Je pris alors le nom de Lankee Houdin.

Cela dura longtemps; Yanshee, mon maître, mon père de coeur, m'apprit tout son art; puis l'âge aidant, il s'éteignit il y a de cela deux ans, me laissant dans une douleur et un désarroi sans bornes. J'étais si bouleversé par sa mort, que je songeais à le rejoindre. Et Sai est arrivé.

Il m'aborda au moment où je voulais sauter dans une rivière en furie, m'appelant par mon nom, Lankee Houdin, disciple chéri de Yanshee Houdin. Il me dit qu'il était un vieil ami de mon maître, me révélant des faits que je me croyais seul avec mon maître à connaître. Je fus si ravi de retrouver une part de lui en ce Sai que j'oubliais mes projets de mort et le suivit; nous voyageâmes côte à côte comme je le fis avec mon maître. Mais je remarquais des faits curieux.

Tout d'abord, Sai ne semblait ne jamais dormir ou manger. Je suis injuste; cela lui arrivait lorsque nous étions invités à la table de quelqu'un, mais en dehors de cela il ne le faisait guère. Il était... je sais qu'il est d'une beauté sans nom, même si je serais bien incapable de vous le décrire. C'est le deuxième fait troublant que j'avais remarqué.

Nous avions passé quelques jours dans un village où l'on avait fait grand cas de nous; alors que nous étions à une certaine distance, je remarquais que j'avais oublié un éventail que m'avait légué mon maître, auquel je tenais beaucoup. Je profitais donc d'une halte de Sai dont c'était le tour d'aller chercher de l'eau pour y retourner. Ils me le rendirent, mais fait qui me laissa perplexe des jours durant ils n'avaient plus aucun souvenir de Sai, pas le moindre ! C'était comme si j'étais arrivé seul dans ce village ! Je décidais de garder ma langue mais de laisser traîner mes yeux et mes oreilles.

Le fait se retrouva. Dans tous les endroits où nous allions, je le vérifiais, les gens oubliaient l'existence même de mon ami dès son départ des lieux; mais son enseignement restait et se fructifiait auprès de ses élèves. Ils s'adonnaient au go comme jamais auparavant.

J'en viens au troisième fait. Vous savez qu'il est extrêmement dangereux de croiser des créatures magiques de nuit, en particulier dans leur territoire; on ne sait jamais quel sort ils vous réservent à cette issue. Sai et moi avions été surpris un soir par un orage particulièrement violent, qui nous obligeât à nous abriter sous une grotte plutôt que de continuer tout droit vers le village suivant; le vent était si fort que des arbres étaient arrachés, ou étaient foudroyés. Continuer nous aurait mené à notre mort.

Le plus grand danger vint pourtant de cette grotte. Au plus fort de la nuit, alors que la tempête grondait encore, un feu fut allumé au plus profond de la grotte, et nous entendîmes malgré le bruit de l'orage des cris et des chants qui semblaient venir de là-bas. J'avais peur, mais j'étais si frigorifié que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'aller voir. Sai me suivait en silence. Nous nous enfoncèrent de plus en plus, et la flamme devenait plus ardente, jusqu'à éclairer comme en plein jour. Mais il ne faisait pas chaud, loin de là ! L'air était glacial ! Mais fou que j'étais, je pensais que tout irait mieux dès que je serais près du feu. Je voulais voir, et n'entendais pas les avertissements de Sai, ou je n'y prenais pas garde.

Et je le vis. Le conduit étroit qui nous avait amené là s'ouvrait sur une caverne gigantesque, au centre duquel se trouvait un brasier si immense que ce palais ne suffirait pas à le contenir. Il n'y avait personne, du moins pas comme nous l'envisageons vous et moi, de chair et de matière. Au lieu de cela, à mon grand effroi, des centaines, des milliers d'ombres mouvantes, aux formes certaines humaines, d'autres pas, se découpaient sur le sol et sur les murs, le plafond, jusque dans les flammes même. Elles sautillaient, dansaient, et chantaient, hurlaient ! C'était un flot sans nombre, un vacarme sans voix, mille et une créatures qui s'étaient réunies là pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, ou peut-être ne leur en fallait-il pas. Le fait est que je restais cloué sur place, jusqu'à ce que Sai me secoua.

_Jeune fou, _me dit-il alors, _qui se précipite dans une réunion de petits dieux de la nuit au lieu de fuir ! Mais je suis ton ami. Cache-toi derrière moi, ils ne te verront pas, mais ne fais pas un bruit, ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre pas, quel que soit les choses que tu entendras. Il en va de ta vie._

Bien sûr, je fis comme il avait dit. Je ne dis rien, ne vis rien, mais j'entendis ! Je ne comprenais pas leur langage, mais il me semblait qu'ils parlaient de Sai, dont j'entendais souvent le nom. Ils discutaient avec lui ! J'étais paniqué, mais toutes ces émotions m'avaient épuisé. Je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais au matin, nous étions retournés à la sortie de la grotte. Sai ne confirma aucun des souvenirs que j'avais de la veille; j'avais rêvé, soit-disant, et la tempête m'avait fait imaginer de drôles de choses. Je ne le croyais pas, mais ne dis rien.

Et puis nous arrivâmes ici, au palais. Sai avait ses entrées, qu'il utilisa. Il me sembla être un bon ami du roi; je bénéficiais par son intermédiaire de la protection du souverain. Puis j'ai rencontré Saya, et elle me parla du trésor de son mari. J'en avais moi-même entendu parler lors de mes voyages, en pensant à une légende : le sablier magique qui montre ce qui a été, si on l'utilise de la bonne manière. Et j'ai, à ma grande honte, conçu le projet de l'emprunter pour parvenir à mes fins.

Ce qui m'amène au crime que j'ai commis. Je l'admets, j'ai séduit Saya pour lui subtiliser ce sablier; je l'ai trompé et rien ne pourrait excuser cette faute. Mais il me le fallait absolument ! Je devais savoir ! Je l'emportais donc, avec un autre objet auquel j'ai à peine jeté un regard, et l'emmenais à cette grotte. Je l'actionnais. Et je vis.

Je nous vis, Sai et moi, arriver tous trempés à cette grotte, même si Sai me parut aussi sec qu'un jour d'été. La lumière, les ombres, mon moi du passé captivé par ces événements, tout était là. Et quelques temps plus tard, je me vis endormi retournant à l'entrée, porté par des êtres invisibles; je flottais en l'air, et sous moi des ombres, les mêmes que celles du feu, semblaient peiner à porter un lourd fardeau. Puis Sai apparut, habillé comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il portait un costume plus riche et plus beau que tous ceux que j'ai jamais vu dans tous les palais que j'ai visité; et il rayonnait, littéralement. Et - disons enfin ce qu'il est - c'était un dieu.

Lankee se tut après le long récit qu'il venait de raconter quasiment d'une traite. Saya le fixait, le regard empreint de dégoût et de pitié; sans doute le croyait-elle fou et se torturait-elle de s'être liée à un tel homme. Cutter et Akira ne disaient rien; le premier se décida à formuler sa pensée.

- C'est une blague ? Un dieu ? Ici, à notre époque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là ? Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont partis, si on admet qu'ils aient jamais existé !

- Pourquoi pas ? Puisque je vous dis que je l'ai vu !

- Foutaises ! C'était une simple créature de la nuit qui vous a berné depuis le départ ! Un kitsune, peut-être, ou...

- C'ETAIT UN DIEU ! hurla Lankee. JE L'AI VU !

- Avez-vous raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un d'autre que nous ? demanda d'un air grave Akira, en se levant.

Lankee le regarda sans comprendre.

- Non, bien sûr, personne ne m'aurait cru. Mais puisque vous êtes des Templiers...

- Bien. Lankee Houdin, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour escroquerie aggravée sur la personne de Saya Soma et de vol d'un objet appartenant à un Demi; veuillez vous rendre sans discuter ou nous prendrons mon coéquipier et moi les mesures appropriées. Cutter !

Celui-ci se saisit promptement des mains de Lankee, qu'il lia dans son dos avec des menottes qu'il avait sorties de sa poche. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son coéquipier.

- Dame Saya, fit Akira en prenant une mine sévère, les objets qui ont été subtilisés vous ont été rendus ; êtes-vous satisfaite ?

- Oui, mais... Lankee...

- Nous allons nous occuper personnellement de ce criminel. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela et songez seulement à replacer ses effets et à accueillir comme il se doit votre mari à son retour. Je ne pense même pas qu'il soit nécessaire de lui avouer votre... aventure avec cet humain. Ce ne serait que lui donner du souci pour un événement mineur qui n'aura pas de suite.

- Mais mon mari...

- Sera très heureux de retrouver son épouse aimante et ses biens en état, sans nul doute. La rumeur de votre relation avec Lankee Houdin, si rumeur il y avait, sera vite oubliée. Et vous pourrez continuer sans souci à jouer au go au palais auprès de vos proches et de vos invités. N'êtes-vous pas heureuse ?

- Je suppose...

- Bien. Nous devons ramener cet homme à notre base et le faire arraisonner au plus vite. Nous prendrons donc congé de vous, madame, en vous souhaitant toutes les bénédictions que d'insignes Templiers tels que nous pourrions vous adresser. Je vous demanderais donc de nous préparer un _sansini_ sans tarder.

Saya fronça des sourcils et passa une bonne minute à regarder dans les yeux d'Akira, sans rien y trouver apparemment puisqu'elle finit par pousser un énorme soupir.

- Comme il vous plaira, Akira Paterson. J'espérais vraiment disputer une partie avec vous, mais puisque je ne peux faire autrement, je vais de ce pas vous faire préparer notre meilleur _sansini_. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir emprunter le pénissoire de la ville ?

- Certain. Je vous remercie de votre coopération, madame.

- Ce n'est rien. Ma réputation vaut bien cela, je suppose, mais elle paraissait amère en disant ces dernières paroles. Je vous dis au revoir, messieurs, en espérant vous revoir un jour dans de meilleures conditions.

Elle partit sans se retourner, sous l'oeil attentif d'Akira.

- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas... intervint Lankee, l'air scandalisé.

- Cela suffit.

- Touya, voulut demander Cutter, mais son partenaire le gratifia d'un grognement sourd qui le fit taire.

- Nous allons rentrer, conclut ce dernier, et pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé ou je fais taire le responsable à ma manière. C'est bien compris ?

**xxxxx**

Le retour se passa dans un silence de mort. Saya avait tenu parole, et ils étaient à dos de _sansini_, l'un des plus rapides que Cutter ait jamais chevauché (et c'était beaucoup dire). Mais Akira ne disait rien, n'admettait pas que l'on dise quoi que ce soit, bien qu'avant de partir il envoya un messager personnel (un oiseau-ombre qu'il avait créé lui-même) apporter un message il ne savait où. Cutter se posait de plus en plus de questions, et il savait que Lankee devait se les poser aussi.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la Tour au bout de presque onze heures de vol, onze heures éprouvantes. Mais au lieu de faire atterrir l'oiseau sur la plate-forme habituellement réservé à cet effet, Akira le fit virer vers un interstice minuscule dans un recoin de l'édifice, caché par une énorme statue de gargouille (certains disaient qu'il s'agissait de vraies gargouilles qui redevenaient de chair la nuit, mais Cutter n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier). Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ce dernier en voyant le Commandeur James Paterson en personne les attendre sur la piste ! Akira manœuvra en douceur leur _sansini_, qui se posa devant son père en poussant un cri strident.

- Bienvenue à la Tour de Babel, Akira, Monsieur Alexandre Cutter et Monsieur Lankee Houdin. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? ne put retenir Cutter. Akira, qu'est-ce que le Commandeur fout ici ?

- Je suppose que vous avez reçu mon message, fit Akira en direction du Commandeur, en ignorant Cutter. L'avez-vous trouvé là où je vous ai indiqué ?

- Hélas non. Le roi a refusé de nous le faire rencontrer, et nous avons appris plus tard qu'il était parti alors que nous demandions aux Apôtres leur appui. Etrangement, le roi et sa cour ont été incapable de le décrire, et bien des impressions recueillies sur lui étaient comment dire... contradictoires.

- Vous parlez de Sai ? intervint avec frénésie Lankee. C'est bien Sai, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle perspicacité, Monsieur Houdin. Oui, il s'agit bien de votre ancien compagnon de voyage.

- Holà holà, c'est quoi encore ces histoires ? Cutter prit un air contrit. Dans quoi je suis mêlé, exactement ? Et on est où ici ?

Il parcourut du bras l'immense hangar où ils se trouvaient, où des hommes portant une version qu'il n'avait jamais vue de l'uniforme des Templiers s'affairaient en silence. James Paterson lui adressa un immense sourire carnassier, qui fit frissonner tout le monde à part Akira.

- Félicitations, Monsieur Cutter, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, vous êtes à présent mêlé jusqu'au cou à la plus grande chasse aux sorcières, ou devrais-je dire chasse aux dieux ? de notre époque. Bienvenue à la Section Spéciale d'Investigation des Dieux.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

(1) Si je ne me trompe pas, Hikaru veut dire "lumière", ou pas loin... en tout cas dans la même famille de mot


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : _Un dieu cruel nous regarde_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (boude).

**Avertissements :** Totalement **AU** (Alternate Universe), **Spoilers** de la fin du manga (tout pleins en fait), personnages complètement **OOC **(Out Of Character), **Yaoi** à un moment, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit (sauf si c'est pour vous plaindre que c'est du yaoi, ça non).

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on va dire ce qui est : j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer les yeux sur un écran pour lire des scanlations et rechercher des citations sur un manga sur des joueurs de go un peu fanatiques; suite de quoi, j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer le cerveau pour écrire des trucs sur des joueurs de go. Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai une vie parfaitement saine et équilibrée, merci.

Le titre est tiré d'un manga yaoi que je n'ai jamais lu mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai aimé le titre, j'ai voulu le réutiliser un jour, et voilà. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les citations de début sont (souvent) des traductions-maison des scanlations, donc c'est pas toujours terrible et ça ne ressemble pas forcément à la version française, que je n'ai pas sous la main, désolée.

L'histoire en est à ses balbutiements. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, et c'est déjà très bizarre... je pense qu'elle mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 3 : _Alexandre Cutter_**

_**Hikaru** : Dieu doit se sentir seul, puisqu'il n'a pas d'adversaire à sa taille._

_**Hirose** : Peut-être que c'est pour cela que Dieu a appris aux hommes le go et fait en sorte qu'ils progressent. Pour élever un joueur qui puisse l'affronter._

_**Akira** : Alors tous les joueurs du passé et tous les joueurs du présent contribuent à ce plan ?_

_**Hirose** : Oui. Chacun d'entre nous affecte positivement les autres._

_**Akira** : Cela ressemble à un plan qui pourrait prendre un million d'années..._

Discussion entre

Hikaru Shindou,

Akira Touya et

M. Hirose

_**(Volume 21, chap. 168)**_

**xxxxx**

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Cutter avait toujours rêvé d'être Templier. Certes, ce n'était pas un métier facile, surtout pour les simples soldats comme lui : rythmes souvent infernaux (la nuit passée chez Sakaki en était une parfaite illustration), risques élevés (nuit chez Sakaki bis) tout ça pour un salaire qui lui suffisait à peine pour vivre. Certes, l'ordre assurait le gîte et le couvert, ainsi que les divers frais de la vie courante ; mais ce n'était pas avec la petite compensation pécuniaire qu'ils recevait qu'il pourrait s'acheter la petite maison cossue dans laquelle il espérait finir tranquillement ses vieux jours (en admettant qu'il survive assez longtemps pour être vieux).

Et puis il y avait Touya. Son partenaire était une énigme pour le jeune elfe noir : venu quasiment de nulle part, il ne parlait jamais de son passé et personne ne savait même qu'il existait depuis ce jour, il y avait deux ans déjà, où le Commandeur l'avait présenté à tous les membres de la Tour réunis comme son fils adoptif. La rumeur affirmait qu'il était né d'un oeuf peu de temps auparavant. Si c'était réellement le cas, Cutter se disait qu'on lui avait refilé un drôle d'oiseau. Touya faisait consciencieusement son travail, obéissait docilement aux ordres, était un modèle de sérieux et de propreté (littéralement, sa chambre était si nette et ordonnée qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son coéquipier pouvait y vivre – non, il n'y vivait sûrement pas, elle était _trop_ nette et ordonnée pour cela). Il était beau, mais Cutter n'était pas trop mal loti sur ce point-là lui non plus ; après tout, il avait du sang d'elfe et ce n'était pas le maigre apport humain de son père qui aurait pu le cacher. Il montrait fièrement sa peau noire cuivrée, ses cheveux d'un blond doré qui lui retombaient sur les épaules et la paire d'oreilles finement pointées vers le ciel et qu'il entretenait avec soin (peu de gens le savaient, mais c'était l'une des parties les plus fragiles de son corps). Il aimait particulièrement ses oreilles. Il n'était pas vaniteux, loin de là (s'il n'y avait pas l'uniforme des Templiers qui était somme toute assez esthétique, il s'habillerait comme un sac), mais le peu de soin qu'il apportait au reste de son corps ne s'appliquait pas pour ses précieuses extrémités auditives. Il arrivait au demi-elfe de dépenser l'équivalent de trois salaires mensuels pour s'acheter une paire de boucles d'oreilles magnifiques qu'il ne porterait quasiment jamais (les bijoux et autres colifichets étaient interdits en service). De cette manière, il était sans cesse sans le sou, ce qui lui faisait d'autant plus apprécier son métier qui lui permettait de ne pas mourir de faim, ce qui n'aurait pas pu arriver s'il avait dû se prendre seul à charge. Le fait qu'il était incapable de faire la cuisine ou le ménage même si sa vie en dépendait n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses.

Donc il était Templier, et un bon de surcroît. Sa partie elfe l'y aidait beaucoup : il était plus vif, plus rapide, avait les sens plus aiguisés et était au moins trois fois plus fort qu'un humain normal. Mais ce n'était parfois pas suffisant contre une créature de pure souche (il repensa de nouveau à sa dernière mission chez Sakaki – décidément, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête). Son habileté au maniement des couteaux était devenu légendaire dans la Tour : une fois, il y avait trente ans de cela, il avait vaincu au cours d'une mission trois Arachnées qui l'avaient acculé dans une partie reculée de la forêt de Berlin, située en plein cœur de Central, armée de ses seuls couteaux. Aucun de ses cinq coéquipiers n'avaient survécu.

A présent, à cent cinquante-et-un ans, il n'attendait plus grand chose de sa vie ou de sa carrière. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'il avait perdu l'enthousiasme délirant de ses cinquante ans, même si son caractère restait toujours aussi jovial et expansif. C'est pourquoi il fut si surpris par la proposition insensée du Commandeur, peu après une mission qui de prime abord n'était pourtant pas si inhabituelle.

**xxxxx**

- Tout à fait, Monsieur Cutter, sourit le Commandeur d'un air goguenard. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez un membre honorable de notre section.

Cutter le fixa avec des yeux ronds de truite céleste. Il fit un rapide calcul de la date ; non, ce n'était pas encore le jour de la fête des voyageurs (qui était aussi celle de la fête des farces, du coup). De toute manière, il voyait mal ce coincé de Touya participer à un truc pareil, même pour faire plaisir à son père. Il se gratta la tête. Le Commandeur échangea quelques mots à mi-voix avec Touya.

- Cutter, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, fit gravement ce dernier à son encontre, mais pour l'instant je dois fournir un rapport complet et privé au Commandeur. Je vais te demander de m'attendre dans cette pièce (il montra du doigt un petit bureau exigu situé à leur droite) avec Monsieur Houdin.

- Mais... je ne comprends pas... comment... enfin pourquoi... euh...

Il lança un coup d'oeil vers Lankee Houdin, qui attendait la suite des événements sans bouger ni dire un mot, ce qui était sage de sa part selon Cutter. Le jeune humain semblait néanmoins très inconfortable et n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui en tremblant légèrement (de peur ou de froid, il n'était pas sûr, le trajet ayant été particulièrement éprouvant). Cutter prit pitié de lui lorsqu'il le vit commencer à claquer des dents, et il enleva d'un geste ample son long manteau qu'il tendit au joueur de go en hochant la tête. Lankee le prit avec reconnaissance et lui adressa un sourire timide en guise de remerciement.

- Ok, _darling_, dit Cutter en faisant une moue boudeuse, mais ne sois pas trop long. Tu sais à quel point je déteste t'attendre. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te courir après.

Akira lui fit un petit sourire où se mêlait l'agacement, le soulagement et une tristesse mélancolique, ce qui intrigua un peu le demi-elfe. Puis il suivit son père dans une ouverture taillée à même le mur et disparut.

**xxxxx**

- Vous... croyez-vous que je serais exécuté ? demanda d'une voix rauque Lankee après une demi-heure d'attente.

Il ne tremblait plus, mais avait gardé le manteau de Cutter et s'y était enveloppé soigneusement comme dans une couverture. Il n'était pas chétif pour un humain ; malgré cela, le vêtement lui couvrait entièrement le corps, Cutter le dépassant de deux bonnes têtes. Lankee se souvint furtivement d'une époque où la totalité des possessions de sa famille ne valait pas le quart du prix de ce manteau.

- Je ne crois pas, fit pensivement Cutter, si j'ai bien compris vous seriez un témoin précieux. Généralement, on prend soin de ces spécimens.

- Vous parlez de moi comme d'un animal à vendre, fit Lankee avec amertume. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un humain, mais le fait que j'ai la peau blanche...

- Ne change rien au fait que vous soyez un témoin, le coupa Cutter. Vous auriez la peau bleue et les yeux rouges que cela ne changerait rien ; nous sommes chez les Templiers, je vous rappelle.

Lankee le regarda avec surprise et non sans suspicion.

- Je suis un humain de pure souche, murmura-t-il précautionneusement, et je joue au go.

- Je suis moitié humain, moitié elfe noir, lança joyeusement Cutter en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, et je suis tellement nul au go qu'un gamin de cinq ans pourrait me battre les yeux fermés. Faites-en votre affaire, parce que ça risque pas de s'améliorer.

Ils restèrent deux bonnes minutes sans rien dire, Lankee fixant le Templier d'un air vide. Puis, sans prévenir, il enfonça sa tête dans le manteau de Cutter et fut pris d'un spasme. Son gardien le laissa sangloter en silence, tandis que les autres Templiers passaient devant eux sans leur prêter attention.

Le joueur de go se calma au bout de quelques minutes, mais il reniflait encore faiblement. Cutter lui tendit un mouchoir à la propreté approximative que Lankee saisit sans protester.

- C'est pas si grave, fit maladroitement le Templier, ici on n'a pas l'habitude de tuer les gens sans raison. Enfin... je crois.

- Vous croyez ? demanda un Lankee incrédule.

- Oui enfin, en même temps j'étais pas au courant pour cette histoire de section spéciale, il en a de bonnes aussi le Commandeur, ça va sûrement me faire tout un tas d'heures sup' pas payées au nom de la paix dans le monde et tout ça... engagez-vous, rengagez-vous, qu'ils disaient ! Et galère...

Il ne put pas continuer ses complaintes, puisqu'un gloussement à peine étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles (_qu'il avait fort jolies en passant_, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même avec une moue dédaigneuse). Lankee s'était remis à trembler, mais cette fois les raisons étaient tout autre. Il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son hilarité.

- Quoi ? fit Cutter avec brusquerie.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas la pomme la plus brillante du lot, mais quand même de là à ce qu'un prisonnier se foute de sa poire devant lui ! Il fit une moue boudeuse qui sembla réjouir davantage l'autre homme.

- Pardonnez-moi, sortit avec peine Lankee entre deux rires, c'est vraiment très impoli de ma part... mais voyez-vous, je suis si nerveux... et c'est bien la première fois que je vois un elfe noir se laisser autant aller devant moi... non, excusez-moi...

Cutter aurait pu être vexé, mais il se dit avec philosophie que le rire allait mieux aux hommes que les pleurs. Il lui fit donc une tape amicale sur le dos. Lankee se tut immédiatement et se raidit dans une posture d'attente.

- Hein ? se demanda Cutter. Que...

- Je... hasarda le jeune humain, je suis désolé de vous avoir offensé...

- Gué ?

La mine confuse du demi-elfe était si pathétique que Lankee reprit confiance en un tour de main.

- Je me suis moqué de vous... je m'en excuse profondément.

- Hein ? Oh ! C'est rien !

Cutter agita frénétiquement ses bras en signe de négation. Lankee le regarda curieusement. Décidément, ce Demi ne se comportait comme aucun de ceux qu'il avait rencontré ! D'ordinaire, les elfes noirs étaient des êtres distingués et fiers. Et ils méprisaient les humains. Mais cet homme était à moitié humain, ce qui était une aberration en soi...

- Si je devais m'en prendre à tous ceux qui se foutent de ma gueule, j'en aurais jamais fini... fit-il en riant. Et puis c'est souvent vrai. Ce qu'ils disent, je veux dire. Hé hé... je sais bien que je suis pas vraiment un modèle d'intelligence ou quoi.

- Je ne trouve pas, se récria son interlocuteur. Mon maître disait souvent que le mépris que les Demis avaient à notre égard était souvent dû à l'ignorance. Si c'est le cas, vous êtes sans doute l'un des Demis les plus intelligents que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie ! Même si elle n'a pas été très longue, ajouta-t-il comme pour s'excuser.

Il vit le visage de Cutter prendre une teinte brunâtre plus prononcée et lui adressa un petit sourire particulièrement charmeur. Cutter se reprit et haussa un sourcil.

- Vous me faites du charme ou quoi ? Je suis flatté, mais...

- Pardonnez-moi ! sursauta Lankee, et il se confondit en excuses. Je ne voulais pas vraiment, c'est comme un réflexe chez moi... Vraiment !

- Quoi ? De séduire tous ceux qui passent ? fit le demi-elfe avec un sourire coquin.

- Non... enfin, si mais... disons que je n'ai pas eu souvent le choix jusque-là.

- Oh.

Le retour d'Akira interrompit une discussion qui commençait à devenir gênante pour tous les deux. Cutter lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

- Tu as fini ? demanda l'elfe. Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse aussi mon rapport au chef ?

- C'est inutile, fit Akira en hochant la tête. A la section spéciale, tous les rapports se font oralement, et j'ai déjà dit tout ce qu'il fallait au Commandeur. Et évite de l'appeler « chef ».

- Bah c'est vrai. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Y'a plus de paperasse maintenant ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne...

Cutter fit une moue dégoûtée qui exprimait bien son opinion à ce sujet. L'administration de la Tour était particulièrement lourde et rébarbative ; ceux qui s'en occupaient affectionnaient plus que de raison les longs rapports détaillés, ce qui ne faisait pas l'affaire de Cutter. Son style écrit était assez pitoyable.

- Oui, on ne sait jamais sur qui un dossier top secret pourrait tomber... mais trêve de plaisanterie, nous devons nous occuper de Monsieur Houdin ici présent. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, alors tu seras son tuteur. Vous semblez avoir déjà formé une sorte de lien, à ce que je vois, fit-il en jetant un regard satisfait sur le manteau de Cutter auquel Lankee se raccrochait étroitement et à la distance ridicule qui séparait les deux hommes. Ceux-ci jugèrent prudent de rajouter quelques centimètres entre eux.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé. Etant donné son rôle prépondérant dans cette affaire, le Commandeur a décidé d'engager Lankee Houdin dans les rangs de la section spéciale. S'il est d'accord, bien sûr.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda timidement l'intéressé.

- Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal, bien sûr, mais n'espérez plus jouer au go en public jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Lankee se mordit la lèvre de dépit.

- En clair, soit je me joint à vous, soit je reste prisonnier pour le restant de mes jours, ce qui pour vous ne correspond à pas si longtemps que ça ?

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Vous avez le choix.

- Je n'appelle pas ça un choix !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ce qu'a dit le Commandeur.

- Mais pourquoi un Templier ? intervint Cutter. Je ne comprends pas... ce n'est qu'un humain ordinaire, bon au go, d'accord, mais il ne sait pas se battre et nous gênera en mission...

- Pas tant que ça. En fait, il nous sera même très utile.

- Développe ?

- La plupart des êtres qui ont eu affaire à un dieu et qui en ont eu conscience se sont révélés par la suite plus sensibles à leur présence et moins à leurs illusions ; cela est d'autant plus vrai dans le cas d'un individu aussi brillant que Monsieur Houdin.

- Je suis flatté, mais...

- Je vous fournirai de plus amples explications plus tard. En attendant, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de nous retirer pour nous reposer. Nous tombons tous les trois de fatigue.

- Dans nos quartiers ?

- Non. On nous met à disposition des chambres. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour l'instant.

- Ô joie, grimaça Cutter. Dormir dans une chambre impersonnelle et aseptisée, rien de tel pour finir une journée éprouvante.

**xxxxx**

C'est pourtant dans cette chambre que Cutter fit un rêve, le premier qu'il ait fait depuis qu'il avait quinze ans. D'ordinaire, les elfes noirs ne rêvent jamais. Certains disent que c'est parce qu'ils sont eux-même le produit du rêve d'un dieu, souvenir ténébreux des elfes des temps jadis, à la peau bleue et aux yeux écarlates, désormais disparus de la surface de la planète. Une rumeur persistante les disait en compagnie des dieux, qu'ils avaient rejoint dans leur retraite céleste après avoir laissé aux elfes noirs le soin de veiller sur les autres peuples. Une autre qu'ils avaient dégénéré en êtres minuscules qui vivraient dans des champignons au fin fond d'une forêt perdue. Bizarrement, Touya éclatait de rire à chaque fois qu'on lui mentionnait cette version, personne ne savait pourquoi. Et bien sûr, il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit (_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez_, ajoutait-il avec un clin d'oeil).

Et donc, Cutter rêva.

Il se trouvait en habit de Templier dans une salle immense, où étaient présents nombre de joueurs de go. Cutter ne comprenait pas un traître mot du dialecte qu'ils utilisaient entre eux. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, sans faire attention à lui mais cela n'étonna pas outre mesure le demi-elfe pour qui ce n'était pas la première fois. Il observa avec désintérêt quelques parties qui se déroulaient, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire (mais c'était d'un ennui mortel). Il suivit un long moment une jeune fille mignonne comme tout qui disputait une partie avec une espèce de gamin à lunettes et à coupe au bol à l'air coincé. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression de mener, loin de là, ce qui déçut un peu le Templier qui n'aurait pas refusé un dîner en sa compagnie.

Un peu plus loin, un attroupement attira son attention, alors que la jeune fille rangeait les pierres avec un énorme soupir. Il s'y dirigea sans hâte, en se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait là.

Il traversa sans peine la bonne cinquantaine de personnes qui s'étaient agglutinées autour d'une table, remerciant tout bas le fait qu'il n'était qu'un ectoplasme sans consistance pour ceux de ce monde (de cette époque ?). Il s'aperçut alors de la véritable raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

Devant lui se déroulait une partie magnifique, telle que peu de joueurs verraient jamais dans leur vie. Mais Cutter n'en avait cure ; car en effet, penché avec concentration sur le goban, se trouvait... Touya ! Il avait les cheveux bien plus courts (ils étaient coupés au carré) et portait un costume trois-pièces qui lui allait à ravir (_Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui allait pas ?_ se dit négligemment Cutter), mais la sévérité de son expression n'avait pas changé. Il se leva alors en tremblant, annonçant la fin de la partie qu'il avait visiblement perdue. Puis il s'inclina longuement devant son adversaire tandis que la foule se mettait à pousser des applaudissements à tout rompre. L'enthousiasme général qui régnait, l'excitation des joueurs et des spectateurs atteignait même le Templier qui d'habitude ne se souciait guère de go. Sans doute, il avait assisté à une partie qui rentrerait dans la légende ! Il pouvait le voir lui aussi, à travers la forme du jeu sur le goban, la perfection des coups...

Cutter s'en étonna. Sûrement, si une telle partie avait eu lieu dans le passé, elle aurait été consignée par les historiens ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Mais rien n'avait été dit à sa connaissance, et le fait que Touya soit là... serait-ce une vision de l'avenir ? Il lui semblait pourtant que son coéquipier paraissait plus âgé que son double au costume...

Il entendit un rire cristallin qui détourna son attention du goban. Entouré de maints spectateurs qui le félicitaient chaudement, l'adversaire de Touya souriait si fort que Cutter crut être aveuglé un instant. Il observa le nouveau personnage avec intérêt.

Plus petit que son rival, il portait lui aussi un costume, mais alors que Touya semblait taillé pour le sien, le contraste qu'offrait l'apparence de ce garçon étonna le Templier. Contrairement à la plupart des personnes présentes, au maintien irréprochable et à la physionomie austère, il avait un air d'adolescent moderne et tapageur. Brun, les cheveux courts, il portait une frange blonde éclatante à l'avant qui soulignait d'autant plus son caractère radieux. Il était assez beau, mais sans ostentation. Cutter remarqua les innombrables regards éperdus d'admiration que lui jetaient plusieurs personnes de la salle, aussi bien des femmes que des hommes. Sans aucun doute, ce garçon devrait briser bien des coeurs. Il espérait seulement qu'il aurait assez de considération pour ne pas en abuser...

Cutter se tourna de nouveau vers Touya pour recueillir sa réaction, et il faillit tomber de surprise. Tout dans l'attitude du jeune homme, les regards brûlants, l'impatience fougueuse, le souffle haletant, dénotait une passion mal contenue ! Jamais, son partenaire ne l'avait vu dans un tel état d'excitation. Il était d'habitude très calme, quelquefois trop, comme s'il avait perdu son feu intérieur. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de ce Touya-là !

Il suivit la direction de son regard. Pas de doute possible, l'attention de son coéquipier était fixée toute entière sur son précédent adversaire ! Cutter retint un gloussement intéressé; ainsi, même ce glaçon de Touya avait un point faible ! Mais si c'était le cas, qu'était-il advenu du garçon ? Si le Touya qu'il connaissait était si différent... sa flamme se serait-elle éteinte entre-temps ?

Ledit garçon finit de discuter avec le groupe de jeunes gens qui s'était approché de lui (_Tiens ? Il y avait le gamin et la jeune fille de tout-à-l'heure_) et fit mine de vouloir partir. Ses amis semblèrent déçus, mais n'insistèrent pas. Touya, qui alternait entre un bavardage distrait avec un homme mûr en costume blanc et des coups d'œil brûlants à son rival, s'excusa d'une pirouette et fit mine de le suivre. Cutter s'amusait de voir Touya si intéressé par un être vivant.

A ce moment, le jeune garçon brun-blond arriva à sa hauteur... et s'arrêta net. Il fixa avec de gros yeux l'endroit où se trouvait le Templier. Celui-ci se retourna mais ne vit rien de significatif. Il changea de place ; le garçon le suivit du regard.

Ses amis s'étaient rapprochés et le pressaient de questions. Le garçon leur bafouilla une vague excuse (enfin, ça devait être ça) et se remit à partir, mais en passant près de Cutter (on aurait dit qu'il prenait bien soin de ne pas le traverser), il s'inclina profondément. Un homme ventripotent qui se tenait derrière le Templier et triturait un éventail en soufflant crut avec délice que le joueur de go s'adressait à lui, et lui rendit un large sourire carnassier. Le garçon s'esquiva sans un autre mot.

Touya avait lui aussi remarqué le geste étrange de son rival, puisqu'il se précipita vers lui en criant quelque chose. Ils disparurent dans l'ascenseur que le premier garçon avait appelé.

Cutter en restait bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu, c'était impossible... n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était qu'un fantôme dans ce monde...

Il fut alerté par les cris étouffés que poussaient certaines personnes aux fenêtres ; sa conscience de Templier le poussa à aller voir par lui-même ce qui n'allait pas. Un attroupement se formait déjà et lui bloquait la vue. Il put néanmoins distinguer plusieurs objets de forme imposante tomber du ciel dans une gerbe enflammée. D'autres hurlements furent poussés, plus forts, plus brefs aussi, car ce fut à ce moment que l'air explosa en une symphonie de lumière et de flammes.

**xxxxx**

Cutter se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un hurlement d'horreur qui réveilla Lankee. Celui-ci dormait dans l'autre lit de la chambre double qu'on leur avait attribuée. Le joueur de go se leva en gémissant tandis que le Templier s'empêtrait dans ses couvertures. Il était tombé de tout son poids sur le sol dur. Si c'était un aperçu de ce que lui réservait sa vie à l'ordre...

- Cutter ? demanda-t-il doucement en se massant le bas du dos. Ca ne va pas ?

Son compagnon de chambrée fixa d'un air hagard le mur d'en face, encore bouleversé par ses dernières visions. La vision d'une ville en flammes. La vision de dizaines d'êtres mourant sous ses yeux. La vision d'un monde agonisant. Son regard se fit vitreux.

- **_Touya_**, murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix étrange que Lankee ne reconnut pas. **_Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas. Pas encore... Pas toi._**

Lankee ne comprit pas. Il ne put se rendormir et passa le reste de sa nuit à veiller Cutter qui s'était effondré peu de temps après, le sommeil troublé par la vision sans fin d'un monde qui n'existait plus. Le jeune humain n'osait le réveiller de peur de déclencher quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ni même appréhender. Même si de tout point de vue il était un génie du go, dès qu'il s'agissait de l'humeur ou des sentiments des gens, il était particulièrement impuissant et ignorant. Sa dernière relation en date, avec Saya, en était la meilleure preuve. Sans doute, il le voyait avec le recul, il aurait pu choisir une voie moins injuste pour la jeune femme... Mais il n'était plus temps de penser à cela. Cutter émit un gémissement étouffé qui le plongea dans l'inquiétude. Il ne savait pas si la réaction du demi-elfe était normale ; il ne savait presque rien des elfes, d'ailleurs. Du moins pas en pratique. Peu d'elfes (et il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main sans les utiliser tous, Cutter y compris) se complaisaient à fréquenter la « vermine humaine », comme ils disaient volontiers.

_Les elfes noirs_ , essaya-t-il de se rappeler à partir des maigres informations qu'il avait glanées de-ci de-là sans y prêter attention. _Les gens disent qu'ils ne rêvent jamais, qu'ils sont rêves eux-mêmes. Un rêve qui rêve... je me demande s'ils en ont conscience. Mais Cutter... il existe ; il est issu de l'union d'un elfe et d'un humain. Donc cette théorie doit être fausse... je crois._

_C'est un peu comme pour Sai, en fait... une illusion parmi ce monde, mais moi je l'ai vu... moi je m'en souviens... même si ces instants passés en sa compagnie me font l'effet d'un long rêve sans but._

Il soupira en y repensant. Sai avait tellement compté dans sa vie, et dans celle de beaucoup d'autres sans doute... mais cela avait-il le même impact s'ils ne s'en souvenaient pas ? Dans ce cas-là, à quoi bon venir sur terre, pour faire jouer les humains ? Il y avait déjà tellement de joueurs chevronnés chez les Demis !

_Demain, fit-il en se pelotonnant dans le manteau de Cutter qu'il avait finalement gardé, demain Touya nous dira tout... demain je saurais vers quelle direction aller. N'est-ce pas, Sai ?_

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était rendormi, tout contre le lit de Cutter qui avait cessé de bouger pour finalement se plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**xxxxx**

- Maître Sai ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici, dans mon humble demeure ! Mais entrez donc ; je vais demander à Fukaki de nous préparer du thé.

Le jeune homme s'inclina devant son hôte. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui battaient les flancs, aussi fins et soyeux qu'une étoffe de haut prix. Sakaki admira avec plaisir les traits délicieux de son invité, son maintien gracieux et ses manières raffinées. Sans doute, Hikaru no Sai était un joyau sans nom parmi les créatures variées qui peuplaient ce monde.

- Je suis ravi, mais aussi un peu surpris ; je ne pensais pas vous revoir avant une petite dizaine d'années ou deux, tout au moins. Que me vaut cette visite avancée ?

- Une simple question, fit le maître de go en souriant doucement. J'ai ouï-dire que vous avez reçu tantôt la visite de deux Templiers en ces murs. Est-ce vrai ?

- Certes, admit Sakaki à contre-coeur, mais mentir à Sai aurait été inutile. Ils étaient là de la part du Liseur de Temps. L'un d'entre eux m'a défié au go pour obtenir la relique que Sanja m'avait donnée ; vous connaissez nos règles, je n'ai pas pu refuser...

- Et il vous a battu ? Qui était-il ?

- Je l'ignore. Il s'est présenté comme son fils, mais la rumeur disait que celui-ci était médiocre au go... je l'ai laissé me défier en pensant que c'était le cas, sinon pensez bien que je n'aurais jamais accepté un pari si risqué, et à un tel prix...

- Je vois. C'est regrettable.

- Et comment. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas de sang humain, contrairement à son compagnon qui était un Demi.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

- Fi ! Le Liseur de Temps qui se compromettrait avec une humaine ? Où irions-nous !

Sai n'ajouta pas un mot. Il but pensivement la tasse de thé vert amer que leur avait apporté la vieille servante de la maison en tremblant. Sakaki continuait à lui parler de choses et d'autres d'un air badin, qui cachait en réalité son extrême nervosité. Sai avait beau être un hôte de marque, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose qu'il s'intéresse personnellement à vous. Comme toutes les créatures qu'il connaissait et qui fréquentaient Sai à l'occasion, il avait appris à apprécier ce dernier tout en s'en méfiant vivement. Jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'avait pu trouver à quelle espèce il appartenait. Il voyageait de-par le monde pour jouer au go, sans se soucier des périls qui jonchaient inévitablement son chemin. Sakaki savait que plus d'une créature vile avait voulu s'en prendre à lui, sans succès ; et tous ses ennemis disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Plus personne n'osait à présent l'attaquer de peur de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à leurs prédécesseurs.

- J'envisage de rendre visite au Liseur de Temps, murmura le maître de go. Il me dira peut-être ce qu'il cherche à prouver en intervenant de cette manière. Et cela fait longtemps que je souhaite le rencontrer ; on raconte qu'il est un joueur exceptionnel.

- Certes, sourit Sakaki. J'ai déjà joué plusieurs fois contre lui, avec trois pierres de handicap notez bien, et je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance. Peut-être devrais-je envisager de rajouter une pierre ou deux, mais malheureusement mon orgueil m'y empêche...

- Comme la plupart des créatures, fit Sai en riant. Quelquefois je me demande quel choix vous feriez, entre votre fierté et la survie de votre peuple... si vous me permettez la remarque.

- S'agirait-il d'un autre que vous, vous auriez déjà la gorge tranchée, fit gravement son interlocuteur. Ne plaisantez pas avec ça.

- Mais c'est la vérité, continua-t-il néanmoins en baissant les yeux, et c'est dommage... oui, bien dommage.

Sakaki considéra la question. Il connaissait son orgueil et celui des siens ; mais que le Joueur Blanc le mentionne de cette manière... avait-il entrevu leur avenir ? Ou peut-être savait-il des choses que le _kitsune_ ignorait, ce qui était inconcevable du fait de sa position parmi le Peuple Caché... mais il savait aussi que Sai avait ses entrées un peu partout, aussi bien chez les Demis, dirigeants ou non, que le Peuple Caché ou même les humains... en y pensant, seuls les Templiers ne semblaient pas avoir encore reçu sa visite. Visite qu'il envisageait de faire bientôt.

Il se demanda distraitement s'il rencontrerait le mignon Demi qui avait accompagné Akira Paterson ce soir-là. Il n'osait pas le mentionner, mais le fait était qu'il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit... Mais à quoi bon ? Un Demi pareil, qui était devenu Templier, ne devait pas être très fiable. Sans parler du fait que son métier aidant, il serait sans doute mort sous peu. C'était tant pis ; le jeune homme était tout à fait à son goût. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les elfes noirs, ce qui désolait beaucoup ceux de sa race qui mentionnaient le gâchis de la chose. D'autre part, ceux sur qui il jetait son dévolu étaient souvent bien trop hautains pour ne serait-ce que lui accorder un regard lorsque Sakaki amorçait une tentative de séduction. C'était assez normal ; les elfes étaient des créatures raffinées qui ne supportaient pas la manière somme toute assez rude avec laquelle les _kitsune_ courtisaient leur belle ou leur beau du moment. Il leur fallait des fleurs, des poèmes, des années entières d'attentions délicates et de preuves d'amour précieuses pour pouvoir en tirer quelque chose, ce qui concordait mal avec les offres grossières de nourriture, les paroles franches et la cour expédiée qu'affectionnaient le peuple roux. Combien de fois avait-il été éconduit par des elfes outrés par son manque de tact !

Sai lui proposa une partie pédagogique, qu'il accepta sans râler. Il était de toute façon trop préoccupé pour jouer une vraie partie contre un tel maître. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans accroc ni incident notable ; vers minuit, Sai voulut prendre congé malgré les protestations de son hôte. Il partit néanmoins d'un pas tranquille et disparut dans la nuit, non sans avoir assuré à Sakaki qu'il transmettrait le bonjour au Liseur de Temps et à son fils de sa part. Le _kitsune _le regarda s'éloigner dans les ténèbres d'un air mélancolique.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'avec Sai s'éloignait toute un pan de son existence. Il frissonna. Jusqu'à présent, les prémonitions que lui chuchotait son instinct aiguisé s'étaient toujours avérées exactes. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul parmi les créatures à former une telle hypothèse. Une rumeur, telle un souffle sournois et persistant, traînait dans les rangs du Peuple Caché. Certains avaient hasardés à mi-mots que Sai était un dieu de l'ancien temps venu en éclaireur, pour on ne savait quel obscur événement qui allait bientôt se produire. D'autres avaient rapporté des mouvements étranges, des manifestations inconnues au fin fond des terres de Central, là où se trouvaient de vastes étendues de terres arides que même les charognards avaient déserté.

En outre, les interventions de plus en plus fréquentes du Liseur de Temps en inquiétaient plus d'un. Il s'était tenu jusque-là bien tranquille dans sa Tour de Babel à surveiller la masse grouillante des humains, sans plus se soucier du Peuple Caché et de ses petites querelles vindicatives. C'était une époque révolue ; pour preuve la visite impromptue de son digne descendant et de son compagnon au teint hâlé. Pour la centième fois peut-être, il se demanda ce que James Paterson voulait faire de la précieuse relique qu'il avait dû céder aux Templiers. Elle était certes d'une grande importance aux yeux des _kitsune_, mais seulement pour sa valeur historique et affective ; une telle breloque serait inutile, voire malsaine entre les mains du groupuscule humain qu'était l'ordre du Temple. Il hocha gravement la tête.

Une chose était sûre : quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qui risquait de bouleverser en profondeur l'ordre établi. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sai en serait la clé.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Ouf ! Enfin le troisième chapitre ! Ca a été long pour moi, entre les cours et tout ça. On voit peu Akira dans cette partie, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite. Il reviendra très vite, après tout c'est lui qui a le premier rôle !

J'ai vu que j'avais reçu 3 reviews, c'est gentil. Merci à **_Yumi00_**, **_Nadramon_** et **_Stingmon_**, et aussi à tous ceux qui prendraient la peine de me lire. Je sais que le contexte de cette fic est étrange, mais que voulez-vous j'ai eu cette idée en tête durant toutes mes vacances où j'avais rien à faire et elle voulait pas me lâcher.

Pour répondre à la question de **_Yumi00_**, j'ai déjà en tête les grandes lignes de l'histoire ainsi que la fin, mais entre-temps tout se fait au « feeling », je crée mon monde et mes personnages au fur et à mesure et je comble les vides s'il faut. C'est ma méthode, mais pas forcément la meilleure. C'est surtout dû à ma grande flemme... Mais ça a marché jusque-là, alors je me dis que ça va.

Merci encore à tous et à bientôt dans le chapitre 4 !

_**Mokoshna**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : _Un dieu cruel nous regarde_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (boude).

**Avertissements :** Totalement **AU** (Alternate Universe), **Spoilers** de la fin du manga (tout pleins en fait), personnages complètement **OOC **(Out Of Character), **Yaoi** à un moment, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit (sauf si c'est pour vous plaindre que c'est du yaoi, ça non).

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on va dire ce qui est : j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer les yeux sur un écran pour lire des scanlations et rechercher des citations sur un manga sur des joueurs de go un peu fanatiques; suite de quoi, j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer le cerveau pour écrire des trucs sur des joueurs de go. Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai une vie parfaitement saine et équilibrée, merci.

Le titre est tiré d'un manga yaoi que je n'ai jamais lu mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai aimé le titre, j'ai voulu le réutiliser un jour, et voilà. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les citations de début sont (souvent) des traductions-maison des scanlations, donc c'est pas toujours terrible et ça ne ressemble pas forcément à la version française, que je n'ai pas sous la main, désolée.

L'histoire en est à ses balbutiements. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, et c'est déjà très bizarre... je pense qu'elle mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 4 : _Shûsaku Honinbo_**

_**Kadowaki : **Depuis combien de temps joues-tu au go ?_

_**Hikaru : **Mille ans !_

_ Propos tenus à la fin de la partie entre Kadowaki et Hikaru _

_**(Volume 8, chap. 62) **_

**xxxxx**

Lili Béranger tira à elle la couverture, forçant sa coéquipière à se coller davantage à elle pour ne pas mourir de froid. Mais cela ne dérangeait nullement la jeune femme, bien au contraire. Elle respira avec délectation le parfum discret de la meilleure joueuse de go de la Tour de Babel, à mi-chemin entre du jasmin et de la fraise. C'était le paradis.

- Arrête ça, marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Lili. Je suis fiancée, t'as oublié ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ? se lamenta doucement son amie. Toi fleur délicate entre toutes, entre les mains d'un animâle qui flétrira tes pétales et piétinera ta précieuse innocence de jouvencelle apeurée... non, rien que d'y penser, je tremble d'émoi et supplie les dieux d'apaiser tes ardeurs antédiluviennes envers la gent masculine...

Lili ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré sa fatigue. Sa partenaire du moment, Mylène Soprano, était une féministe acharnée en plus d'être une lesbienne notoire, ce qui lui avait valu le sobriquet de Madame Sapho, qu'elle adorait et portait fièrement telle une bannière conquérante. Son plus grand passe-temps était, selon ses dires, de tenter de « décorrompre » les jeunes filles confuses qui s'était détournées de la douceur moite des seins d'une partenaire en faveur de la lourdeur révoltante d'un « animâle », comme elle appelait la population masculine qui l'entourait. Du reste, elle ne croyait qu'à-demi à ce discours extrémiste et ne continuait vraiment à débiter ses âneries que pour ne pas rompre la tradition qu'elle s'était fixée, qui se composait de trois règles essentielles à savoir :

Draguer le plus de jolies filles possibles autour d'elle

Rabaisser le plus de garçons possibles autour d'elle (avec peut-être une minuscule exception pour ceux qu'elle aimait bien – oui, il y en avait !)

être la plus extravagante, la plus grande gueule et la plus flamboyante que possible.

Elle ne démordait vraiment pas de sa tâche : arrivée à la Tour il y avait déjà soixante-dix ans, elle avait commencé son service en toute beauté en assommant un groupe de mâles qui s'étaient moqués à vive voix de son orientation sexuelle et avaient tenu des propos non seulement sexistes, mais aussi insultants. Ils avaient dû passer trois mois à l'hôpital, mais personne ne lui avait plus fait de remarques déplacées depuis ce jour. Pour la défense de ces pauvres garçons, il fallait dire qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était du peuple des Amazones... ce que ne laissait en rien supposer son apparence somme toute assez féminine. Elle était très fine et élancée, et ses traits délicats, ses grands yeux noirs en amande, ses longs cheveux blonds contrastaient avec l'image habituelle des Amazones, qui étaient en général des furies brunes ou rousses aux yeux injectés de sang et à la stature de catcheurs surdopés aux hormones. Pour ne rien arranger, elle affectionnait particulièrement les robes et les tenues sexy qui mettaient en valeur sa silhouette de mannequin.

Sa première réaction, après qu'on l'ait présentée à sa nouvelle partenaire, fut de la prendre brusquement dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement, et ce malgré la présence du capitaine Harry Paterson, le fils du Commandeur et son supérieur hiérarchique direct. Harry ne fit qu'en rire (en fait il s'y attendait et aurait au contraire été très inquiet du manque de réaction de la jeune femme). En outre, il avait déjà eu une discussion avec Mylène, lui demandant à mi-mots de protéger sa fiancée de son mieux, ce que la jeune femme avait accepté, à mi-mots là aussi (ils étaient amis depuis près de vingt ans et avaient tout un système assez complexe pour se comprendre sans rien révéler de leurs véritables pensées, ce qui en déroutait plus d'un à la Tour). Une fois les présentations faites, Harry s'était mis en devoir de saluer Madame Sapho à sa manière, qui consistait en une empoignade virile qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une prise de catch (mais Mylène le lui rendait bien, de son côté.) Lili en fut quitte pour une légère frayeur quand elle entendit nettement les os d'Harry émettre un craquement sinistre deux secondes après que Mylène lui ait fait un _german souplex_. Fort heureusement, le jeune homme se releva sans dommage et admit sa cinq-cents quarante-deuxième défaite consécutive (en promettant une revanche pour la fois suivante, et son adversaire se mit à pousser un rire strident à base de « Oh hohoho » qui s'amplifia à travers la Tour et effraya les animaux dans les écuries situées trente étages plus bas).

- Ce n'est pas juste, se lamenta pour la forme Mylène en se collant si près à Lili que celle-ci doutait qu'on puisse glisser quoi que ce soit entre elles sans leur arracher la peau, je suis pourtant infiniment plus belle, douce, affectueuse et raffinée que Harry. Ou que n'importe quel mâle, d'ailleurs.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit en souriant Lili, mais c'est de Harry dont je suis amoureuse.

Ce qui fit taire Mylène jusqu'au petit matin, sans néanmoins la décoller de sa partenaire. Elle était ravie, au fond. Aucun mâle ne méritait autant une jeune fille pareille que son meilleur ami.

Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre un léger grattement à l'extérieur de leur igloo qui la fit se redresser immédiatement, suivie de Lili qui fixa l'entrée d'un air inquiet. Le fragile édifice de glace se mit à trembler, puis explosa en projetant divers éclats autour d'elle. Elles aperçurent alors leur ennemi et se mirent en garde.

**xxxxx**

- Maître Honinbo, fit le jeune garçon en s'inclinant, c'est l'heure.

- J'arrive.

D'un trône immense qui avait été savamment sculpté de la même pièce d'ivoire, surgit un homme de grande taille, enveloppé dans un vaste manteau couleur de ténèbres qui se découpait nettement dans le décor entièrement blanc de la salle. Il portait, entrelacé dans ses longs cheveux d'un roux lumineux, un bijou magnifique d'argent et de pierreries, dont le motif final lui tombait sur le front en formant un étrange serpent de jade à la beauté brute et envoûtante. Il adressa un bref sourire froid au garçon qui l'attendait patiemment sans un mot.

- Quel dommage de devoir quitter ce palais de glace, fit pensivement le Honinbo en balayant d'un regard la pièce. Je commençais presque à m'y sentir chez moi.

Il remarqua à quel point son vis-à-vis serrait les poings, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir ouvrir la bouche. Son maître s'approcha lentement de lui et lui saisit le menton sans ménagement.

- Tout est prêt, au moins ? Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre mon rival...

- Oui, articula péniblement le garçon, le visage tordu par la douleur. Mes créatures ont localisé Sai. Il vient de sortir de chez Sakaki...

- Petit renardeau arrogant, fit le Honinbo d'un rire cruel. Tes créatures sont toujours là-bas, je suppose ?

- Oui, mais...

- Parfait. Dis-leur de se débarrasser de ce ver de terre.

- Mais...

- Une vermine qui recueille en sa demeure mon ennemi ne mérite pas la pathétique existence que des dieux misérables lui ont accordée. Il ne mérite que la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne trouve pas, mon petit Lézard ?

Il lâcha son aide et darda sur la forme ratatinée sur le sol des yeux à demi-fous qui promettaient moult morts et tortures à tous ceux qui osaient commettre le sacrilège de s'opposer à sa volonté. Lézard se releva en tremblant et s'inclina d'une courbette difficile.

- Que votre volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel, Maître. Je... je transmettrais vos ordres à mes créatures.

Le Honinbo partit d'un rire fou qui résonna à travers tout le palais.

**xxxxx**

A l'extrême Nord des territoires connus, se trouvait le continent de glace d'Eterna. Ses habitants y menaient une vie rude : comme sa situation géographique le laissait supposer, le temps y était si froid que presque rien ne pouvait y pousser. Un bon nombre de créatures, magiques ou pas, et quelques groupuscules isolés d'humains y survivaient toutefois toute l'année, les dieux seuls savaient comment. C'était une contrée sauvage et inhospitalière, que les rayons du soleil arrivaient à peine à éclairer. La présence abondante de glace, qui reflétait le moindre rayon maigrelet de lumière et l'amplifiait d'étrange manière, permettait à tous de distinguer les choses. Néanmoins, une fois l'an durant plusieurs lunes, l'obscurité la plus totale se faisait et les créatures les plus faibles n'avaient d'autre choix que de se terrer en tremblant dans leur repaire.

C'est pendant le couvert d'une de ces nuits qu'il est arrivé, l'homme au long manteau de ténèbres qui se faisait appeler Shûsaku Honinbo. A grand fracas, il avait investi le palais de glace qui était le centre névralgique du pays et avait asservi à sa cause ses occupants, un peuple fier de créatures qui y vivaient depuis la nuit des temps (ou ce qui leur semblait comparable). Il avait mis à leur tête le tout jeune garçon qu'il avait emmené avec lui, un enfant aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et au regard éteint qu'il appelait « Lézard ». Sa tenue rouge et noir, horriblement fine et moulante, attirait autant l'attention que le manteau infini de son maître, se découpant dans les étendues immaculées de glace. Aucune autre créature d'Eterna n'osa contredire sa présence incongrue en ces lieux, d'autant plus qu'il avait à présent en son pouvoir le peuple des _Grouke_, les anciens occupants du palais.

Les _Grouke _étaient d'étranges monstres immenses et poilus, à la forme trapue et aux longs poils bruns qui traînaient jusqu'à terre. Imaginez une boule de poils d'où sortaient deux yeux ronds inexpressifs, un gros et long nez en forme de triangle et deux petits bras aux longs doigts acérés. Ils ne communiquaient qu'avec des grognements et des claquements de dents émis par leur grande bouche grimaçante. Ils se déplaçaient très lentement, mais avaient une particularité physique qui faisait que peu de personnes les fréquentaient : ils émettaient le froid autour d'eux. Rien ne pouvait échapper à leur aura glacée une fois qu'ils étaient passés à proximité : humains, plantes, animaux, créatures, tous se gelaient quasi instantanément et périssaient. Même la flamme la plus vive n'y pouvait rien. Les _Grouke_ éteignaient toute chaleur, même celle du coeur. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient les esprits de l'hiver. De leur palais de glace, ils entamaient une lente mais sûre migration vers les pays touchés par leur influence et apportaient le froid et la glace avec eux. Ce n'était qu'une fois partis que le printemps revenait dans ces lieux. Ils étaient souvent solitaires, mais le palais de glace au centre d'Eterna était le point de repère de leur race.

En dehors des _Grouke_, Lézard avait sous ses ordres des créatures d'ombre aux formes changeantes et aux pouvoirs limités, mais en quantité si importante qu'il n'avaient presque rien à craindre d'une attaque ennemie. Tout comme les _Grouke_ étaient les esprits de l'hiver, les _Yuke_ étaient des créatures de la nuit, descendants de petits dieux qui avec le temps avaient dégénéré en ombres agressives et sans volonté. On voyait régulièrement des petites bandes de _Yuke_ sillonner les immensités glacées d'Eterna, soit pour aller accomplir une tâche qu'on leur avait ordonné, soit tout simplement pour prévenir les fouineurs un peu trop curieux qui s'intéresseraient à leurs maîtres sans y avoir été invités. Ce fut l'une de ces patrouilles de routine qui tomba sur le petit igloo bâti à la hâte où s'étaient réfugiées les Templières Lili Béranger et Mylène Soprano.

**xxxxx**

- LILI ! EST-CE QUE CA VA ! hurla Mylène en brandissant l'énorme massue en acier brut qui lui servait d'arme.

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil sa coéquipière se relever en se frottant le haut de la tête. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de ses cheveux roux coupés à hauteur d'épaule, qu'elle rejeta en arrière d'un geste empressé.

- Ca peut aller, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Juste un peu sonnée.

La jeune fille frotta énergiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour les réchauffer. Elle ne portait pas de gant et d'ailleurs n'en aurait pas eu besoin : immédiatement, une flamme claire et haute apparut devant elle, éclairant les alentours comme en plein jour. Ce qu'elles virent les firent se rapprocher davantage l'une de l'autre.

Une masse grouillante d'ombres les encerclaient sur une bonne centaine de mètres, les empêchant de passer. Les vagues irrégulières qui agitaient la surface s'arrêtèrent un instant de bouger au contact de la lumière, puis elles reprirent en doublant, triplant d'intensité, comme si l'éclairage les avaient mises en fureur. Lili se concentra et fit un petit signe de la tête à Mylène. La flamme qu'elle tenait gonfla démesurément ; elle la sépara en deux, en quatre, continuant jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtint une bonne cinquantaine de boules de feu vives tournoyant autour d'elle à toute vitesse. Les ombres semblèrent se ratatiner. Il faisait si clair et si chaud qu'on se serait cru dans le désert de Morden et non sur le continent glacé d'Eterna. Lili abaissa peu à peu les flammes qui touchaient presque le sol. Les ombres s'éloignaient un peu ; Mylène se précipita.

L'Amazone abattit sa massue sur les ennemis les plus proches. Le sol gelé trembla et se fissura si fort qu'une partie des attaquants fut englouti sous terre. Mais déjà les survivants avaient pris une décision. Les deux femmes virent la mer d'ombres rétrécir et se transformer, devenant de sombres silhouettes humaines ou animales. Mylène évita de justesse une lance noire qu'un guerrier imposant avait lancé en direction de son coeur, mais il fallut de peu qu'elle soit écrasée par une ombre qui avait pris la forme d'un golem. Heureusement, Lili s'interposa et engloutit le golem dans ses flammes. La créature se tordit de douleur en poussant un couinement aigu qui dura un long moment et parut attiser l'ardeur de ses congénères. Un rhinocéros chargea la manieuse de flammes ; Mylène le stoppa net d'un coup de massue et, par un effort démesuré qui gonfla les muscles de ses épaules délicates, l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Puis elle se mit à abattre une troupe de chevaliers en armure qui la menaçaient de leurs épées, mais ils étaient au moins une dizaine et attaquaient si serrés qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se faire transpercer.

Lili n'était pas en reste : elle lançait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait maintes flammes en plus de celles qui lévitaient déjà, qui allèrent s'écraser contre les ennemis qui essayaient de la cerner. Un homme aux longs bras proéminents la saisit par surprise à l'arrière, tandis qu'elle était occupée à repousser les attaques insistantes de minuscules colibris noirs. Il la serra si fort qu'elle poussa un petit cri strident qui fut amplifié par la glace, tandis que les becs acérés des oiseaux atteignaient sa chair.

**xxxxx**

- Maître ! Nous sommes attaqués !

Sakaki bondit de son lit à l'annonce épouvantée de sa fidèle servante. Fukaki jetait vers lui des yeux suppliants et tremblait si fort qu'elle donnait l'impression de vouloir se briser à chaque instant. Sakaki lui lança un regard sévère.

- Qui et où ?

- Partout, monseigneur ! Les gardes essaient de les contenir dans les couloirs, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils arrivent dans vos quartiers...

- Comment est-ce possible ? Par où sont-ils entrés ? Le _kekkai _est infranchissable !

- Ils n'ont pas franchi le _kekkai_, monseigneur. Ce sont des _Yuke._

- Dans ma maison ? Impossible ! Pourquoi se donneraient-ils tant de mal ?

- Je l'ignore, messire... Mais hâtez-vous ! Nous devons fuir !

- Jamais ! Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider par quelques ombrelettes ! Je suis chez moi !

- Seigneur, ils...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Un craquement grave dans son dos indiqua que la mince porte en papier de riz avait explosé sous la pression de l'agresseur. Fukaki blanchit et reprit en un éclair sa véritable forme, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était surprise. Une vieille renarde aux poils gris délavés alla se tasser en geignant derrière son maître. Sakaki émit un sifflement furieux en direction de l'ombre en forme de chevalier qui avait renversé la porte de sa chambre.

- Comment osez-vous, créatures sans âme ? Je suis un _Kyuubi_, de la haute noblesse _kitsune_ !

L'ombre l'ignora sans vergogne. Elle se rapprochait d'eux, mais Sakaki n'avait pas peur. Les _Yuke _n'étaient rien en comparaison d'un _kitsune _; il s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'aucun ait pu franchir les gardes de sa maison. C'est alors qu'il sentit un souffle glacé dans son dos suivi d'un grognement hargneux. Puis le mur aussi explosa dans un éclat blanc. Fukaki poussa un long gémissement : elle avait reçu de plein fouet plusieurs morceaux et saignait à présent abondamment. Quant à Sakaki, il avait, logé dans le bras droit en plus de quelques blessures sans importance, un long embout de bois et de glace qui lui infligeait une douleur vive. Il arracha le morceau le plus conséquent d'un geste nerveux et se retourna en grimaçant.

Un _Grouke ! _Que faisait-il si loin dans le sud, à cette période de l'année ? Pas étonnant que les gardes aient été impuissants devant l'invasion ! Comment lutter contre l'esprit même de l'hiver ?

Il se tenait là, gelant le sol autour de lui et flétrissant tout signe de vie sur son passage. Sakaki vit derrière lui un bout du couloir où gisaient plusieurs de ses hommes, transformés en blocs de glace par le souffle de la bête. L'un d'eux avait le visage tourné vers lui, qui se tordait en une grimace affreuse et terrifiée. Sakaki ramassa Fukaki et se mit à courir à toute vitesse en direction du _Grouke_. Même s'ils étaient très dangereux, les _Grouke _étaient extrêmement lents. En effet, celui-ci le laissa passer par l'ouverture qu'il avait faite sans problème, mais le _kitsune_ le frôla de si près qu'il sentit ses cheveux geler et sa peau craqueler au passage. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'effet que le pouvoir du _Grouke_ faisait sur cette pauvre Fukaki qui était bien vieille et avait été horriblement blessée par les projectiles du mur.

Il se fallut de peu qu'il échappa à ses agresseurs. Les _Yuke _grouillaient autour de lui, mais il était bien trop rapide pour eux et il en profitait même au passage pour en exterminer quelques-uns avec ses griffes et sa queue. Il cherchait désespérément des signes de ses hommes ; les seuls qu'il avait vu jusque-là étaient froids et ne bougeraient plus. Il atteignit bientôt le jardin, où il entendit une clameur enragée envahir l'air.

Là, entourés par une vingtaine de _Yuke _et un _Grouke _qui s'acheminait lentement vers eux, six de ses hommes tenaient encore bon. Sakaki vit à leur tête Kakeru, son jeune cousin qui venait à peine d'atteindre son centième printemps cette année. Comme tous les autres, il avait repris une partie de sa vraie forme, la plus effective à son niveau pour attaquer, et tentait de repousser avec l'énergie du désespoir les assauts des _Yuke_. Il saignait déjà à plusieurs endroits et avait le bout de la queue tranché net ; ses compagnons, aussi jeunes que lui (sans doute des camarades de jeu), n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Sakaki vit rouge.

- KAKERU ! hurla-t-il en direction de son cousin.

Ce dernier l'entendit et parut reprendre courage. Il enfonça sa main droite dans la poitrine d'un _Yuke _humanoïde qui s'affaissa dans un horrible son de gelée. Ses camarades luttaient de leur mieux mais allaient se faire dominer d'un instant à l'autre.

Sakaki lâcha doucement son fardeau et fonça. Son corps parut gonfler démesurément ; bientôt, une créature immense aux yeux de feu et de sang perça la formation de l'ennemi _Yuke_. Le_ Kyuubi _avait repris sa forme. En voyant cela, les jeunes _kitsune _poussèrent des cris de triomphe malgré leur fatigue. Sakaki joua des griffes et des crocs et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, presque tous les _Yuke _avaient disparus. Le _Grouke _sembla hésiter ; un grognement sourd du _Kyuubi_ en sa direction le fit reculer de quelques pas. Puis il parut prendre une décision et continua son avancée. Sakaki se précipita vers lui pour l'achever, malgré le froid qui lui engourdissait les pattes et les sens.

C'est alors que Kakeru poussa un cri effrayé. Sakaki eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil un jeune humain en rouge lui lancer une énorme boule d'énergie empoisonnée, qui lui aurait infligé un grand dommage et aurait sans nul doute permis à l'ennemi de l'achever. Mais une forme dégingandée s'interposa et reçut le coup à sa place. Fukaki poussa un dernier hurlement de douleur et tomba lourdement à terre. Elle qui se plaignait sans cesse de son poil gris-blanc, était maintenant devenue entièrement noire à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu.

Sakaki poussa une complainte aiguë où se mêlaient la colère et la douleur. Fukaki avait été sa servante et sa nourrice depuis qu'il était un tout jeune renardeau à peine sorti du ventre de sa mère ; à la mort prématurée de celle-ci, elle s'était occupée de son petit seigneur comme s'il s'agissait de son fils. Il chargea le jeune humain responsable de la mort de sa mère de coeur.

Celui-ci parut voir le péril dans lequel il se trouvait ; il dressa en hâte un _kekkai_ autour de lui qui suffit à peine pour contenir le choc de l'attaque du _Kyuubi_. Le kekkai explosa en un million de particules au deuxième assaut, mais déjà le garçon s'était ressaisi et avait commencé à ouvrir un portail qui le mènerai en lieu sûr. Il s'esquiva sans demander son reste, sous les grognements furieux de Sakaki qui réussit néanmoins à lui porter un coup de griffe violent qui faillit lui arracher le bras. Puis le garçon passa à travers l'écran de lumière qui disparut avant même que son adversaire puisse s'en rendre compte.

Il passa l'heure suivante à déchaîner son amertume sur les quelques _Yuke _qui restaient et sur les trois _Grouke _qui les avaient accompagnés. Sa fureur était telle que même les esprits de l'hiver, d'ordinaire nonchalants et sans crainte, tentèrent de fuir devant lui, en vain. Sakaki les mit en pièce, et ils s'affaissèrent dans un tourbillon de vapeur glacée qui semblait à peine l'atteindre. Le sol où avait été tués les _Grouke _resta gelé à partir de là, quelle que soit la température ambiante et le climat. Plus rien n'y poussait et ce qu'on y déposait se transformait peu à peu en bloc de glace.

Les rares survivants (il en restait une quinzaine sur une famille au départ formée de plus de cent membres) enterrèrent de leur mieux leurs morts. Le domaine avait été affreusement saccagé, la moitié des bâtiments n'étaient plus que décombres ou en étaient réduites à leurs fondations. Sakaki mit lui-même en terre son ancienne nourrice. La famille Sakaki en avait pris un coup. D'ici quelques jours, toutes les créatures magiques sauraient ce qui leur était advenu.

Sakaki attendait peu de leur part, même de ceux de sa race. La règle était de fermer les yeux quand une menace trop grande qui ne vous concernait pas et ne risquait pas de vous concerner s'abattait sur un voisin. Et lui qui ne savait même pas qui, ni pourquoi on avait décimé presque toute sa famille !

Il resta longtemps devant la tombe de Fukaki, à réfléchir et à méditer. Kakeru avait pris la tête des maigres opérations de reconstruction à sa place, tout en lui rendant régulièrement visite. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour son cousin qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'enterrement. Il refusait de s'alimenter ou de dormir.

Au matin du cinquième jour, Sakaki se leva.

Il alla voir Kakeru et demanda un repas consistant qu'il engloutit en quelques bouchées. Puis il donna ses instructions au reste de sa famille. Kakeru voulut bien protester, mais il resta inflexible et le jeune_ kitsune _dût bien se plier à ses ordres, le coeur lourd et l'esprit empli d'inquiétude pour son cousin.

Le soir même, les quatorze survivants de la prestigieuse famille de _kitsune _Sakaki, Kakeru à leur tête, quittèrent leur domaine familial qu'ils avaient occupés depuis au moins cinq mille ans pour rejoindre leur branche cousine des Sanja, située bien au-delà à l'Ouest.

Sakaki se sépara d'eux et de sa maison sans un regard en arrière. Il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être même rattraper Sai.

**xxxxx**

- LILI ! TIENS BON !

Mylène repoussa le chevalier qui l'assaillait avec ses dernières forces. Passant prestement entre les jambes d'un autre, elle se dirigea en courant vers sa partenaire qui se débattait en vain. Déjà, les flammes qu'elle avait allumé commençaient à s'éteindre, ce qui redonna de la vigueur à leurs ennemis. Mylène faillit être embrochée par les pointes d'un hérisson géant qui fonçait vers elle en roulant ; heureusement, elle avait brandi sa massue à temps et avait réussi à bloquer son avancée. Mais son arme craquela d'horrible manière. La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de le remarquer et se précipita vers Lili. Elle ne pouvait risquer de la blesser, alors elle battit l'air avec ses propres mains pour tenter de chasser les oiseaux qui avaient infligés de nombreuses blessures à son amie. Mais ceux-ci revenaient sans cesse ; elle voulut abattre l'ombre qui retenait sa partenaire mais s'aperçut qu'il était fiché dans le sol et accroché à elle d'une manière si serrée qu'elle n'aurait pas pu l'attaquer avec sa massue sans toucher aussi Lili. Elle poussa un cri désespéré.

- Couche-toi, entendit-elle alors.

Lili avait murmuré si faiblement ces mots, mais Mylène les avait entendus et elle se laissa aussitôt tomber. Dans une mission, il était primordial de vouer une confiance aveugle dans son coéquipier si l'on voulait survivre.

Un souffle brûlant sembla traverser l'air un instant. Mylène leva les yeux et vit les colibris, mais aussi la forme qui retenait son amie et les autres ombres qui allaient les attaquer à leur tour s'enflammer brusquement. La combustion dura bien deux minutes ; Mylène attrapa au passage Lili qui tombait, le dos horriblement brûlé par la dernière attaque qu'elle avait porté. Leurs ennemis achevèrent de se consumer en très peu de temps, mais l'Amazone s'en moquait bien. Lili était au plus mal ! Et il n'y avait pas d'habitation à proximité, rien que de la glace à perte de vue ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Harry, si elle mourrait ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait même encore se regarder dans une glace ?

Elle frictionna du mieux qu'elle pouvait la brûlure avec du givre, s'assura que son amie respirait encore puis la prit sur son dos en veillant à ce qu'elle soit bien installée. Puis elle contempla l'horizon, vers là où elle savait que se trouvait le village le plus proche, et se mit à courir.

**xxxxx**

- Harry ? Tu es encore debout à cette heure ?

James Paterson haussa un sourcil à la vue de son fils, qui était en train de parcourir avec concentration un cahier que lui avait donné Akira un peu plus tôt.

- Des kifu ?

- Oui. C'est Akira qui me les a copié. Il paraît qu'ils appartiennent à un très grand joueur de son monde qui s'appelait Shûsaku Honinbo.

- Shûsaku Honinbo ? Comme c'est étrange...

- Il était vraiment très bon, sauf que ses jôseki sont bizarres... le style de jeu est un peu déroutant, mais excellent. Même moi qui ne suis pas très doué, je peux le reconnaître.

James prit une chaise et s'installa près de son fils. Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements de Harry, situés non loin de ceux du Commandeur et c'est justement grâce à cela que son père avait vu qu'il n'était pas encore couché à presque deux heures du matin.

- Lili revient demain non ?

- Oui, fit Harry d'un air heureux. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Akira de me montrer des kifu de son monde. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

- C'est une délicate attention, sourit James. Au fait, Akira est rentré de mission.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Harry. Je pensais que c'était une affaire difficile...

- C'était le cas, admit son père. Mais il s'est passé plusieurs événements inattendus. Avec un peu de chance, le coupable deviendra Templier dès demain.

- Hein ?

- Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, dit son père en riant, et il nous sera très utile. Il dit avoir rencontré un dieu du nom de Sai.

- Ce serait formidable si c'était le cas, acquiesça Harry. Mais c'est bien celui de la prophétie, tu es sûr?

- Celui-là ou un autre, peu importe, fit gravement le Commandeur. Au pire, il nous présentera à ses « collègues ».

- Tu crois ?

- Nous sommes près du but, très près même. En tout cas, Akira semblait perturbé en revenant. Comme s'il avait croisé un fantôme.

- C'est peut-être en rapport avec sa Lumière ?

- Peut-être. Il refuse d'en parler.

James secoua la tête en poussant un énorme soupir. Harry, qui avait lâché le cahier de kifu, quitta son bureau pour aller s'allonger sur son lit. Il contempla un instant le plafond haut de sa chambre, ressassant dans sa tête ce qu'il savait sur son frère adoptif.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ce garçon... Hikaru ? Il est mort, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de consulter Gaïa à son sujet.

- Et ?

- Elle refuse d'en parler. Je crois vraiment que ça remonte d'avant la Grande Guerre.

- Si c'est le cas, on risque de ne jamais savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Déjà qu'on n'est même pas sûr de ce qu'est vraiment Akira...

- Quelle importance, au fond ?

- C'est tout toi, ça. Mais je te respecte pour cela.

James adressa un sourire triste à son fils. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais te laisser. J'ai encore une longue journée de travail demain et les yeux me tombent. Je suppose que tu as pris ta journée demain ?

- Bien sûr. Pour une fois que Lili a des congés, on va en profiter ! Et je pense que ça ne fera pas non plus de mal à Mylène de prendre des vacances. Ca lui permettra peut-être de faire des rencontres, qui sait ?

- Penses-tu. Cette furie n'est vraiment pas sortable.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a bien failli te tuer quand tu as dit qu'elle apprécierait mieux les hommes si seulement elle voulait en essayer un seul !

- Je blaguais à moitié ! Elle prend tout au sérieux.

- Bah. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !

- Parle pour toi ! Bon, j'y vais ou je ne serais jamais parti.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Père.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

James referma doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci se faisait déjà une joie de la journée merveilleuse qu'il passerait avec sa fiancée le lendemain. Il avait déjà tout préparé. Retrouvailles émouvantes, petit déjeuner tranquille, suivi d'une promenade dans les jardins aménagés du quinzième étage où il lui montrerait les kifus, puis il l'emmènerait déjeuner à Babylone, la ville que surplombait la Tour de Babel. Babylone était une ville moderne et animée ; ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de s'ennuyer. Le soir, il avait prévu un petit dîner intime aux chandelles dans sa chambre, qu'il avait préparée et astiquée à cette occasion.

Sans doute, ce serait une journée inoubliable !

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Oups ! Toujours pas d'Akira ou de Hikaru, désolée ! Mais il y a quand même des persos du manga, dont je tairais l'identité pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Et l'histoire commence à m'échapper complètement, on dirait. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout n'hésitez à me faire part de vos impressions !

_**Mokoshna**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : _Un dieu cruel nous regarde_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (boude).

**Avertissements :** Totalement **AU** (Alternate Universe), **Spoilers** de la fin du manga (tout pleins en fait), personnages complètement **OOC **(Out Of Character), **Yaoi** à un moment, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit (sauf si c'est pour vous plaindre que c'est du yaoi, ça non).

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on va dire ce qui est : j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer les yeux sur un écran pour lire des scanlations et rechercher des citations sur un manga sur des joueurs de go un peu fanatiques; suite de quoi, j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer le cerveau pour écrire des trucs sur des joueurs de go. Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai une vie parfaitement saine et équilibrée, merci.

Le titre est tiré d'un manga yaoi que je n'ai jamais lu mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai aimé le titre, j'ai voulu le réutiliser un jour, et voilà. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les citations de début sont (souvent) des traductions-maison des scanlations, donc c'est pas toujours terrible et ça ne ressemble pas forcément à la version française, que je n'ai pas sous la main, désolée.

L'histoire en est à ses balbutiements. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, et c'est déjà très bizarre... je pense qu'elle mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 5 : _Hikaru Shindou_**

_**Sai : **Maintenant, je suis aux côtés de Hikaru, mais il y a 140 ans, j'étais avec Torajiro. Et avant cela, à l'époque Heian, je jouais au palais impérial. Depuis, mille ans se sont écoulés et je suis toujours devant un goban. Jusqu'à quand les dieux me pardonneront-ils cet égoïsme ?_

Pensées de Sai, alors que Hikaru jouait contre son grand-père****

_**(Volume 5, chap. 38) **_

**xxxxx**

Akira contempla l'immensité blanche dans laquelle il se trouvait, sans comprendre. Il se souvenait d'être revenu de mission avec Cutter de chez les Soma, en ramenant comme témoin Lankee Houdin, le joueur de go. Il avait fait son rapport à James Paterson, puis il était allé se coucher dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée...

Une secousse traversa le paysage, comme une onde de lumière vive. Il redressa les yeux qu'il avait caché derrière sa main par réflexe. Autour de lui, plus de décor blanc, mais le bruit et l'agitation d'une ville ! Une grande avenue, il lui semblait la reconnaître... Tokyo ! Il était à Tokyo, devant la Nihon Ki-In !

- Touya ? fit une voix qu'il reconnut instantanément malgré les années de séparation.

- Hikaru !

C'était lui, tel qu'il avait toujours été dans ses souvenirs. En état de choc, il fixa son ancien rival d'un air horrifié. Celui-ci parut très mécontent.

- Non seulement tu me poursuis jusque dans la rue, mais en plus tu me fais rater mon bus. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Et puis, tu ne m'as jamais encore appelé par mon prénom !_(1)_

- Tu... es en vie ?

Hikaru parut se fâcher pour de bon et fit mine de partir. Akira se précipita à sa suite et le prit brusquement dans ses bras, et ce malgré les regards plus qu'étonnés des passants (et un peu horrifiés des mères de famille qui tentaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler un tel spectacle dépravé à leur progéniture). Mais Akira s'en fichait bien. Il avait enfin remarqué sa propre apparence ; il avait le même corps qu'autrefois, avant qu'il ne se réveille dans un monde étranger. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'une chance qu'on lui accordait. Plus rien n'importait que la chaleur qu'il tenait contre lui, si chaude et réelle... Pour un peu, il aurait pu entendre battre son coeur.

- Ne t'en va pas, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Hikaru d'une voix chevrotante, ne me quitte plus jamais.

- Touya ?

Des cris paniqués furent poussés autour d'eux, qui attirèrent l'attention des deux garçons. Une jeune femme désignait de la main quelque chose dans le ciel, et tous les regards semblaient être levés plus haut, oubliant les deux garçons qui s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Akira voulut lever les yeux, mais il sentit la main de Hikaru qui attirait son visage vers lui. Son rival lui fit un sourire triste, tandis qu'Akira voyait loin derrière lui, comme une ultime vision de cauchemar, une comète enflammée gigantesque s'écraser sur la voie et la réduire en cendres. L'onde choc ne tarderait pas à les toucher, et déjà les gens fuyaient dans toutes les directions en hurlant.

- Je t'attendrais, fit doucement Hikaru. Viens me rejoindre.

Il se souvenait de ces mots-là. C'était ce qu'il avait lui-même dit à son rival après que celui-ci soit sorti de sa torpeur qui l'avait fait renoncer à jouer au go. Puis Akira sentit une main fine se poser sur son épaule, une main dont il lui sembla reconnaître le toucher... et l'univers explosa en une gerbe aveuglante.

**xxxxx**

Akira se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le visage baigné de larmes. Hikaru ! Il l'avait vu, l'avait touché, avait entendu ses derniers mots ! Sa Lumière lui avait demandé de le rejoindre ! Il s'habilla en hâte, remarquant à peine qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Il manoeuvra à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs de la section spéciale, jusque devant les quartiers de son père qui dormait à poings fermés. Le jeune Templier tambourina vigoureusement contre la lourde porte de bois qui le séparait du couloir qui menait vers le Commandeur, faisant fi des regards surpris et un peu inquiets que lui lançaient les soldats qui passaient en contrebas.

- Oui, oui, ronchonna le vieux gardien de la porte, un nain grincheux qui avait juré fidélité au Commandeur depuis bien avant son assignation à la Tour. Tu es bien matinal, petit. Un problème ?

- Il faut que je parle à Père, vite !

- Ok, mais il dort. Je vais voir.

Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers une porte. Akira était bien incapable de trouver seul laquelle correspondait aux appartements du Commandeur : comme tous les officiers, il habitait dans le couloir des Illusions, au-delà d'une porte infranchissable qui ne pouvait être ouverte que par le gardien officiel, en l'occurrence le vieux nain Guern. Et lui seul pouvait distinguer une porte d'une autre dans le vaste labyrinthe qui s'offrait à perte de vue à tous ceux qui ne logeaient pas là. Des centaines d'escaliers, de chemins, de portes étaient mis en présence de ceux qui n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer. Guern trouvait régulièrement des carcasses affaiblies de Templiers un peu trop curieux ou de créatures qui avaient franchi le système de sécurité de la Tour, tout ça pour mourir d'épuisement et d'inanition dans le labyrinthe. Le nain tapota une vieille clé qu'il avait sorti de sa poche et l'enfonça dans une petite porte brune insignifiante, qui s'ouvrit en grand en poussant une complainte rouillée.

- Vas-y, mon garçon, fit Guern en souriant, mais tu t'arrangeras avec lui pour son manque de sommeil. Tu sais qu'il déteste qu'on le réveille !

- J'en prendrais la responsabilité, fit gravement le Templier. Merci, Guern.

Le nain grommela quelques vagues mots d'adieu et se dirigea sans hâte vers son poste. Akira pénétra à travers l'entrée.

Il faisait noir comme dans un four. Le jeune homme chercha à tâtons la lumière, mais une voix caverneuse l'en empêcha.

- Pas encore, Akira. Laisse-moi le temps.

- Désolé. J'attends.

Il savait que James refusait avec la dernière énergie qu'on le voie sous sa véritable apparence ; même Harry, son fils légitime, ne l'avait aperçu qu'une ou deux fois par accident. Akira entendit un bruit horrible de liquide mêlé à un son persistant de succion ; il se força à ne pas laisser vagabonder son imagination et se focalisa sur son rêve (en était-ce un ?). Puis la pièce fut finalement éclairée et il vit son père, James Paterson, impeccable dans son uniforme particulier de Commandeur, au milieu d'une chambre proprette et bien rangée. Akira remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de lit.

- Quel réveil, mon enfant ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai eu une vision, ou un rêve, je ne sais pas trop. Mais j'ai vu Hikaru, et aussi ce que je pense être les derniers instants de mon monde. J'ai essayé... je voulais lui parler, mais tout s'est passé si vite... et il m'a dit de le rejoindre.

James lui prit la main et le força à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil confortable qui se trouvait contre un mur. Akira ne s'en était pas aperçu dans son trouble, mais il tremblait et son regard se fixait dans le vide. James lui passa une main fraîche sur le front, qui parut l'apaiser d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux.

- Je veux savoir, fit-il d'un air suppliant. Je t'en prie... montre-le moi. Le souvenir est encore assez vif, tu devrais pouvoir...

- Calme-toi d'abord, fit gentiment le Commandeur, ou je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Pense à lui, à ces derniers instants...

Akira sentit une douce chaleur irréelle l'envahir, paralysant son corps mais il ne paniqua pas. James avait déjà plusieurs fois usé de son pouvoir sur lui, et il commençait à s'y habituer. Le Liseur de Temps emmêla son esprit et celui de son fils adoptif, les emmenant loin, très loin, dans une symphonie accélérée de couleurs et de sons indistincts... Le coeur d'Akira s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il vit enfin la silhouette familière de sa Lumière se découper sur un fond de ville en ruines. Ce qui fut jadis la mégalopole de Tokyo n'était plus qu'un paysage désertique ravagé par... par quoi exactement ? Un cratère béant recouvert d'eau de pluie, presque un lac, s'ouvrait devant eux, sans doute là où était tombée la comète qu'il avait aperçue avant de partir...

Hikaru était en train de prier, les yeux embués de larmes. Akira voulut le consoler, le prendre dans ses bras, n'importe quoi mais il voulait lui parler, le toucher ! Quelle agonie de le voir si près, et de savoir qu'il était à des années-lumière dans le temps et l'espace ! Sa main traversa l'endroit où se trouvait le flanc gauche de son bien-aimé. Hikaru se releva et essuya du revers de la manche ses dernières larmes.

- Un jour, murmura-t-il distinctement, même si c'est dans une autre vie, je te reverrais, Touya. Sois-en sûr. Je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement que Sai.

Sai ! Alors Hikaru connaissait bien Sai, il lui était proche ! Il l'avait laissé partir... cela voudrait dire que Sai était mort ? Peut-être avait-il été son maître, ou quelqu'un de sa famille... Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait autant de peine au garçon qui comptait plus pour lui que n'importe qui.

_Je suis là ! v_oulut-il hurler de toutes ses forces, mais il savait que cela aurait été inutile. Cette réalité ne rejoignait pas la sienne. Seul, le pouvoir du Liseur de Temps lui permettait d'en être un témoin extérieur pour un laps de temps limité.

Un craquement de pas fit se retourner les deux garçons. Une petite fille blonde et un adolescent aux cheveux roux en bataille semblaient attendre Hikaru. La petite fille lui adressa un large sourire en lui tendant un étrange appareil qu'Akira ne reconnut pas.

- C'est l'heure, Général Sai. On va bientôt commencer.

Akira se rendit brusquement compte de l'apparence insolite de son ami. Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, tout ému qu'il était de le revoir sain et sauf ! Certainement, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel attirail. Hikaru avait les cheveux légèrement plus longs, et, contrairement à son souvenir où sa frange blonde était bien connue de son entourage, ils étaient entièrement noirs. Il portait un costume un peu comparable à celui des Templiers, sauf que le sien n'avait pas de croix rouge et il mit sur ses épaules une longue cape, presque un manteau, qui traînait jusqu'à terre. Puis il enfila des gants et se saisit de l'objet que lui tendait son interlocutrice.

- Où en est l'ennemi ?

- Il a envahi les territoires ouest, fit le garçon roux en hochant la tête. Leitka et Kain ont beaucoup de mal à les contenir.

- Rien n'est perdu, fit pensivement Hikaru. Nous pouvons nous permettre de perdre le Canada, si c'est pour pouvoir récupérer l'Europe. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Fais ce qui te semble bon, lui dit la petite fille en soupirant. C'est ton monde, après tout. Nous n'avons pas le droit de protester après ce que nous avons fait...

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mais Hikaru l'arrêta d'un geste vif et lui fit un sourire triste.

- Ca suffit, Gaïa. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu le sais bien. Ni à toi, ni aux autres.

- Mais...

- Je ne sais pas pour le reste du monde, mais mon Akira va bien, je le sais. Il me suffira juste d'être patient et d'attendre son retour. Oui, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. Mais d'ici-là, il faut que je lui présente un monde vivable...

- Tout ça pour ce mec, ricana le garçon à ses côtés. Il en vaut vraiment la peine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit qu'il va revenir ?

- Oh oui, fit en riant Hikaru, c'est dans son caractère. Il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement. Tu ne devrais pas douter de ma parole comme ça, Rezo.

- M'en fous ! Mais grouille-toi au lieu de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ton joueur de go !

- Et tu ne devrais pas regarder le go de si haut, ajouta Hikaru en secouant la tête. S'il n'y avait pas eu le go...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une ombre gigantesque en forme de main griffue venait d'apparaître dans le ciel en émettant un gémissement horrible qui fit frissonner Akira. Puis il vit des taches plus petites se détacher de la forme géante et descendre à toute vitesse vers eux.

- Un vaisseau-amiral, grogna Rezo en entraînant Gaïa avec lui, Hikaru sur leurs talons. Ca ne rigole plus. Ils nous ont trouvé.

Akira voulut se précipiter à leur suite, mais ce fut à ce moment que l'atmosphère autour de lui se mit à trembler. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

- Encore un peu plus longtemps ! supplia-t-il au Liseur de Temps. Juste un peu !

Mais le décor se tordit et perdit de sa clarté. Akira cligna des yeux. Il se retrouva dans la chambre de James, affalé dans son fauteuil. Il avait les muscles tellement endoloris qu'il ne put les remuer immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il se mit à pousser une plainte sourde qui lâcha le flot de ses larmes. James le contemplait d'un air solennel où perçait des accents de pitié.

- Hikaru... Hikaru...

Akira ne cessait de répéter son nom entre deux sanglots. Il ne se calma un peu qu'au bout de dix minutes, dix longues minutes où James dut contempler en silence son deuxième fils sombrer dans le désespoir. Mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas, fort heureusement. Akira était trop fort pour cela.

Lorsque les pleurs du jeune homme se transformèrent en hoquets irréguliers, il lui tendit un verre d'eau que le garçon but avec reconnaissance. Il était presque mort de soif et l'eau fraîche lui fit énormément de bien, balayant avec elle ses doutes et sa douleur. Il reposa le verre sur une table proche d'un air décidé.

- Tu les as vu ?

- Oui.

- C'était la Grande Guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, sans aucun doute. Et cette petite fille, c'était Gaïa. Nous nous rapprochons du but, je le sens. Si seulement j'arrivais à savoir ce que les dieux ont à voir dans cette histoire...

- Hikaru, murmura pensivement Akira, ils l'ont appelé « Général Sai ». Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

- Sai... comme ce dieu qu'a croisé Houdin ? Alors, ce serait ta Lumière ?

Akira trembla si fort qu'il était sûr que s'il avait encore eu le verre entre ses mains, il l'aurait lâché avec fracas. James s'assit sur le rebord de la table.

- Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas l'origine de tes drôles de pouvoirs... car tu n'es qu'un humain, non ? Et ce Sai-Hikaru aussi...

- Non, l'interrompit Akira d'une voix étonnement ferme. Il doit être mort, et moi aussi. Aucun être humain n'aurait pu survivre à une telle explosion. Tu as vu le cratère que ça a causé !

- En parlant de ça, il me semble l'avoir reconnu, ce cratère.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il ressemble au Lac de la Mort.

- Vraiment ? Mais alors... La Forêt des Morts... ce serait l'ancienne Tokyo ?

- Il y a des chances.

- Il faut aller voir !

- Holà, du calme, mon enfant. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu les rapports à son sujet, mais l'idée d'envoyer qui que ce soit là-bas est exclue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Personne n'est jamais revenu de la Forêt des Morts. Elle ne porte pas ce titre pour rien, tu sais.

Akira poussa un long soupir frustré. Il recommençait à pouvoir bouger ses muscles endoloris, qu'il travaillait doucement dans son siège. Il fit craquer ses doigts d'un mouvement encore hésitant.

- Et Hikaru, Hikaru qui était si près de moi, à Kendappa ! s'écria-t-il amèrement. Il faut que je le retrouve, il le faut !

- Bien sûr, mais pour l'instant...

Il fut interrompu par un tambourinage sauvage à sa porte, et la voix paniquée de Guern qui l'appelait. James ouvrit sans tarder au nain qui se précipita dans la pièce en lançant un regard effaré vers son maître.

- Monsieur, fit-il tout essoufflé, venez vite ! C'est Lili... la petite est grièvement blessée !

Akira sauta de son fauteuil sans ménagement et saisit l'épaule du vieil homme.

- Lili ? Mais elle devait rentrer d'une mission de routine avec Mylène ! Où est Harry ?

- Déjà parti, mon garçon ! Il est avec elle, bien sûr. L'Amazone est rentrée avec elle, mais elle paraissait pas en meilleur état d'après le doc. Si c'est pas une pitié !

Akira et son père s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, avant de se précipiter aussi vite que leurs jambes engourdies le pouvaient vers l'infirmerie.

**xxxxx**

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda doucement le Commandeur en s'approchant du médecin-en-chef de la Tour, un humain qui avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans mais qui officiait depuis près de cent ans. Personne n'osait lui demander la raison de sa longévité exceptionnelle par peur de ses représailles à leur prochain passage à l'infirmerie.

- Pas brillant, fit le praticien en consultant son dossier. Fatigue généralisée, brûlures au troisième degré dans le dos, multiples fractures et des lésions plus ou moins profondes sur l'ensemble du corps. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie, à vrai dire.

- Allons, ce ne sera pas le premier miracle que vous nous faites, Doc.

- Ouais, bof... je ne sais vraiment pas. Vous avez vu Harry ?

- Pas encore, j'étais avec Akira quand Guern est venu nous annoncer la nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- L'Amazone est sous calmant, mais elle m'a fait un rapport succinct avant de sombrer. D'après elle, elles auraient été un peu plus loin dans leur patrouille de routine à Eterna à cause d'une tempête de neige qui les aurait égarées. Elle ont donc construit un igloo en hâte et s'y sont installé en attendant, mais elles ont été attaquées pendant la nuit par des _Yuke_.

- Des _Yuke_ ! A Eterna !

- C'était ma réaction aussi. Et elles n'avaient rien fait pour les attirer. Ils les ont attaqués brusquement, comme ça.

- C'est impossible ! Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Ils n'attaquent que s'ils sont menacés directement !

- Eh ben pas là. Elles ont lutté, bien sûr, et la petite a reçu sa brûlure en cramant les derniers d'un seul coup, mais l'un d'entre eux la tenait bien solidement dans son dos.

- Aouch !

- Exactement. Madame Sapho a dû la porter sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un pénissoire en chemin. Vous rendez-vous compte ! Il aura fallu l'état critique de sa partenaire pour que cette réfractaire du zizi se décide à en emprunter un !

James hocha gravement la tête. Ils avaient continué à se diriger vers la salle de soins tout en parlant, et il pouvait apercevoir Harry collé à la vitre de la pièce isolée où on avait installé Lili. Mylène se trouvait dans une chambre de repos. Elle était non seulement épuisée par le combat et le long trajet qu'elle avait dû faire en portant Lili, mais de plus le froid intense de la région lui avait donné d'horribles engelures qui lui couvraient parfois une large portion du corps. Le doc craignait qu'elle ne perde quelques membres, mais c'était sans compter sur la vigueur de la jeune Amazone.

- Harry, fit James en hésitant.

Son fils tourna vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Décidément, c'était sa journée ! James ne supportait pas de voir ses enfants de cette manière. Il ne prit pas Harry dans ses bras, toutefois. Le contact tactile risquait de rompre son glamour_(2)_, surtout dans l'état dans lequel était le jeune homme. Il ne sentait que trop bien les ondes instables qu'émettait son fils autour de lui. La température de la pièce avait dû baisser d'au moins deux degrés depuis qu'il y était entré.

- Ca va aller, fit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait rassurant, Lili n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire comme ça. C'est une Vestale, après tout.

- Mais... elle est si mal en point ! s'écria Harry en désignant la salle. Je sens son âme chanceler à chaque seconde !

James ne trouva rien à dire. Lui aussi sentait le combat acharné que menait la jeune fille contre la mort. Il s'aperçut qu'Akira s'était glissé derrière lui pendant sa courte discussion avec Harry et lui fit un sourire.

- Comment va Mylène ?

- Bien mieux que Lili, mais c'est quand même pas glorieux. Ca fait bizarre de voir cette excitée prostrée dans un lit sans rien dire. Ce n'est pas naturel.

- C'est une fille solide, admit le doc. N'eut été ses origines amazones, elle aurait déjà dû y passer. Dans l'état où sont les choses, je recevrais sans doute une baffe monumentale dès qu'elle saura que je l'ai vue toute nue.

- Sans aucun doute, sourit faiblement James, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils.

Harry s'était coupé du reste du monde et fixait sans un mot le forme incertaine de Lili. James jugea préférable de le laisser là, en précisant au doc de l'appeler dès qu'il y aurait du changement, peu importait le moment du jour ou de la nuit. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à lui dire de s'occuper aussi de Harry. Le doc l'aurait fait même s'il avait été un ennemi. Conscience professionnelle oblige, qu'il disait. Il ne l'en estimait que davantage.

Il partit avec Akira s'enquérir de Cutter et de Houdin, qu'ils avaient laissés dans leur chambre commune. Malgré la situation, ils n'avaient pas oublié qu'ils avaient un travail en cours, mais le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de leur chambre, ils s'aperçurent avec amusement que les deux hommes avaient décidés, de manière un peu précipitée il était vrai, de dormir dans le même lit. Même Akira esquissa un faible sourire.

- Mmm, fit Cutter en s'étirant lorsque James lui secoua l'épaule, et ce faisant il butta contre Lankee qui tomba du lit, ce qui réveilla net le jeune humain.

- Pas encore ! fit-il en gémissant. C'est la deuxième fois que j'atterris sur le sol à cause de vous, Cutter !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua enfin la présence des deux nouveaux venus. Il se mit sur pied en rougissant. Cutter se contenta de se frotter les yeux et il fit un signe de tête amical à Akira, mais il semblait préoccupé. Puis il se souvint de son rêve et poussa un couinement disgracieux.

- To... Touya !

- Oui ?

- Tu es en vie ! Tu...

- Bien sûr que je suis en vie ! s'exclama son ami en haussant un sourcil réprobateur. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je ne le sois pas ?

- Je... (il jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Lankee) j'ai fait un rêve, hier soir. Tu étais là.

Akira et James s'entre-regardèrent avec étonnement. Encore un rêve ! Et la même nuit, de surcroît !

- Quel genre de rêve ? demanda le Commandeur d'un air faussement nonchalant.

- Touya... il était dans une salle remplie de joueurs de go, qui parlaient bizarrement... il disputait une partie contre un garçon brun avec une espèce de mèche blonde devant, je crois...

Il ne continua pas, car Touya avait prestement frappé du plat de la main le mur derrière lui, le bloquant de son corps. Cutter n'avait jamais vu son partenaire avec un tel regard que celui qu'il lui lança à ce moment. Il jugea préférable de se ratatiner un peu plus dans son lit.

- Et il a gagné contre toi, je crois, continua-t-il néanmoins d'une toute petite voix, mais alors il m'a vu et il est parti... et toi, tu l'as suivi.

- Et ensuite ? articula doucement Akira, les yeux brillants.

- Euh... je ne suis pas sûr, mais je suis pas allé avec vous... mais il y avait cette comète géante, et...

Il fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par James qui le coupa d'un mouvement du bras.

- Pas ici, fit-il énergiquement, d'abord vous allez vous rendre présentables tous les deux et je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dès que possible. C'est bien compris ?

Lankee commençait à voir d'où Akira tirait son autorité. Il leva la main avec hésitation.

- Euh... moi aussi ?

- Il m'a bien semblé dire « tous les deux ». Et pas de tergiversation. Cutter, vous montrerez le vestiaire à notre nouvelle recrue. Il est temps qu'il enfile son nouveau costume et qu'il s'y habitue. Après tout, il le portera pour le restant de sa vie.

**xxxxx**

Sai contempla avec bienveillance la petite fête impromptue que donnaient des petits dieux de la plaine en son honneur. Il avait décidé de passer la nuit au milieu d'eux et ne le regrettait pas ; les esprits accueillants et doux l'avaient acceptés avec joie. Il se dirigeait sans empressement vers la Tour de Babel, en prenant un large détour qui lui faisait voir du pays. Qu'il était agréable de voyager à son gré ! Bien qu'il regrettait presque la compagnie de Lankee. Mais bon ! Le jeune humain s'était montré un peu trop curieux ; rester plus longtemps avec lui n'aurait rien donné de bon. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de ménager les questions légitimes de son ancien compagnon de voyage.

Un hurlement lugubre fit trembler d'un même ton les petites créatures timides. Sai se redressa, intrigué. Un pas feutré, inaudible pour un autre que lui, se fit entendre. Les petits dieux prirent peur et s'enfuirent précipitamment dans la nuit en hâte, laissant le joueur de go seul. Celui-ci ne leur en voulait pas. C'était dans leur nature, tout simplement. Il redressa son kimono et attendit calmement le propriétaire du hurlement.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Un large _Kyuubi _au regard ensanglanté et aux babines retroussées se présenta de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Sai lui fit un large sourire un peu surpris.

- Maître Sakaki ! Vous me suiviez donc ?

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, grogna le kitsune en reprenant une forme humaine. Vous et votre manie de dissimuler votre passage ! J'ai eu un mal fou à vous trouver, heureusement que ces satanés dieux de la plaine font un tel boucan !

- Mais ils sont partis maintenant, poursuivit Sai. Quel dommage, ils vous auraient apporté de quoi vous sustenter.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de ma personne seul, je vous remercie. Mais trêve de politesses. Cela fait des jours que je vous cherche.

- Pour quelle raison, je vous prie ?

- Assez de politesses, j'ai dit, et son ton se fit menaçant. J'ai ai marre de ces cachotteries. Vous allez me dire qui vous êtes, et fissa !

Il se gonfla brusquement et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de cligner les yeux, il avait repris sa forme de _Kyuubi_. Sai n'en parut nullement affecté.

- Quelle énergie ! fit-il en riant. Il est pourtant tard.

- CA SUFFIT ! rugit son vis-à-vis. Ma famille a été décimée par un groupe de _Yuke_ et de _Grouke _il y a quelques jours, et la seule chose inhabituelle qui s'est passée juste avant a été votre visite ! Alors ou vous me révélez ce qui se passe, ou je vous mets en pièces !

- Une attaque ? Je n'y suis pour rien, dit doucement Sai. Des _Yuke_, vous dites ? Comme c'est étrange...

- Etrange ? Ce qu'il y a d'étrange, c'est qu'une créature inconnue telle que vous traverse ce monde sans le moindre souci, qu'elle sache des secrets que même les plus hauts placés ignorent, qu'elle ait autant de relations dans les différents milieux qui ne se supportent pas ! Ce qu'il y a d'étrange, c'est qu'un joueur de go dont personne n'arrive à se rappeler le visage se promène impunément dans ce monde comme s'il lui appartenait !

Sai fit un large sourire ironique qui enragea davantage le _Kyuubi_. Puis il s'assit calmement et désigna un siège en pierre près de lui.

- Venez vous asseoir, mon ami, vous devez être fatigués. Parlez-moi un peu de ces agresseurs mystérieux.

- Pas question ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance !

- Croyez-vous ?

Sakaki voulut bondir sur lui et le mordre, mais il fut stoppé net. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que ses pattes étaient clouées au sol et n'étaient pas décidées à en bouger.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ?

- Du calme, rit Sai. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais vous comprenez que je ne peux pas me laisser happer par ces jolis crocs aiguisés que vous avez entre vos babines. Non, vraiment pas.

- ESPECE DE... ! RELACHEZ-MOI A CET INSTANT !

Sai soupira faiblement. Il aurait du mal à faire entendre raison au _kitsune_ ; celui-ci avait une dette de sang à faire payer. La créature se débattit encore avec fureur et fit claquer ses crocs dans l'air d'une manière menaçante. Ses hurlements furieux firent fuir toutes les créatures à des lieues à la ronde.

- Bon, fit Sai malgré le vacarme, mais bizarrement Sakaki l'entendait aussi clairement que s'il y avait eu un grand silence autour d'eux. Par quoi vais-je commencer ?

Il se mit à parler, et au bout d'un moment Sakaki cessa de se débattre pour écouter avec effarement les explications de Sai. Puis, voyant qu'il s'était assagi, le joueur de go le libéra de ses liens, et le _kitsune _ne songea même pas à lui sauter à la gorge. Au lieu de cela, il fixa longuement d'un air rêveur le Joueur Blanc, puis, comme dans un rêve, il prit une résolution qui déciderait du reste de son existence. Il s'inclina bien bas et lécha les pieds de Sai.

**xxxxx**

Lézard se dirigea en chancelant en direction de la salle du trône, où l'attendait son maître. Fichu _Kyuubi_ ! Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer, mais il avait en outre infligé une défaite cuisante au jeune garçon et à ses créatures. Le Honinbo serait sans nul doute furieux, et lui qui avait le bras en sang ! Il fit une grimace involontaire. Il avait frôlé le mur dans sa hâte et le bras qui pendouillait le long de son corps lui avait transmis une douleur vive qui lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux jérémiades. Il prit tout son courage à deux mains et pénétra du pas le plus égal qu'il pouvait se permettre dans la salle.

Son maître comprit d'un coup d'oeil. Il fixa des yeux rendus démesurément plus grands par la colère son serviteur, qui s'inclina en tremblant. Puis le Honinbo poussa un cri fabuleux qui parut faire trembler les murs de l'édifice de glace. Lézard avait peur que le palais ne se brise. Mais ce fut le trône qui reçut la fureur du maître des lieux. Il se fissura à plusieurs endroits avant d'exploser violemment en projetant des éclats acérés d'ivoire à travers toute la pièce. Lézard se protégea du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa main encore vaillante.

- MISERABLE RENARD ! brailla son maître, qui effraya les _Grouke _et les _Yuke _présents.

Il contempla son serviteur qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'écrouler de douleur et de fatigue. Le Honinbo se rapprocha doucement et lui prit une mèche de cheveux d'un geste presque tendre. Lézard s'attendait au pire.

- Ma pauvre petite poupée, sussura-t-il d'une voix suave, il t'a tout abîmé... mon petit Lézard...

Il lui lécha la joue, là où un éclat avait ouvert une petite plaie bénigne. Lézard frissonna malgré lui.

- Je...

- Il va le payer, ce vermisseau... car bientôt... oui, bientôt !

Et son rire fou et cruel résonna dans le palais, pour la centième fois peut-être.

**_A suivre..._**

**xxxxx**

_**Ouf ! J'étais tellement frustrées de ne pas avoir montré Akira et Hikaru que j'ai écrit ce chapitre presque d'une traite, le lendemain après avoir fini et publié le chapitre 4 ! Un record chez moi !**_

_**Enfin, j'espère que ça plaira. L'histoire se dévoile un peu, avec le passé d'Akira... et Hikaru pointe le bout de son nez (il était temps ! me direz-vous...).**_

**_Merci de votre fidélité et à la prochaine !_**

**xxxxx**

_(1) _C'est vrai ! La version française a gardé les prénoms de Hikaru et d'Akira, mais en fait ils s'appellent par leur nom de famille, comme tous bons japonais polis !

_(2) _Illusion créée par des créatures pour faire croire qu'elles sont humaines. Je crois que c'est beaucoup utilisé en jeu de rôle.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre : _Un dieu cruel nous regarde_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (boude).

**Avertissements :** Totalement **AU** (Alternate Universe), **Spoilers** de la fin du manga (tout pleins en fait), personnages complètement **OOC **(Out Of Character), **Yaoi** à un moment, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit (sauf si c'est pour vous plaindre que c'est du yaoi, ça non).

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on va dire ce qui est : j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer les yeux sur un écran pour lire des scanlations et rechercher des citations sur un manga sur des joueurs de go un peu fanatiques; suite de quoi, j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer le cerveau pour écrire des trucs sur des joueurs de go. Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai une vie parfaitement saine et équilibrée, merci.

Le titre est tiré d'un manga yaoi que je n'ai jamais lu mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai aimé le titre, j'ai voulu le réutiliser un jour, et voilà. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les citations de début sont (souvent) des traductions-maison des scanlations, donc c'est pas toujours terrible et ça ne ressemble pas forcément à la version française, que je n'ai pas sous la main, désolée.

L'histoire en est à ses balbutiements. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, et c'est déjà très bizarre... je pense qu'elle mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 6 : _Sai_**

_**Hikaru :** Regarde, il y a neuf étoiles sur le goban, tu les vois ? C'est un univers. Et les pierres que je place les unes après les autres sont autant d'étoiles que j'ajoute. Je crée petit à petit mon univers, comme si j'étais Dieu. Sur ce goban, je deviens Dieu._

_ Hikaru Shindou, propos tenus à Tetsuo Kaga lors de son premier tournoi inter-collèges_

_**(Volume 2, chap.11) **_

**xxxxx**

_- Dieu, protégez-nous !_

_- Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

_- Maman ! Maman !_

_- Bon sang ! Elle est énorme, cette comète !_

_- On va tous y passer ! On va crever comme des chiens !_

_- Non ! J'allais lui demander sa main aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui !_

_- Chéri ! Ne me laisse pas !_

_**- SHINDOU !**_

Sai serra les dents en souriant doucement à la forme lovée sur ses genoux. Sakaki ronronnait comme un petit chat, la queue remuant paresseusement dans l'air, le museau et les pattes complètement molles. Il lui arrivait de les remuer légèrement au gré de ses caresses, et Sai ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire un peu triste.

- Toutes ces voix, murmura-t-il comme à lui-même, ces voix qui ne s'arrêtent jamais... et cette voix, sa voix, qui domine celles des autres... à qui appartient-elle ?

**_- Viens me rejoindre !_**

- C'est bien beau de me dire ça, mais si je ne sais même pas qui tu es...

**_- HIKARU SHINDOU !_**

- Et tu m'appelles sans cesse par ce nom... n'en as-tu pas assez ?

**_- Ne sois pas lâche ! Faisons une partie, maintenant !_**

- Moi ? Lâche ? Alors que j'ai passé les derniers siècles à te chercher ?

_**- Je ne te fuirai plus.**_

- Où es-tu donc ? Je te cherche depuis si longtemps.

**_- Ne te moque pas de moi !_**

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon seul objectif !

**_- Je ne réapparaîtrai plus jamais devant toi._**

- Ne me laisse pas ! Touya !

Sai eut un tremblement qui agita le _kitsune_, le faisant sauter agilement sur le sol et contempler son maître d'un air peiné et inquiet.

- Touya... c'est donc son nom ? Touya...

Il serra ses bras autour de ses épaules, comme pour se protéger du froid. Mais même le souffle d'un _Grouke _n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait dans son coeur, comme un serpent venimeux qui se serait insidieusement introduit dans son corps. Sakaki posa un museau humide contre sa joue et lui lécha le nez. Son maître parut se remettre et il fit un sourire hésitant au _kitsune_.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme cet humain qui m'a trahi...

_- Je te l'ai promis, non ?_ sembla dire Sakaki avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, couleur de ciel d'été._ Je t'ai juré fidélité, et je ne romprai pas mon serment._

Sai se blottit contre la fourrure délicieusement touffue du renard et y enfonça sa tête, reconnaissant. Il resta là un long moment, savourant cet instant de calme, si rare dans son existence vagabonde. Sakaki lui léchait doucement l'oreille, lui procurant une sensation apaisante de réconfort. L'odeur boisée du renard lui monta aux narines.

- _Ce Touya... c'est le nom de ta Voix ?_

- Oui. Je m'en suis enfin souvenu...

_- Je sais où il se trouve._

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Sai en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- Je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est un des noms du fils du Liseur de Temps. Si nous continuons jusqu'à la Tour de Babel, nous le croiserons sans doute._

- Est-ce possible... il serait là-bas ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

_- Je l'ignore. Mais s'il s'agit vraiment de ton aimé, tu as choisi là un beau spécimen. N'avait-il été le fils du Liseur de Temps, je n'aurais pas dédaigné le garder un peu plus longtemps..._

Sai émit un rire cristallin qui emplit le coeur du _kitsune _d'une douce chaleur. Le joueur de go secoua la tête en faisant rebondir de manière adorable ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Pas touche, séducteur ! J'ai entendu sa voix bien avant que tu sois dans le ventre de ta mère !

_- Je te le laisse volontiers, _dit Sakaki en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. _Son coéquipier à la peau sombre m'intéresse bien plus !_

Sai repartit d'un autre rire heureux, tandis que les petits dieux de la plaine, rassurés par le calme et la chaleur de la scène, revenaient peu à peu reprendre leur position d'hôte. Sai les accueillit avec révérence, et bientôt un grand feu jaillit dans la nuit suivi de mélopées envoûtantes, de danses effrénées et de cris et de rires étranges et inquiétants. En les entendant, les animaux ordinaires faisaient un large détour et les humains fuyaient, craignant les créatures inconnues qui se lovaient dans les pierres et l'herbe et vous jouaient parfois de mauvais tours quand vous les dérangiez. Plus d'un voyageur s'était égaré à cause d'eux dans les vastes plaines qui coupaient l'Ouest de Central, juste avant le chemin sauvage qui menait directement au coeur de la Forêt des Morts. Sai ne le savait pas, mais il n'était vraiment qu'à quelques kilomètres des arbres qui en composaient la lisière.

**xxxxx**

Le désert de Morden était bien connu de tous ceux qui peuplaient ce monde, même si bien peu y avaient déjà été en personne. Il était situé à l'extrême Sud du continent de Central et servait de jonction terrestre entre celui-ci et le continent-île d'Austria. On disait qu'il y faisait si chaud qu'on pouvait y faire rôtir facilement un quartier de viande crue lorsque le soleil était au zénith. Toutefois, malgré les conditions de vie précaires et le manque d'eau et de végétation, tout un ensemble de créatures et de gens arrivaient à y vivre et y étaient parfois même très bien. Certes, le coin était infesté de vers des sables qui faisaient régulièrement des raids aléatoires à la surface, ainsi que de tout un tas de créatures pas vraiment dociles ou hospitalières. Mais comme à Eterna, des humains y survivaient, quoique chichement ; et ils s'étaient tellement habitués à cette existence rude qu'ils n'auraient voulu en changer pour rien au monde. Tous s'étaient adaptés à leur manière ; et l'on voyait de temps en temps des caravanes de nomades du désert ainsi que des traînées de voyageurs sillonner la vaste bande de sable.

Il fallait dire aussi que ce désert était le seul chemin viable pour accéder à Austria. Le pourtour de cette île gigantesque était occupé par des tourbillons grands comme plusieurs îles du Sud qui attiraient les navires et les coulaient aussi sûrement qu'un enfant jouant avec une embarcation en papier. Les redoutables pirates des mers, qui connaissaient un chemin sans risque et s'y aventuraient sans crainte, avaient tant et si bien réquisitionnés l'île à leur compte qu'elle était devenue le repaire à gredins le plus fameux de la planète (même si en vérité peu de gens savaient ce qu'il s'y passait réellement, mais ceci est une autre histoire). Quelques marchands et autres personnes pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honnêtes s'y rendaient quelquefois pour affaires ou d'autres choses, et ils en revenaient sans problème. Des gouvernements se liaient de temps à autre pour tenter de mettre à bas cette base de criminels qui les narguaient, en vain ; jusque-là, Austria avait été imprenable par les pays extérieurs, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Les représentants de l'île restaient eux aussi inflexibles dans leur politique d'accueil ; en échange du gîte et des services qu'on leur offrait, les pirates faisaient vivre les Austriens et apportaient l'or et les produits de luxe qui leur faisait défaut, ainsi que la présence de sang neuf pour la population.

Les Austriens étaient un peuple remarquable, proche de la branche des Soma à l'Ouest de Central : ils avaient la peau dorée et les membres étonnamment longs, quoique pas autant que leurs cousins et les jambes suivaient en adéquation. Ils étaient très maigres et, comme les elfes, possédaient des oreilles très pointues qui s'harmonisaient totalement avec leurs dents acérées et leurs doigts griffus. Ils disaient avec fierté descendre de démons, propos que corroboraient quelque peu leur nature violente et manipulatrice ; ils appréciaient de manière exagérée les intrigues et les coups bas, ce qui en faisait des adversaires pour le moins dangereux et des alliés assez instables. Malgré tout, ceux qui les fréquentaient assez régulièrement avaient le loisir de remarquer leur loyauté à toute épreuve, ce qui ne laissait en rien supposer leurs manières brusques ; les _kitsune _aimaient beaucoup leur compagnie, et les alliances entre les créatures farceuses et le peuple-démon n'étaient pas rares, au grand dam des elfes, les noirs en particulier, qui méprisaient les uns et craignaient les autres.

Celui qui les abhorrait le plus était bien l'Oza, « l'empereur » officiel de Central. En réalité, il n'était plus guère empereur que de nom ; son palais, vaste construction en cristal noir de l'époque dorée du règne des elfes, était à présent à peine plus grand que la Tour de Babel, auquel il faisait face. En effet, les deux monuments principaux de Babylone étaient ses points politique et militaire, situés d'un côté et de l'autre de la cité. Le Commandeur avait autant à dire sur le fonctionnement de la ville que l'Oza, ce qui plongeait ce dernier dans un ressentiment sans bornes à chaque intervention templière. Il était un elfe noir de la lignée la plus ancienne, et qu'une institution humaine vienne l'égaler ainsi sur son propre territoire... cela le rendait fou de rage ! Mais il n'y pouvait rien et supportait la présence des Templiers en silence. Paradoxalement, ceux-ci étaient son appui le plus sûr, protégeant la ville et ses habitants plus efficacement qu'aucun autre système militaire de la planète. Babylone était un centre économico-politique important dans la configuration du continent, et les attaques de pillards ou de créatures sans morale n'étaient pas rares, mais elles étaient constamment repoussées par la vigilance et la force de frappe de l'ordre du Temple, qui employait en son sein des éléments variés et savait les utiliser au mieux.

Certains avaient dit en riant à la création de l'ordre que celui-ci n'était qu'un immense ramassis de vauriens et de marginaux, ce qui n'était pas faux mais en faisait aussi toute sa force : il rassemblait des demis rejetés mais aux compétences certaines, domptait dans ses rangs les éléments perturbateurs les plus virulents pour en faire des soldats compétents et dévoués à leur cause... C'est ainsi qu'au fil du temps, lentement mais inexorablement, l'ordre avait pu mettre en place sa puissance actuelle, en drainant vers lui du sang neuf dont personne d'autre ne voulait à cause du système assez rigide des états centraux, en attirant les jeunes esprits avides de changement et qui voulaient trouver leur place dans une société qui arrivait à peine à les comprendre. A partir de là, les institutions plus traditionnelles déjà en déclin virent partir avec le temps leurs meilleurs éléments qui, faute d'une naissance glorieuse, n'étaient traités guère mieux que les humains.

En outre, plusieurs de ces humains arrivaient à faire parler d'eux dans leur courte vie à cause des compétences peu communes pour leur race qu'ils possédaient : par exemple Yanshee Houdin, le joueur de go légendaire, Bertred Cutter le chevalier rouge ou encore Rena Soprano, la joueuse de flûte, dont le magnifique son qu'elle tirait de son instrument faisait se courber devant elle les vers de sable et pleurer les _Grouke_. La légende racontait qu'accompagnés de quelques compagnons de route non-humains, ceux-ci avaient tracés un chemin à travers la Forêt des Morts, de triste réputation, et en avaient ramené une relique mystérieuse que l'un d'entre eux avait conservé jalousement. Leur quête finie (en était-ce vraiment une ? Tout le monde ignorait ce qui avait guidé leurs pas en ces lieux), ils avaient continué leur chemin chacun de son côté, mais l'histoire ne raconte pas ce qu'ils étaient devenu.

Ce furent les héritiers de ces humains extraordinaires, qui se présentèrent au bureau du Commandeur James Paterson de la Tour de Babel, le vingt-deuxième jour du huitième mois de la six-mille deux-cent trentième année sur le calendrier des territoires de l'Est (22/08/6230).

**xxxxx**

- Allons, Mylène, sois raisonnable !

- Si tu crois que je vais écouter tes conseils machistes de petit elfe bien membré, tu peux te mettre tes couteaux là où je pense !

La jeune Amazone venait à peine de se réveiller du coma forcé où l'avaient amené le froid, la douleur et la fatigue qu'elle avait sauté de son lit et s'était dirigé faiblement, mais avec entêtement vers le bureau du Commandeur en vue de lui adresser une requête. Bien sûr, le doc et Harry avaient tenté de l'en dissuader ; le pauvre médecin avait valsé à travers la pièce (et en plus elle avait remarqué l'état peu habillé dans lequel elle se trouvait). Harry avait voulu continuer mais s'était finalement arrêté au pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait pas quitter Lili et avait laissé le soin au doc de suivre sa patiente.

En chemin, ils avaient croisé Cutter et Lankee qui filaient aux aussi dans la même direction. Lankee avait pour la première fois de sa vie enfilé un uniforme, et pas n'importe lequel de surcroît. Le costume des Templiers lui allait à ravir, comme l'avait fait hardiment remarquer Cutter en le sifflant à la sortie de la cabine d'essayage. Comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter autant de vêtements, il avait opté pour la version moulante du costume, qui lui collait si bien au corps que cela lui donnait l'illusion de ne pas porter grand chose, en fait. Il ne fut pas le seul à le penser, à en juger par les regards intéressés que lui avaient lancé en chemin plusieurs de ses nouveaux collègues en passant. Une jeune femme un peu hardie lui avait même pincé les fesses, ce à quoi il avait répondu avec un sourire éclatant qui lui avait valu sur-le-champ un rendez-vous galant, sous les regards hilares de Cutter. Puis ils avaient aperçu le doc qui tentait de ramener une Mylène bien mal en point, et les avaient rejoint sans tarder.

- « Bien membré » ? fit Lankee en adressant un sourire en coin un peu amusé à Cutter. Je ne savais pas... quel succès, Cutter !

- Comment ? ragea Mylène en l'entendant. Tu me portes sur le même piédestal que toutes les poulettes sans cervelle qui ont commis l'erreur monumentale de sortir avec ce grand crétin blond ?

- Hé ! protesta l'intéressé en crispant les doigts. Retire ça tout de suite, sale gouine de mes deux !

- COMMENT ! GROS MALE DECEREBRE SEXISTE ! SALE BRANLEUR PERVERS QUEUTARD !

- GROSSE TRUIE PLATE DEGENEREE ! VER DE SABLE GLUANT !

- JE VAIS TE FAIRE TA FETE, CONNARD D'ELFILLON !

- QUAND TU VEUX, AMAZONE POURRIE !

- Allons, allons... fit le doc en voulant les calmer, mais ils ne l'entendirent même pas.

Ils se sautèrent au cou sans préambule, oubliant leur entourage et leur objectif premier. Prudent, le doc préféra s'écarter de la masse gigotante qui se donnait allègrement et dans le plus grand désordre coups de poings, de pieds et torsions en tout genres. Lankee se rapprocha du médecin avec hésitation.

- Euh... c'est pas dangereux, ce qu'ils font ?

- Si, soupira celui-ci, mais ça peut aller... je crois. Ils ont toujours eu un mal de chien à s'entendre, ces deux-là. Quelque part, c'est peut-être pas si mal que Mylène soit blessée, sinon je ne donne pas cher de l'état de ce pauvre Cutter à la fin du combat... c'est qu'elle est vachement forte, la bougresse !

- Mais... elle est blessée, non ?

- Elle va déjà mieux. C'est une Amazone, elle est robuste comme un roc.

- Ah. Ca explique son... euh... appréhension en face des hommes... euh...

- Appré...

Le doc se tourna plus attentivement vers le compagnon de Cutter, qu'il avait à peine remarqué jusque-là à cause des deux énergumènes qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers à terre, sous les sifflements et les encouragements d'autres camarades qui les encerclaient. Les paris circulaient bon train.

- Oh, vous êtes nouveau, je crois. Je ne vous ai encore jamais vu à l'infirmerie. Je me présente, je suis Doc, le médecin-en-chef de la Tour. Enchanté.

Il offrit à Lankee une poignée de main énergique qui lui écrasa les jointures. Lankee se massa la main en faisant la grimace.

- Doc comment ?

- Juste Doc, sourit le médecin. Mais ils ont fini, on dirait. Au boulot !

En effet, les deux adversaires avaient cessé de bouger et étaient à présent affalés l'un sur l'autre en soufflant comme deux forges en pleine activité ; Cutter se tenait l'épaule gauche en se mordant la lèvre et Mylène était simplement allongée sur le dos et contemplait le plafond d'un air satisfait.

- Hé, fit-elle entre deux gorgées d'air, j'ai gagné, elfillon.

- Va te faire... commença Cutter, mais il n'eut pas le coeur de continuer, son épaule lui lançant à ce moment une douleur atroce qui le fit voir des étoiles.

Le doc se pencha sur lui et émit un sifflement mi-admiratif, mi-ironique.

- Eh bé ! Une épaule démise et une bonne douzaine de bleus qui te feront souffrir des jours entiers ! Tu t'en sors mieux que d'habitude, « elfillon ». Finalement, il aura juste fallu tuer à moitié Mylène avant ça.

- Oh, la ferme, doc...

Ce fut alors que le médecin se saisit prestement de son bras et le tordit d'un coup sec pour le remettre en place. Un son sinistrement cassant en résulta, qui fit hurler à tout rompre le soldat et l'amena à pousser une flopée d'injures colorées qui firent trembler d'horreur même les plus hardis dans la Tour.

**xxxxx**

Bâal Reyjik bailla de plus belle en arrivant devant l'entrée de la cité merveilleuse de Babylone. Il avait opté pour la facilité pour ce voyage et avait simplement « demandé » à une caravane de marchands de le prendre avec eux. Bien sûr, cette demande consistait plutôt en menaces perpétuelles de perdre leur tête si ces braves gens ne faisaient pas ce qu'il voulait... ce qui n'altéra en rien la qualité du trajet. La nourriture était excellente ; le marchand était un épicier qui avait une longue expérience personnelle de mitonnages de petits plats en tous genres. Fin gourmet, il était aussi insatiablement gourmand et avait apporté avec lui l'équivalent d'un mois de ravitaillement d'un petit village cossu. Cela arrangeait bien Bâal qui aimait prendre ses aises.

Il sauta à terre à peine l'entrée passée et fit un petit signe d'adieu au marchand qui était bien content de se débarrasser d'un tel voyageur. Bâal se dirigea nonchalamment vers la Tour de Babel, qui se profilait au Nord de la ville en mangeant une partie du ciel. Il émit un rire strident qui choqua ceux qui l'entendirent et fit même pleurer une petite fille qui faisait les courses avec sa mère.

Il fallait dire que son apparence était peu ordinaire pour la population locale, qui était pourtant habituée à voir passer tout Central. Habillé tout de noir, il avait les cheveux noirs assez longs qui finissaient en pointes effilées et allaient dans tous les sens, tenant en l'air comme par magie en mèches épaisses. Ceux qui devaient passer à côté de lui (mais la plupart évitaient) se demandaient avec appréhension si un geste brusque de la tête de l'étrange personnage sur eux les déchirerait en morceaux ; il avait les yeux noirs sans pupille, des oreilles pointues et des dents acérées qui brillaient de manière inquiétante à chaque fois qu'il souriait (et il le faisait assez souvent – était-il content de quelque chose ?). Ses bras et ses jambes étaient très longs et fins ; en sortant ses mains un instant de ses poches, les gens purent voir qu'il possédait des ongles longs et pointus, peints en noir, qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des griffes. La foule parut se rétrécir d'un coup.

Enfin, une patrouille de Templiers remarquèrent le nouvel arrivant et voulurent le questionner. Bâal leur fit un immense sourire plein de dents qui fit frissonner ses vis-à-vis. Puis il leur demanda le plus naturellement du monde s'ils avaient déjà entendu parler d'un garçon qui était sorti d'un oeuf.

**xxxxx**

Akira posa délicatement les pierres sur le goban, une à une, sans se presser. Il rejouait la partie qu'il avait faite contre Hikaru au dernier tournoi qu'il ait jamais eu de son temps. Les coups s'enchaînaient sans faute, comme le flot vaporeux d'une rivière coulant sur une plaine. Il finit par le coup qui avait assuré la victoire à son rival. Un coup parfait ! Il n'avait rien pu faire, lui que les gens de ce monde s'obstinaient à appeler Meijin, lui qui avait défié l'Oza et l'avait battu ! Il s'était amélioré, certes, il le savait, même si son jeu n'était pas aussi fluide que celui de Lili ou aussi percutant que celui de Kazuki ; et il ne parlait pas de la manière implacable de jouer de James Paterson... mais ce coup, ce coup le tracassait. C'était presque un coup divin... si Hikaru avait survécu, à quel niveau serait-il en ce moment ?

Le Templier frissonna d'un plaisir mal contenu. S'il le retrouvait, sa Lumière, sans doute continueraient-ils à jouer au go ! Et s'il était Sai, s'il avait le niveau que lui avait vaguement évoqué Lankee... un niveau divin ! Serait-il le dieu du go ? Son Hikaru, la grande gueule contre qui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se battre à chaque fin de partie, le garçon malpoli et énergique qui n'arrivait à rester en place que lors d'une partie ! Si c'était lui, s'il allait le revoir...

Il se sentait très émotif, en ce moment. Akira respira un grand coup et se força à se calmer. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de se faire un film. Après tout, Lili était encore entre la vie et la mort, et son père et lui avaient fort à faire avec la nouvelle équipe impromptue qu'ils avaient formés le matin même dans le bureau du Commandeur. Mylène et le doc s'étaient joints à Cutter et Lankee, à la grande surprise d'Akira mais James ne s'en formalisa pas et les mit tous au courant (ce qui de toute façon ne posait pas de problème pour le doc qui savait déjà tout ce qui se disait mais restait pour surveiller l'état de Mylène, et accessoirement celui de Cutter qui avait trouvé le moyen de se démettre l'épaule le temps de venir).

Les réactions avaient été diverses ; indignation contenue pour Mylène, surprise non contenue pour Cutter, air vide pour Lankee. Le Commandeur les avait renvoyé aussi sec, en leur recommandant de se montrer disponibles dans les jours qui allaient venir. Ils avaient donc décidé de retourner ensemble dans le réfectoire et de prendre un petit déjeuner consistant pour se remettre de leurs émotions, et Akira avait sorti un goban et s'était mis à rejouer cette partie.

Cutter marchait de long en large en dévorant peu à peu un long pain garni de viande, marmonnant entre deux bouchées des paroles incompréhensibles. Mylène sirotait un café d'un air rêveur tandis que doc vérifiait ses pansements ; Lankee était perdu dans la contemplation de son thé. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que le dernier Templier était parti pour travailler et ils restaient seuls dans le réfectoire avec la vieille femme-araignée qui faisait le service. Celle-ci était à moitié sourde et ne voyait plus guère, mais ses autres sens lui permettaient de se déplacer sans problème et de balancer les plateaux de nourriture à tout va à ceux qui le demandaient. Mais pour l'instant, elle était occupée à faire la plonge gigantesque des soldats, aidée par les esprits des murs de la Tour. C'était bien pratique.

- Je pige toujours pas, sortit tout d'un coup Cutter en s'arrêtant net, et Akira mit immédiatement une barrière qui coupait leur conversation de l'extérieur, pourquoi on devrait leur faire la chasse, aux dieux ? Ils nous ont rien fait ! En supposant qu'ils existent.

- Ils existent ! s'écria Lankee en sortant de sa torpeur. Je les ai vu !

- Ok, ok, ils existent, se corrigea Cutter.

Akira soupira. Cutter avait marqué un point ; même Mylène semblait approuver silencieusement le jeune elfe. Etant d'origine amazone, son indignation était compréhensible : les Amazones étaient élevées dans le plus grand respect des dieux et se disaient elles-mêmes descendantes de Leitka, déesse des tempêtes (d'où le tempérament « orageux » des Amazones).

- En tout cas, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Sai, ajouta Lankee. Il m'a toujours aidé quand j'en avais besoin.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, intervint Akira en le fixant dans les yeux, moi aussi je veux le revoir.

- Le revoir ?

- Peu importe. Mais ce sont les ordres des Apôtres. Retrouver les dieux, et les éliminer pour instaurer un nouvel âge. C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Mylène en serrant les dents. Ce sont les dieux qui ont créé ce monde ! Les Apôtres seraient-ils assez ingrats pour les détruire après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous ?

Akira sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il poussa un autre soupir.

- Vous connaissez sans doute le nouveau courant humaniste.

- Comme quoi les dieux auraient asservi les humains ? C'est absurde ! le coupa Mylène.

- Pas tant que ça. Je suis la preuve vivante que cette théorie n'est pas si absurde que ça, justement.

- Développe ?

- Tu l'as vu, Cutter. Dans ton rêve.

- Cet endroit bizarre où était ton double ? Et alors ?

- Ce n'était pas un endroit bizarre. C'était la ville de Tokyo, l'endroit où je suis né, et ce garçon c'était bien moi. Sauf que ça se passait avant la Grande Guerre.

Ses amis le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Foutaises ! tonna l'Amazone.

- Non. Vous savez tous les circonstances de ma naissance, par la rumeur ou autrement.

- Euh... pas moi... hasarda Lankee.

Cutter s'assit à côté de lui et attrapa une tasse de café froid qu'il ingurgita d'une traite. Puis il se tourna vers son nouveau coéquipier.

- C'est Touya, fit-il, il a été trouvé par le Commandeur dans un oeuf il y a deux ans. Il a éclos, et Paterson l'a adopté. Ca, c'est la version officielle.

- Effectivement, continua Akira. Mais ce que personne ne sait à part mon père et Harry, ainsi que quelques autres personnes de confiance mises dans la confidence, c'est que je ne suis pas né à ce moment-là, du moins pas à ma souvenance. Je possède tout un ensemble de souvenirs venant d'un monde dominé par la science et les humains, où aucune créature, aucun demi-dieu n'existait en dehors des livres et des jeux vidéos.

- Des quoi ? fit Cutter avec une moue.

- Peu importe. Mais tu as vu ce qui s'est passé. Une comète s'est écrasée, sans doute pas la seule d'ailleurs, et les Apôtres, mon père et moi avons de fortes raisons de penser que les dieux y sont pour quelque chose...

- Pourquoi auraient-ils fait cela ? demanda anxieusement Mylène.

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être était-ce un accident, peut-être était-ce intentionnel. Quoi qu'il en soit, la population humaine fut décimée en un instant, et tous les progrès que mon peuple avait mis des milliers d'années à parfaire, toute la civilisation dont nous étions si fiers a été anéantie. La race humaine a sans douté été contrainte de recommencer son évolution. A part si, comme l'histoire Demie nous le fait entendre, les dieux ne soient intervenus, et dans ce cas ce ne serait que justice.

- Sauf qu'au lieu de les aider, ils ont plutôt asservi les humains, fit amèrement Lankee. Alors Sai...

- Nous n'en savons encore rien, reprit Akira en secouant la tête. Nos seuls indices sont ma présence et mes rêves. Et aussi les écrits du Lac de la Mort.

- Le Lac de la Mort ? fit Mylène. C'est quoi ?

- Le grand lac situé au milieu de la Forêt des Morts. Tu dois bien connaître !

- Ah, oui, mais nous autres Amazones l'appelons la Mer Morte.

- Bah, pour une différence de terminologie, fit Cutter en haussant les épaules. Mais ils disent quoi, ces machins écrits ?

- Ce sont... je ne suis pas sûr moi-même, je ne les ai pas lus, mais d'après mon père... ce sont des archives d'avant, pendant et après la Grande Guerre, une sorte de journal écrit par un certain Kimihiro Tsutsui. Je n'ai pas plus de détails.

Un grand silence se fit alors, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et retournait dans sa tête sa situation. Puis Lankee prit la parole.

- Je... je suis humain, alors je peux comprendre ce que cherchent les Apôtres. En quelque sorte. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Sai. Il n'en est pas question.

- Moi non plus, soupira Akira, surtout si c'est vraiment lui.

- Lui ? demanda Cutter en haussant un sourcil.

- Le garçon à la frange blonde que tu as vu, fit Akira en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Hikaru Shindou, mon rival éternel et ma Lumière. Celui que Lankee appelle « Sai ».

**xxxxx**

- Comment ça se passe ? demanda James Paterson en fermant les yeux.

Il était éreinté. La journée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, et elle était loin d'être finie...

- Pas si mal, fit le doc en s'asseyant en face de lui, quand je les ai quittés - et ils étaient si plongés dans leur conversation qu'ils n'y ont vu que du feu ! - Akira leur racontait à peu près ce que l'on sait.

- Y compris ma version des faits ?

- Je ne crois pas. Ce serait trahir ton identité, et Akira ne ferait pas ça, il t'aime trop pour cela.

- C'est un gentil garçon...

- Et le meilleur des fils, non ?

James soupira. C'était vrai qu'il avait fini par aimer son fils adoptif comme le sien ; mais il n'en oubliait pas le reste pour autant.

- Mais tu es sûr... ce gamin... c'est un dieu ?

- Certain, fit gravement James. Je l'ai bien ressenti à son éclosion, et un peu plus chaque jour... s'il n'est pas déjà un dieu, il est destiné à le devenir, et de jour en jour je peux le sentir.

- Harry est-il au courant ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Il adore Akira. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le lui cacher...

- Tu ne devrais pas, l'interrompit son ami de longue date. A force de lui dissimuler les choses importantes, il va finir par t'en vouloir.

- Je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça, grogna James. Déjà qu'il a absolument tenu à me suivre chez les Templiers... mais pas plus ! Certainement pas !

- Et merde, James ! C'est quand même ton fils ! Ton héritier !

- Héritier ! Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est, d'être ce que je suis ?

Il se leva brusquement, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait, frappant son bureau d'un air désespéré.

- Et de penser que Harry... que _mon _fils, doive un jour... jamais ! Je ne le permettrais pas !

- Ok, ok, fit le doc d'un ton apaisant, je comprends... mais je pense quand même que tu devrais lui dire.

- Mon père me l'a dit, il me l'a répété durant toute mon enfance, et je l'ai haï pour ça. Alors si je peux éviter ça à Harry...

- C'est un garçon solide. Et le temps presse. Tu préfères lui dire quand il sera trop tard ?

- Il n'est pas trop tard, fit James en se mordant la lèvre, tant que ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Je ne le permettrais pas.

- C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter. Je prie pour que ce soit le cas.

- Prier ? Qui ça ? Les dieux, peut-être ?

James retint a grand-peine un sourire ironique. Les dieux... c'était justement de leur faute !

- Si c'est efficace...

- Laisse-moi, doc, s'il-te-plaît... je suis fatigué.

- Ok. Si ça te chante. Je retourne voir si la gamine va mieux.

- Tu vérifieras que Harry a mangé ?

- Bien sûr, et tout le reste. Compte sur moi.

- Merci, doc. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Et comment, fit pensivement le doc en refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît et qu'on est amis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, à moi, de m'enticher d'un Liseur de Temps ! Comme si ma vie était pas assez compliquée !

En soupirant et pestant contre les amours impossibles, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où Harry attendait toujours le réveil de sa fiancée.

**xxxxx**

Akira se leva doucement en brisant la barrière qu'il avait créé. Aussitôt, les petits bruits de la Tour les assaillirent et leur rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Lankee n'avait toujours pas fini son thé, qui était si froid qu'il en devenait écoeurant. Cutter se gratta la tête.

- Ta Lumière, fit-il, ce Sai... euh...

- Il est temps d'y aller, lui sourit un Akira un peu fatigué, nous avons assez traîné. On a encore du boulot qui nous attend.

- On fait quoi, alors ? demanda Mylène en finissant de grignoter un bout de croissant. C'est bien beau, mais Lili...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. La porte du réfectoire venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, et ils virent, repoussant de ses longs bras deux Templiers un peu débordés, une créature noire aux extrémités en pointe leur adresser un sourire carnassier en les fixant de ses yeux noirs écarquillés. Ils se mirent immédiatement en garde : Cutter sortit ses couteaux, Akira une boule de feu, Mylène attrapa la table dont les victuailles restantes jonchèrent bientôt le sol. Seul, Lankee qui ne savait quoi faire parut interloqué. La créature entra sans se gêner, repoussant d'un battement les deux soldats qui basculèrent à terre.

- Bon, on va faire simple, fit-elle en ricanant d'horrible manière, lequel d'entre vous est Akira Touya ?

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Interlude 1

**Titre : _Un dieu cruel nous regarde_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (boude).

**Avertissements :** Totalement **AU** (Alternate Universe), **Spoilers** de la fin du manga (tout pleins en fait), personnages complètement **OOC **(Out Of Character), **Yaoi** à un moment, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit (sauf si c'est pour vous plaindre que c'est du yaoi, ça non).

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on va dire ce qui est : j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer les yeux sur un écran pour lire des scanlations et rechercher des citations sur un manga sur des joueurs de go un peu fanatiques; suite de quoi, j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer le cerveau pour écrire des trucs sur des joueurs de go. Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai une vie parfaitement saine et équilibrée, merci.

Le titre est tiré d'un manga yaoi que je n'ai jamais lu mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai aimé le titre, j'ai voulu le réutiliser un jour, et voilà. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les citations de début sont (souvent) des traductions-maison des scanlations, donc c'est pas toujours terrible et ça ne ressemble pas forcément à la version française, que je n'ai pas sous la main, désolée.

L'histoire en est à ses balbutiements. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, et c'est déjà très bizarre... je pense qu'elle mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Interlude 1 : _Akari Fujisaki_**

- Akari ! On va être en retard !

- J'arrive !

La jeune fille saisit promptement son lecteur mp3 et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, où l'attendaient ses amis du club de go. Elle leur fit un bref « bonjour » en passant et ils s'acheminèrent ensemble vers la Nihon-Ki-In, où devait se dérouler le quatorzième Tournoi des Jeunes Lions. Ils durent attendre un long moment à la station où ils devaient prendre leur train, à cause de travaux sur la ligne qui avait ralenti la circulation depuis une semaine.

- Tu es sûre qu'on peut y aller ? demanda anxieusement Akane Katsuragi, une jeune fille timide qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa première année de lycée. Je croyais que c'était un événement privé.

- Ca va aller, fit-elle confiante, j'en ai déjà parlé à Hikaru qui a lui-même demandé aux organisateurs. Cette année, spécialement, on peut y aller, à condition qu'on ne dérange personne et qu'on reste pas trop longtemps. On peut juste assister aux deux premières rondes.

- Quelle chance tu as, de connaître un pro ! fit avec envie Yukito Hibiki, un première année qui venait juste de s'enrôler dans leur club scolaire. Il est assez connu dans le milieu, je crois...

- Toi, tu as encore lu le Go Weekly ! affirma en ricanant Satsuki Aizawa, la quatrième membre. Tu crois devenir meilleur en lisant les exploits des pros ?

- Oh toi, ça va, hein ! J'arrive à te battre une fois sur trois !

- Avec un handicap de trois pierres !

- Allons, allons, intervint Akari en les séparant, ce n'est rien... vous devriez profiter de la journée au lieu de vous disputer.

- Akari a raison, approuva Kumoko Tsuda, sa meilleure amie depuis le collège, songez plutôt à la chance que nous avons ! Nous allons voir jouer des pros ! Et Shindou !

- C'est vrai, fit Yukito en sifflant. Je suis un vrai fan de ce type ! Vous saviez qu'il est devenu pro à peine deux ans après avoir commencé le go ? C'est un vrai génie !

- Evidemment qu'ils le savent, banane, Fujisaki et Tsuda ont été dans le même club de go que lui ! Et Fujisaki a même failli sortir avec, n'est-ce pas sempai ?

- Euh, ce n'est pas... rougit l'intéressée.

- De quoi je me mêle, Miss Je-sais-tout ?

- Tu t'es pas vu, otaku du go ?

- T'as dit quoi ?

- Hibiki ! Aizawa !

Yukito se détourna du groupe avec une moue.

- Pourquoi je suis le seul mec ? Quelle plaie !

- Désolée, mais Mitani avait un rendez-vous avec Kaneko et Tsume avait son job.

- Ouais ben résultat, je me retrouve seul avec quatre filles !

- Y'a pas à dire, t'es vraiment bizarre, dit Satsuki. Beaucoup de garçons paieraient pour avoir la chance de passer toute une journée avec quatre filles superbes !

- J'espère que tu parles pas de toi, parce que dans ce cas-là c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être payé...

- COMENT ! REPETE CA SI TU L'OSES !

- Allons, allons... dut encore intervenir Akari.

Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, vraiment. Le club de go du lycée Haze était encore plus explosif qu'au collège depuis que Yukito et Satsuki s'étaient joint à eux. Akari repensa avec nostalgie à ses années de collège, où le couple le plus remuant était Mitani et Kaneko. Et dire qu'ils sortaient maintenant ensemble ! Elle se mit à pousser un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Akari ? demanda Kumoko.

- C'est rien, je me disais juste que Hibiki et Aizawa ressemblaient beaucoup à Mitani et Kaneko il y a quelques années.

- Sempai m'en a parlé ! intervint Akane avec enthousiasme. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tellement timide qu'elle arrêtait pas de chercher la petite bête à Mitani-sempai, alors qu'en fait elle avait eu le coup de foudre ! Et maintenant, ils sortent ensemble ! C'est tellement romantique !

- HE ! protestèrent ensemble Yukito et Satsuki.

Les trois autres filles rirent de bon coeur en voyant leur mine dégoûtée. Le train arrivait lentement en gare.

**xxxxx**

- Akari ! C'est ta chance ! s'exclama Kumoko en lui prenant la main. Shindou a enfin gagné contre Touya !

- Je ne sais pas, Kumoko...

Akari vit comme à travers un voile Hikaru se lever et discuter avec ses amis de la partie qu'il venait de gagner contre son rival de toujours, Akira Touya. La jeune fille avait appris de la bouche de son ami d'enfance que celui-ci rencontrait Touya dès la seconde ronde. Tous attendaient avec impatience le résultat de cette confrontation. Quant à Akari, elle s'était jurée de révéler enfin ses sentiments à Hikaru si jamais celui-ci gagnait sa partie. Une sorte de célébration de la victoire, et Kumoko l'avait si bien encouragée (épaulée par Kaneko qui s'était désespérée de ne pas avoir pu venir, mais Mitani n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Hikaru son départ du club de go du collège et l'évitait comme la peste), qu'elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter leurs conditions. Mais maintenant qu'elle était mise devant les faits, elle n'était plus si sûre d'elle...

- Je ne sais pas s'il éprouve la même chose...

- Bien sûr ! Crois-moi, Kaneko et moi nous vous observons à chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble. Il y a quelque chose !

- Evidemment qu'il y a quelque chose ! Kumoko, je connais Hikaru depuis que j'ai trois mois ! Nos mères ont changé nos couche-culottes ensemble !

- Raison de plus ! Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre depuis toujours !

- Tu crois ?

- Puisque je te le dis ? Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé de commencer le go pour le suivre ? Et regarde où on en est maintenant ! On arrive en finale contre Kaio !

Akari secoua la tête en soupirant. La file de personne autour de Hikaru s'était encore gonflée et elle n'arrivait même plus à distinguer ses mèches blondes parmi l'entassement de corps qui s'interposaient entre elle et lui. Elle avait l'impression de voir l'image grandeur nature de sa relation avec lui : ils avaient beau être proches physiquement (elle habitait quand même à côté de chez lui!) un gouffre irrémédiable, de gens, d'intérêts communs les séparait et rendait leur rencontre plus hasardeuse de jour en jour. Hikaru devenait un étranger pour elle. A la réflexion, il avait déjà commencé à se séparer d'elle depuis le collège, depuis qu'il était devenu Insei. Ils ne se voyaient plus guère, ne parlaient plus que de go, qui était devenu la passion, la vie même de son ami. Elle n'avait aucune chance de le rejoindre à ce niveau-là, quels que soient les efforts qu'elle puisse fournir ; elle avait pourtant essayé de toutes ses forces, prenant même des cours de go après l'école... mais cela ne suffisait plus. Hikaru n'était déjà plus à sa portée.

- C'est inutile, soupira-t-elle sur un ton amer. Je ne peux plus le rattraper.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Son go ! Il est déjà à tel un tel niveau que je pourrais jouer pendant mille ans que ça ne suffirait pas !

- Mais qui te parle de go ? fit Kumoko avec exaspération. Je te parle de sentiments ! D'amour ! Qu'est-ce que le go a à voir là-dedans ?

- Avec Hikaru, ça a tout à voir, justement !

Kumoko secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit obsédé à ce point. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, t'es une fille, et qui plus est la fille qu'il aime, même s'il ne le sait pas encore consciemment. Avec Kaneko, on a bien vu ça.

- Vous êtes sûres ?

- Il est super gentil avec toi, il y a une bonne atmosphère entre vous, et tu es une fille et lui un garçon ! Que demander de plus ?

Akari ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle venait d'apercevoir Akira Touya, l'adversaire de Hikaru, et celui-ci lançait des regards ardents à son rival, comme s'il voulait le tuer d'un seul coup d'oeil. Il avait les poings crispés et les dents serrées jusqu'au sang, par la rage semblait-il ; mais Akari n'en était pas si sûre... car qui mieux qu'elle pouvait ressentir ce que Touya pensait à l'instant ?

_Il est en train de me dépasser, _fit-elle en fixant le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son rival, bien qu'il n'en sache rien et ne le saura probablement jamais, _si je ne fais rien il me laissera en arrière, sans un regard pour moi... Pas question ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais ! Je te poursuivrais tellement fort que tu seras obligé de te retourner en entendant mes pas ! C'est ce que tu te dis, n'est-ce pas, Touya ?_

- Je rentre, fit-elle brusquement à son amie.

- Quoi ? Mais et Shindou ?

Hikaru venait de s'arrêter devant un gros bonhomme avec un éventail et s'inclinait à présent devant lui. Son vis-à-vis, bien que surpris, parut très satisfait mais déjà le joueur de go s'éloignait, sous les murmures étonnés des spectateurs. Akari vit Touya se précipiter à sa suite dans l'ascenseur, dont la porte se referma sur eux dans un tintement harmonieux. Elle leur fit un sourire d'encouragement.

- Bonne chance, vous deux. Et Hikaru, sois heureux.

Elle s'éloigna malgré les appels indécis de Kumoko. La journée était presque finie, et elle devait encore s'occuper de faire ses devoirs. Elle passerait peut-être au cours de go du quartier ; le professeur faisait partie du groupe de discussion de Hikaru et lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de ses progrès. Elle décida qu'elle ne lui demanderait plus rien à ce sujet ; après tout, Hikaru n'était maintenant plus pour elle et ce n'était pas son genre de courir après les garçons déjà pris (c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait renoncé à Mitani après qu'elle ait vu à quel point Kaneko tenait à lui).

Ce fut le cri d'horreur d'Akane, facilement reconnaissable à ses vrilles stridentes qui vous assourdissaient les tympans, qui la fit se retourner à cet instant, juste à temps pour voir une vague lumineuse intense engloutir le ciel et l'air.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Akari se réveilla en gémissant. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Sa gorge était un sol rocailleux, rempli de poussière et tout aussi sec. Sa tête était battue par les des coups assourdissants qui la faisaient presque sursauter par leur violence. Elle voulut mettre sa main sur son front, mais au bout d'une minute elle s'aperçut avec horreur que celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à la sentir ! Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Elle n'entendait rien !

**_-_** **_Ca va aller_**, fit une voix apaisante qu'elle ressentit sans vraiment l'entendre, **_il ne peut plus rien vous arriver de mal._**

_**- Qui... ? Où suis-je ? Maman ! Hikaru !**_

**_- Je suis désolé, _**continua la voix, **_ils ne peuvent pas vous répondre. Mais je suis là. Je ne vous laisserai pas._**

- Qui êtes-vous ? fit-elle désespérément, et elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle n'avait pas émis un son depuis que cette mystérieuse voix s'était adressée à elle. Où sont ma famille et mes amis ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens plus mes membres ? Et j'ai mal...

**_- Je vous ai trouvé dans les ruines, _**lui répondit la voix. **_Je ne sais pas où sont ceux que vous cherchez, mais vous vous êtes en vie, et cela est une bénédiction en soit._**

- En vie ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

**_- Reposez-vous, je reviendrai vous voir d'ici quelques heures._**

- Attendez !

Mais elle sombrait déjà dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**xxxxx**

**_- Tu aurais dû voir ça, Akari, _**fit-il en riant, **_cet imbécile de parasite qui me suppliait de lui laisser la vie sauve ! Comme s'ils avaient éprouvé la moindre pitié envers Maya et Heiwij !_**

Akari fit un vague sourire sans joie à son interlocuteur. Lewan, c'était sous ce nom que s'était présenté son hôte et la voix qui l'avait accueilli à son réveil. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle vivait ainsi ; lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était si mal en point qu'elle avait cru mourir plus d'une fois. A présent, elle avait retrouvé le fonctionnement de son oreille droite et d'une partie de sa voix, mais son oreille gauche avait été arrachée et le tympan crevé sans espoir de salut, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux orbites vides qu'elle s'était empressée de recouvrir d'un bandeau et elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à articuler correctement. Lewan discutait avec elle par télépathie ; il l'avait installée de telle sorte qu'elle ne se blesse pas en bougeant (elle avait eu la jambe droite écrasée par un pilier et une partie de ses doigts et de ses orteils manquaient). Elle en aurait pleuré, si elle avait encore pu. Le désespoir qui l'avait assailli après qu'elle ait appris l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle était avait été si grand qu'elle avait bien failli tout abandonner pour se laisser mourir. Mais Lewan l'avait soutenu ; il s'était montré extrêmement patient et l'avait aidé, petit à petit et sans se plaindre, à guérir.

**_- Ca ne va pas ? _**demanda son ami en la voyant esquisser un soupir. **_Tu as mal quelque part ?_**

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit-elle par la pensée, comme il lui avait appris à le faire, je suis juste un peu fatiguée... Dis-moi, et tes recherches ?

**_- Rien du tout, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Je suis désolé..._**

- Tu n'y es pour rien, fit-elle rassurante, si je suis la seule à avoir survécu... la seule.

Lewan lui avait vaguement raconté ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle était prête à l'entendre. Mais même après tout ce temps, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'admettre...

Il lui avait d'abord dit que la Terre, sa planète, avait été dévastée par une pluie de météorites qui avait presque annihilé toute vie, et qu'elle avait miraculeusement survécu... Ca, elle voulait bien le croire, mais alors qui était Lewan et ceux qu'il connaissait et qu'il disait être les siens ? Puis il lui avait peu à peu présenté une version plus complète des choses : ces météorites, c'était en fait des vaisseaux extra-terrestres qui s'étaient écrasé sur Terre par accident, à cause d'une erreur de manipulation de l'ordinateur de bord. Lui et les siens faisaient partie des serviteurs des véritables occupants des vaisseaux, ses maîtres qui se battaient là-haut... Là-haut ?

Ce fut ainsi qu'Akari, à force de patience et de questions pressantes, arracha toute l'histoire. Lewan se montrait on ne peut plus réticent à la lui divulguer : et comment lui en vouloir, quand on savait quel rôle il avait joué dans ce désastre ?

- _Des immigrants_, se rappelait-elle à elle-même pour se distraire à chaque fois que Lewan la laissait seule, _toute une flotte d'enfants immigrants, venant d'une lointaine planète envahie par une race cruelle de conquérants... bien sûr, leurs parents ont voulu au moins sauver les enfants, alors ils les ont envoyé ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Sur une planète hospitalière qui aurait pu les accueillir, s'occuper d'eux là où ils ne le pouvaient plus... alors qu'ils restaient, pour mourir sous les coups de leurs agresseurs... alors que leurs enfants s'écrasaient sur ma planète... On dirait un mauvais scénario de science-fiction !_

**_- C'était de notre faute, _**ne cessait de répéter Lewan, **_nous n'avions pas compté avec l'état instable de votre soleil... tout avait été calculé ! Nous voulions juste contacter vos dirigeants, et quel meilleur moyen que dans vos concentrations démographiques ? Les villes étaient parfaites. Tout avait été prévu. Nous devions atterrir en douceur, mais il a suffit d'une explosion... une seule explosion solaire, et voilà nos ordinateurs de bord qui s'affolent et qui précipitent les vaisseaux à toute vitesse sur la surface de votre planète ! Nous avons dû actionner nos barrières de défense à toute vitesse, et malgré cela il y a eu beaucoup de pertes parmi nous... mais comment pouvions-nous savoir que vous n'aviez pas encore la technologie nécessaire pour vous défendre ? _**

- ASSASSINS !hurlait-elle parfois devant lui, lorsqu'elle se sentait particulièrement seule et désespérée.Tu as tué ma planète. Tu as tué les miens. Rends-moi ma famille. Rends-moi ma vie !

_**- Je ne peux pas, répondait-il alors, et même si je le pouvais je ne le ferais pas. Il n'y a pas que ta vie en jeu, Akari. **_

_- Je ne comprends pas, faisait-elle en pleurant intérieurement, pourquoi ?_

**_- C'est Sai qui décide, et s'il ne le fait pas..._**

- Sai ?

**_- Notre chef militaire. Nous suivons ses ordres. Il nous mènera à la victoire._**

- Je ne comprends rien, Lewan...

_**- Dors, Akari, et ne t'en fais plus... Je veillerai sur toi, toujours.**_

Et elle sombrait à chaque fois dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**xxxxx**

Elle arrivait à marcher un petit peu. Lewan lui avait installé une prothèse qui fonctionnait étonnamment bien, grâce à la technologie de son peuple. Mais elle avait quand même eu un peu de mal les premiers temps. Lewan la gardait dans son antre, bien en-dessous de la surface terrestre qui avait été ravagée par les explosions et qui de plus était le lieu d'affrontements entre les enfants survivants et leurs ennemis. Akari ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête et bien franchement, elle préférait ne rien savoir. Rester en vie était déjà bien assez douloureux pour elle ; en outre, elle se rendait compte des efforts embarrassés de Lewan à son encontre. Le pauvre garçon (et l'avait cataloguée du sexe masculin par défaut, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'il était) s'efforçait de lui plaire et de satisfaire ses moindres désirs, sans doute par honte et culpabilité. Akari avait appris que le peuple de Lewan était une race asservie depuis la nuit des temps à ceux des enfants que transportaient les vaisseaux ; ils le faisaient de leur plein gré, parce qu'ils aimaient sincèrement les enfants et avaient tenus à les accompagner pour veiller sur eux. C'était une race de télépathes et de scientifiques : les vaisseaux qui avaient emmenés leurs maîtres étaient leur création et ils en étaient les pilotes attitrés. C'est pourquoi il arrivait très souvent à Lewan de s'absenter un long moment en surface pour aller se battre. Akari craignait à chacun de ses raids que ce ne soit son dernier ; et que ferait-elle, toute seule, s'il ne revenait pas ? Qui la nourrirrai, la laverai, lui tiendrai compagnie ? Qui l'empêcherai de sombrer dans sa douleur et sa solitude ?

**_- Aujourd'hui, nous avons récupéré la France, _**dit-il avec enthousiasme. Il lui racontait souvent les avancées de son camp. **_Le général Sai est un très grand stratège. Nous récupérerons ta planète sans tarder, grâce à ses instructions._**

Généralement, elle se contentait de hocher la tête sans l'écouter, ce qu'elle fit comme d'habitude. Cela ne décourageait pas Lewan qui continuait à déblatérer.

**_- La petite Gaïa n'arrête pas de parler de lui. Je crois qu'elle en est un peu amoureuse. C'est mignon._**

Grognement sourd d'Akari, qui avait particulièrement de mal à remuer les doigts artificiels de sa main droite. Elle réussit néanmoins à lever le petit doigt au prix d'un effort prolongé qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

**_- Rezo est un peu jaloux... mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui, de Sai ou de Gaïa... peut-être même des deux, qui sait ? Mais alors Sai lui parle de son Touya, et..._**

Akari lâcha la brindille qu'elle avait enfin réussi à saisir au bout de quinze essais infructueux et tourna vivement sa tête en direction de l'endroit où elle devinait qu'était Lewan. Celui-ci émit une onde de confusion dans les pensées qu'il envoyait à la jeune fille.

- Touya ?

**_- Oui, fit-il perplexe, c'est un nom qui revient souvent dans la bouche de Sai. Mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de son aimé._**

- C'est impossible...

**_- Akari ?_**

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête, chassant les souvenirs doux-amers qui venaient de l'assaillir sans crier gare. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami et lui fit un énorme sourire un peu forcé.

- Ce n'est rien, insista-t-elle. Tu as vu ? J'arrive enfin à saisir quelque chose avec ces doigts !

**_- C'est très bien, _**lui répondit Lewan en hésitant, **_mais tu étais en train de..._**

- Lewan, tu ne me quitteras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

**_- Si cela est en mon pouvoir, non. J'ai juré de veiller sur toi._**

- Oui. Tu as juré...

_**- Je sais ce que tu penses, répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui n'acceptait pas le doute, mais ce n'est pas seulement par devoir que je fais cela. Je tiens vraiment à toi, Akari.**_

- Menteur...

**_- C'est faux. Je saurais bien te prouver le contraire._**

- Menteur.

**_- Je ne suis pas ce Hikaru._**

- Tu... tu as fouillé dans mes pensées ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

**_- Je t'ai promis que je ne ferais jamais cela. Mais il t'arrive très souvent de dire son nom dans tes pensées de surface. Elles sont toujours très intenses, alors..._**

- Peu importe. Il est mort.

_**- Pourtant...**_

- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais jamais eu la moindre chance, fit-elle en riant tristement. Il en aimait un autre.

_**- Oh.**_

- Je regrette seulement qu'ils soient morts si tôt... ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de s'avouer leurs sentiments, à vrai dire. Ou s'ils ont eu le temps, juste après qu'ils soient partis du tournoi... ils n'auraient pas pu en profiter...

**_- Akari, tu pleures..._**

- Bien sûr que non, idiot, je ne peux plus verser de larmes...

**_- Je ne parlais pas de tes yeux..._**

Il la prit dans ses bras, longtemps, longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis qu'elle était toute petite et que sa mère venait la consoler après un cauchemar. Lewan lui embrassa tendrement le front et elle sentit ses problèmes s'évaporer comme par magie. Elle s'endormit.

**xxxxx**

_**- C'est mon tour de monter sur ses genoux !**_

_**- Non ! C'est à moi !**_

_**- Hikaru ! Akira ! Arrêtez de vous battre, vous fatiguez votre mère !**_

Akari ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ses enfants se chamailler pour savoir qui des deux monterait sur ses genoux pour leur traditionnelle histoire du soir. Dieux, comme elle aimait sa famille ! Elle sourit à Lewan qui avait l'air débordé.

- Laisse, je peux bien les prendre tous les deux pour une fois.

**_- Mais..._**

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas en verre. En tout cas, plus maintenant.

Et c'était vrai. La jeune fille s'était admirablement remise grâce aux soins et à l'affection de Lewan et arrivait à accomplir des tâches ordinaires sans problème. Elle avait épousé Lewan et avait eu deux beaux enfants, une fille et un garçon, qu'elle avait appelé Hikaru et Akira. Ils étaient encore petits, et pourtant cela faisait presque une vingtaine d'années qu'ils étaient nés... Lewan lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'ils avaient hérités de sa longévité et donc du rythme de croissance de son peuple. Pour sa part, Akari atteignait presque la quarantaine ; son mari avait voulu allonger artificiellement sa vie mais elle avait refusé avec la dernière énergie.

- Je suis humaine, avait-elle dit simplement, et je tiens à le rester jusqu'au bout. Même si je ne dois jamais voir mes enfants grandir...

Lewan avait respecté sa volonté, bien que cela le remplissait d'une tristesse sourde. Ni Hikaru ni Akira ne connaissaient le problème de leur mère, même si l'aînée avait fait remarquer récemment les rides profondes qui commençaient à barrer le front de sa mère... Akari avait contourné le sujet en lui proposant une partie de go, que la petite fille avait accepté avec joie. Elle adorait le go et y jouait le plus souvent possible ; avec un peu de chance, et vu son talent naturel, elle serait peut-être choisie dans l'école de go qu'avait ouverte Sai après la guerre. Akari était très fière de sa fille.

Ils n'avaient jamais révélé les origines humaines de leur mère aux enfants, ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. L'humanité était une race presque éteinte et les dirigeants avaient beaucoup de mal à la faire renaître ; qui savait ce qu'ils auraient décidé de faire d'Akari et de ses enfants s'ils avaient su... mais ils étaient relativement en sécurité, dans leur demeure à l'écart du monde. Rezo, qui était l'ami et le protecteur de Lewan ainsi que l'un des dieux les plus influents, avait personnellement veillé à ce qu'ils soient tranquilles. Hikaru et Akira avaient été présentés comme les créations artificielles de Lewan, ce qui n'était pas si rare en cette période de reconstruction et de repeuplement.

**_- Au fait, nous avons fini de recréer les animaux, _**dit-il à sa femme qui jouait paisiblement avec Akira. **_D'ici quelques mois le continent principal devrait les voir courir sur son sol._**

- C'est merveilleux, fit Akari en joignant les mains, comme ça les humains pourront de nouveau habiter ce monde...

**_- Je ne sais pas, _**fit pensivement Lewan, **_ça prendra sans doute plus de temps... ce n'est qu'un test, la végétation n'est pas encore très stable._**

- Mais vous y arriverez, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai confiance.

**_- Je l'espère. Mais Rezo m'a parlé d'un drôle de projet... des créatures._**

- Des créatures ? Quel genre de créatures ?

**_- Va savoir. C'est lui qui a fait toutes ces recherches sur la faune terrienne. Moi, je ne fais que travailler sous ses ordres._**

Akari secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit dangereux. Rezo est quelqu'un de bien.

**_- Tu as sans doute raison..._**

**xxxxx**

- Grande soeur ? Tu es là ?

Hikaru leva les yeux du rapport sur lequel elle travaillait depuis presque cinq lunes. Son frère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, l'air content de lui.

- Akira ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ca y est ! Je suis en classe 1 !

Elle sourit doucement. Contrairement à elle qui avait dû prendre la place de son père et travailler auprès de Rezo pour survivre, Akira ne s'était jamais résolu à abandonner le go bien qu'il soit moins doué que sa soeur aînée. Durant des années, il avait peiné en classe 2 dans le cours de Maître Sai, parmi les plus minables de sa classe. Sa soeur enviait secrètement sa volonté et faisait tout pour l'aider à progresser, quitte à passer de longues heures à jouer avec lui après une journée harassante de travail.

- Tu te rends compte ! En classe 1 !

- Papa serait fou de joie, sourit-elle fièrement. S'il n'avait pas eu cet accident, il serait déjà là à te féliciter...

- Et maman ? Tu crois qu'elle serait fière aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Papa n'arrêtait pas de nous répéter à quel point elle aimait le go.

Son frère s'assit à ses côtés, l'air songeur. Sa fièvre de tantôt avait l'air d'être retombée.

- Tu te souviens d'elle ? Papa n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

- Papa disait ça de moi aussi, tu sais.

- Oui, mais... je ne sais pas, j'aurais tellement voulu me souvenir d'elle. Elle est morte si vite...

- Au moins, elle est morte heureuse, dit-elle avec compassion, et puis ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, après sa longue souffrance... la maladie avait complètement ridé la surface de sa peau et avait blanchi ses cheveux...

Akira soupira tristement. Contrairement à sa soeur, il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère qui était morte alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Il passa ses longs doigts griffus dans ses cheveux noirs, manie qu'il avait acquise lorsqu'il était troublé.

- Et toi, ça avance dans ton travail ? fit-il en changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Couci-couça, et elle s'affala dans son fauteuil en disant cela, comme d'habitude. On soumet un compromis, les partisans humanistes râlent, on soumet un autre compromis, les créatures râlent, et à la fin on en est au même point que lorsqu'on avait commencé, sauf que depuis des jours ont passé. C'est désespérant.

- Et que dis Rezo ?

- Pas grand-chose, vu sa position. Mais bon, ne va pas le répéter, mais il est plutôt du côté des créatures, à vrai dire.

- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est lui qui les a créées ! C'est normal qu'il les favorise !

Hikaru lui fit un sourire carnassier qui montra ses longues dents pointues. Son frère remarqua que le bout de ses oreilles effilées tremblaient un peu, signe qu'elle était excitée.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis d'accord avec lui. Après tout, c'est grâce à nous que les humains peuvent encore vivre, et en plus il faudrait leur céder cette planète que nous avons eu tant de mal à reconstruire ? Je veux dire, _nous _avons recréé la faune et la flore, _nous _avons reconstruit des villes et réappris à ces stupides humains à cultiver la terre et se servir de leur minable main à cinq doigts (et ce faisant elle scruta avec orgueil sa propre main gauche, qui se finissait en sept longs doigts griffus). Pourquoi tout leur donner, alors que nous sommes bien plus puissants et méritants ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, protesta son frère. Papa disait...

- Papa n'avait plus toute sa tête depuis la mort de maman, cracha-t-elle d'un air cruel. Heureusement, le seigneur Rezo n'est pas comme ça.

Akira détourna son regard. Contrairement à sa soeur qui avait un caractère très fort, il était plutôt du genre tranquille et détestait se battre pour autre chose que le go. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'animosité qu'éprouvait Rezo envers les humains, animosité qu'il avait passé à Hikaru depuis que le frère et la soeur avaient été adoptés par lui. Pourtant, leur père, Lewan, était un partisan acharné de la condition humaine, leur répétant sans cesse que la Terre leur appartenait de droit. Akira savait que Hikaru lui en avait voulu pour cela. Elle qui était si fière de servir les dieux, ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à respecter cette race inférieure. Akira ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait énormément de peine, bien qu'il n'en dise rien.

- Laissons cela, fit sa soeur, maintenant que tu es en classe 1, il faut fêter ça ! Et qui sait ? Tu pourras peut-être enfin me présenter Maître Sai ? Il paraît qu'il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle !

- Grande soeur !

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ta grande soeur célibataire qui a passé le plus clair de son temps à élever son petit frère de chercher à se créer des opportunités ! Crois-moi, quand tu auras mon âge...

- Arrête. Tu n'es pas vieille. A peine quoi ? Sept cent, huit cent ans ?

- C'est ça. Moque-toi. Je comptais t'inviter à dîner, mais puisque je suis trop vieille...

- Ah ! Une jolie jeune fille toute fraîche !

- Gna, gna...

Hikaru repoussa du bras son frère qui cherchait à lui faire une prise. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de régler leurs conflits en se chamaillant comme deux jeunes chiots. Et comme d'habitude, l'aîné remporta la bataille. Ils sortirent du bureau en riant et en discutant vivement, ayant déjà oublié leur différend. Akira souriait de toutes ses dents.

Classe 1 !

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 7 qui n'en est pas un (de chapitre, vous suivez ? Enfin si, mais pas vraiment, enfin pas comme avant...) !

Pas de chapitre 7 donc, mais un plongeon dans le passé (très lointain) ! Les choses devraient être plus claires maintenant...

Encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que ce que je fais va continuer à vous plaire (s'incline bien bas).

_**Mokoshna.**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre : _Un dieu cruel nous regarde_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (boude).

**Avertissements :** Totalement **AU** (Alternate Universe), **Spoilers** de la fin du manga (tout pleins en fait), personnages complètement **OOC **(Out Of Character), **Yaoi** à un moment, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit (sauf si c'est pour vous plaindre que c'est du yaoi, ça non).

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on va dire ce qui est : j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer les yeux sur un écran pour lire des scanlations et rechercher des citations sur un manga sur des joueurs de go un peu fanatiques; suite de quoi, j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer le cerveau pour écrire des trucs sur des joueurs de go. Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai une vie parfaitement saine et équilibrée, merci.

Le titre est tiré d'un manga yaoi que je n'ai jamais lu mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai aimé le titre, j'ai voulu le réutiliser un jour, et voilà. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les citations de début sont (souvent) des traductions-maison des scanlations, donc c'est pas toujours terrible et ça ne ressemble pas forcément à la version française, que je n'ai pas sous la main, désolée.

L'histoire en est à ses balbutiements. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, et c'est déjà très bizarre... je pense qu'elle mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 7**

_** Harry Paterson **_

**xxxxx**

_**Akira :** A l'intérieur de Hikaru, j'ai cru entrevoir l'ombre de Sai. Parfois, en toi, je crois voir l'ombre d'un autre, celui que je cherche depuis toujours._

_Propos tenus par Akira Touya lors d'une partie contre Hikaru Shindou,_

**_(Volume 17, chap.145)_**

**xxxxx**

- Bon, on va faire simple, fit la créature noire qui était brusquement apparue à la porte du réfectoire en bousculant deux gardes et en ricanant d'horrible manière, lequel d'entre vous est Akira Touya ?

Cutter se rapprocha du nouveau venu et le toisa avec hostilité. Il était tout de noir vêtu, et cette peau dorée, ces oreilles pointues, sans parler de la longueur inhabituelle de ses membres tout en pointes et en piques...

- Un Austrien ? demanda-t-il à moitié pour lui, à moitié à la créature. Si loin dans le Nord ?

- Oh, un fin connaisseur, à ce que je vois. Un elfe noir... mais pas seulement, je me trompe ?

Et ce disant, son interlocuteur lui fit un clin d'oeil rempli de malice (du moins aux yeux de Cutter qui frémit d'énervement). Il attrapa une chaise à proximité et s'y cala bien confortablement en s'y balançant, les pieds sur une table qui n'avait pas valsé. Mylène se tenait prête à lui envoyer la sienne à la figure.

- Je suis Akira Touya, fit ce dernier en gardant quand même sa boule de feu allumée, qui me demande ?

- Ah ! Mais c'est que tu es joli garçon ! Et ce crétin de Yanshee qui me prédisait que tu serais moche comme un poux !

- Vous connaissiez mon maître ? intervint Lankee qui était resté à l'écart jusque-là.

- Ton maître... Yanshee ? Ca c'est la meilleure !

Il quitta son siège si rapidement qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne purent le suivre avant qu'il n'arrive à hauteur du jeune humain. Il prit le menton d'un Lankee tremblant et l'examina avec un sourire pervers, mais c'est à cet instant qu'il sentit une lame effilée lui effleurer le cou.

- Pas touche, Austrien, grogna Cutter à son encontre.

Il se contenta d'élargir davantage son sourire, avant de lâcher Lankee qui alla se réfugier derrière Cutter sans demander son reste. Mylène se mit de l'autre côté de l'étrange personnage tandis qu'Akira lui fit face, la plus formidable moue colérique qu'il possédait bien ancrée sur le visage. L'Austrien leva les bras en l'air en continuant de sourire béatement.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Comme tu as grandi, petit poussin ! Quelle autorité !

- Je répète, qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

- Mon poussin, rit doucement son interlocuteur, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Non, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de raison puisque tu n'étais pas né... Mais tu pourrais quand même être plus chaleureux.

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant exagérément. Le claquement de dents qui suivit fut nettement moins accueillant. Mylène et Cutter étaient sur le point de l'attaquer.

- Je veux dire, est-ce une façon d'accueillir celui qui t'a donné la vie ?

**xxxxx**

- Alors, toujours rien de neuf ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le doc qui venait d'arriver doucement derrière lui. Son regard se voila et il essuya d'un revers de manche le coin de ses yeux.

- Non, rien, fit-il d'un air misérable. Elle reste là, sans bouger, c'est à peine si je l'entends respirer...

Le doc hocha la tête et mit sa main sur l'épaule tremblante du jeune homme.

- C'est assez délicat, murmura-t-il sans conviction, tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer un peu... je pense qu'elle est stabilisée pour le moment.

- La laisser toute seule ? Et si elle avait besoin de moi ?

- Ce ne sera pas le cas, j'y veillerais. Mais si tu restes ici sans bouger, tu t'effondreras avant elle, je te le garantis. Je parie que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir, je me trompe ?

- Non, mais...

- Vas manger un morceau. Tu pourras toujours revenir tout de suite après. Je reste là.

Harry contempla de nouveau sa fiancée, prostrée dans son lit avec des lianes qui lui couvraient le corps. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien faire, bien sûr, le doc avait raison...

- Je serais de retour dans une demi-heure, finit-il par dire d'une voix lasse.

- Pas de problème. Bon appétit.

- Merci, doc.

- Je suis là pour ça, voyons.

La traversée des couloirs fut extrêmement pénible. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui ; le bruit s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre que la fiancée du capitaine Paterson, qui était aussi la meilleure joueuse de go de la Tour, était entre la vie et la mort. Harry comprenait la raison de leur curiosité, mais cela ne les excusait en rien. Il ne répondit à aucune sollicitation timide de ses camarades et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le réfectoire. Il espérait qu'un plat chaud lui remonterait un peu le moral, ou tout du moins ferait partir ce goût pâteux de résine qu'il avait dans la bouche depuis son réveil... et depuis l'annonce du retour mouvementé de Lili, en fait. Aussi fut-il désagréablement surpris de trouver deux soldats à moitié assommés devant la cantine, et il entendit des cliquetis d'armes ainsi qu'un brouhaha de pensées confuses et furieuses lui envahir la tête. Il se précipita vers la voix la plus véhémente.

- AKIRA ! EST-CE QUE CA VA ? tonna-t-il à l'intention de son frère.

Celui-ci commençait à craquer sous l'assaut des multiples images mentales que lui assénait un télépathe d'un niveau ridiculement haut. Harry cambra son esprit et se joignit aux deux volontés qui s'affrontaient. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en ce moment !

Il vit la scène de loin, comme si son esprit s'était détaché de son corps (ce qui était un peu le cas). Akira se tenait au centre de la large pièce, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il semblait souffrir horriblement, et le coeur de Harry se remplit d'une colère sourde à cette vue. Personne ne s'attaquait à un membre de sa famille sans en subir les conséquences !

Autour d'Akira, un vide immense se faisait, mais plus loin était empilé tout un amoncellement de meubles et de couverts, comme si l'espace autour du jeune Templier avait été débarrassé d'un coup de tornade ou quelque chose du genre. Connaissant Akira, c'est ce qui avait dû se passer (il était là à la naissance de celui-ci et avait bien vu ce qu'il était capable de faire lorsqu'il était particulièrement troublé, comme maintenant). D'ailleurs, un vent chancelant se levait par intermittence des pieds du jeune homme, s'enflait progressivement, retombait pour repartir de nouveau... Harry se concentra sur les autres personnes présentes.

La nouvelle recrue (Lan-quelque chose) se trouvait affalée misérablement dans un coin, un filet de sang perlant de son crâne. Il avait dû être assommé par la tempête qu'avait provoquée Akira... encore heureux qu'il ait juste déclenché ce vent et n'ait pas fait exploser la salle ! Par précaution, Harry mit précipitamment une barrière de glace par-dessus le dormeur, pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse davantage. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Mylène et Cutter se trouvaient en piteux état. L'Amazone venait de sortir d'une blessure grave et tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout ; elle avait tout un pan de son uniforme déchiré par la violence du combat qu'elle avait dû livrer avant son arrivée. Sa respiration se faisait laborieuse et une brève lecture de surface révéla au Templier qu'elle souffrait au moins à une dizaine d'endroits de son corps, sans parler qu'une côte avait sans doute transpercé un organe (il espérait que ce n'était pas un organe vital). Cutter avait le bras droit qui pendillait misérablement et une énorme entaille au torse qui virait au rouge brunâtre. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se démener d'une main contre un étrange personnage noir grimaçant qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar. Un Austrien !

Harry renforça encore plus ses barrières mentales. Si seulement il arrivait à trouver Akira dans l'embrouillamini de pensées qui s'agitaient dans la pièce ! Il croyait le saisir à chaque fois, et à chaque fois il lui échappait avec horreur, comme s'il avait peur d'être touché par lui... mais c'était absurde ! Il était son propre frère, il voulait seulement le protéger ! Et sa projection mentale n'arrêtait pas de se déplacer fébrilement dans le réfectoire, qui semblait fermé de l'intérieur par une force immense... l'Austrien ! Il le voyait, dans le tournoiement mouvant de couleurs qui englobaient la pièce, cette aura noire qui bloquait systématiquement tous les passages, poursuivait l'aura dorée chancelante de son frère, l'acculait progressivement vers un point précis, comme une cage de verre polie qui se refermerait sans pitié sur lui... jamais ! Il ne le laisserait pas faire !

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur les murs noirs qui bloquaient les sorties. Avant toute chose, il fallait se débarrasser des barrières, et peut-être de la cage... son esprit toucha le sol, aussi bien physique qu'astral, et un souffle glacé parcourut l'atmosphère, qui s'intensifia, gonfla démesurément... bientôt, un craquellement brutal sous lui révéla qu'une vague de glace venait de se former et prenait de l'ampleur. Le sol, les murs, le plafond même, tout se couvrit de glace brillante ; les pans noirs du mur furent entièrement recouverts et parurent perdre de leur teinte.

Mylène se mordit la lèvre et la langue jusqu'au sang ; toute cette glace, c'était sa mauvaise expérience de la veille qui revenait en force... elle eut un geste rageur et se mit à marteler de coups désespérés les murs, à l'endroit où se trouvait la porte avant l'intervention de Harry. Sa force colossale aidant, elle finit par briser la couche épaisse de glace, mais non sans ouvrir ses mains qui déversaient à présent à grosses gouttes du sang sur la surface blanche. Harry grimaça de douleur pour elle, mais son intervention brouillonne l'avait bien aidée, puisque sur le plan astral l'Amazone avait brisé en même temps que la glace la partie noire qui empêchait Akira de sortir. Celui-ci se précipita en sifflant vers l'extérieur.

Harry voulut le rattraper, mais ce fut alors que la masse noire reprit vie et se mit à l'attaquer. Il vit sur le plan physique que Cutter venait de se faire violemment projeter sur le mur et gisait par terre ; son bras blessé formait un angle inquiétant. L'Austrien se jetait sur lui ; Harry se prépara aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Il était d'une puissance incroyable ! Peut-être même du niveau de son père ! Il sentait son esprit craquer, et la pression qui était sur son corps était telle qu'il entendait ses os céder petit à petit, ses muscles n'arrivaient plus à supporter la pression qui s'exerçaient sur eux... Son adversaire lui planta un coup de genou dans le ventre, qui lui fit cracher une gorgée de sang noir. Il voyait ses dents aiguisées briller à travers la brume qui lui barrait les yeux. Les poings de l'Austrien étaient serrés autour des siens ; ses griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chair du Templier, malgré la présence de gants en cuir épais qui crissaient sans discontinuer... Harry sentit le liquide chaud couler le long de ses manches. Encore un peu, juste le temps que...

Les griffes s'extirpèrent d'un coup, et Harry fut libéré de la pression de son adversaire. Celui-ci voltigea en l'air jusqu'au mur suivant.

Le Commandeur venait d'arriver par l'ouverture qu'avait faite Mylène, et il avait l'air hors de lui.

**xxxxx**

Un hurlement saisissant fit bondir le joueur de go et lever la tête du Kyuubi. Les petits dieux de la plaine, fidèles à eux-mêmes, disparurent sans demander leur reste, laissant leurs festivités en plan. Sai regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet ; quelle créature pouvait bien produire un tel son ?

Puis il la vit, l'aura dorée qui semblait se rapprocher à toute vitesse, paniquée, affolée... Elle avait dû voyager de cette manière depuis des jours, hurlant à la mort et effrayant les créatures qui croisaient son passage. Elle semblait se diriger vers l'endroit que lui avaient indiqué les dieux de la plaine, cette forêt où se concentrait une forte aura de mort et de tristesse. Sai ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta en avant, arrêtant net l'avancée de l'aura dorée qu'il attrapa prestement dans les mains, non sans se brûler un peu au passage. L'aura tressaillait entre ses doigts, rendue encore plus instable par la présence de cet obstacle d'un genre nouveau... Sai tint bon, et bientôt l'âme épuisée se calma et ne bougea presque plus. Sai ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Sakaki la renifla d'un air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Une âme perdue ?

- Ca y ressemble, mais celle-ci est étrange... tu en as vu beaucoup, des âmes perdues qui poussent un tel hurlement et voyagent de cette manière ?

- Ca... elle peut provenir d'un être très puissant... mais si c'est le cas, je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Et puis...

Il renifla plus fort, ses neuf queues troublées s'agitant au vent dans le désordre le plus total. Il eut un sursaut vif qui le fit inconsciemment reculer de quelques pas.

- Ca par exemple ! Mais je le connais !

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui ! C'est l'âme d'Akira Paterson !

**xxxxx**

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air profondément malheureux. Il se trouvait de nouveau à l'infirmerie, mais cette fois il n'avait plus seulement une personne à veiller... Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ?

Cela faisait des semaines que Lili était rentrée plus morte que vive. Quelques jours après que son état se soit stabilisé, le doc lui avait annoncé qu'elle était tombée dans un profond coma qui pouvait durer indéfiniment... et à présent, elle était rejointe par Akira qui dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Ils avaient l'air tellement calmes, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver. Harry aurait voulu en être aussi sûr.

La peste soit de cet Austrien ! Ils avaient recueilli les témoignages des trois autres personnes qui avaient assisté à son arrivée, de manière un peu confuse et retardée pour certains. Lankee avait été le premier à être disponible, malgré le mal de tête que lui avait donné le coup qu'il avait reçu, mais franchement il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Le jeune humain avait relaté les faits du mieux qu'il pouvait : ils discutaient plus ou moins tranquillement entre eux des révélations que leur avaient faites les Paterson, quand l'Austrien, qui s'était présenté de manière peu conventionnelle en assommant les deux gardes qui l'avaient emmené avec eux (Harry avait découvert par la suite qu'ils avaient été plus ou moins envoûtés), avait surgi en demandant Akira. Il semblait connaître le jeune homme, et, chose étrange (Harry haussa un sourcil troublé à cette nouvelle), le maître de Lankee, Yanshee Houdin. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus ; à peine le démon avait-il eu le temps de leur révéler de manière énigmatique qu'il avait donné la vie à Akira (?) qu'il avait approché ce dernier à une vitesse inhumaine pour lui prendre les tempes entres ses mains pointues. Akira s'était mis à pousser des hurlements stridents qui avaient fait agir Mylène et Cutter. Ceux-ci avaient voulu arrêter l'Austrien, mais celui-ci s'était défendu tant et si bien qu'il avait réussi à réduire les deux Templiers dans l'état où les avait trouvé Harry. La suite, il la connaissait. Le capitaine avait pu libérer l'âme d'Akira, mais il avait si bien fait que celle-ci s'était échappée ils ne savaient où et à présent, ils ne disposaient plus que de l'enveloppe vide de son frère, prostrée dans un lit de l'infirmerie dans un cocon transparent dans lequel l'avait mis le doc pour lui permettre de rester en vie malgré l'absence de conscience en son sein. Ce n'était pas engageant, et les autres n'allaient guère mieux.

Mylène était tombée dans un état catatonique que n'arrangeaient pas ses blessures, blessures qui s'étaient rajoutées à celles qu'elle avait reçues lors de sa patrouille à Eterna. Elle était en soins intensifs, même si de jour en jour elle allait sensiblement mieux, et elle se remettait même à insulter un peu le doc, preuve irréfutable de sa santé.

Cutter avait le bras complètement immobilisé ainsi que des lésions graves à la colonne vertébrale du fait du choc qu'il avait reçu au dos lorsqu'il avait été projeté contre le mur de glace ; le doc se démenait pour lui rendre le contrôle de ses membres inférieurs, mais il avait peu d'espoir... cela avait tellement déprimé l'elfe (ça et tout le reste) qu'il s'était enfoncé dans un état morose frôlant la dépression morbide. Lankee lui rendait visite tous les jours et faisait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral, mais la nouvelle de l'état d'Akira ne l'avait pas arrangé.

Si seulement ils avaient réussi à capturer leur ennemi, ils auraient au moins pu savoir dans quelle direction aller ! Mais celui-ci s'était enfui sans demander son reste quand le Commandeur avait fait irruption dans la salle pour les aider, par un étrange portail qui s'était ouvert dans le vide et s'était refermé aussi sec dès qu'il l'eût franchi. Après avoir conduit les blessés à l'infirmerie, le Commandeur avait passé l'après-midi à rager dans sa chambre. Harry qui avait voulu lui rendre visite avait trouvé le pauvre vieux Guern planté misérablement devant la porte, l'air effrayé. Des bruits formidables s'échappaient à travers la porte fermée, bruits qui étaient amplifiés par l'écho lugubre des couloirs du labyrinthe ; ivre de rage et d'impuissance, James avait tempêté de telle sorte que les murs de la Tour s'étaient mis à trembler de temps à autre de manière incontrôlable, mettant les autres Templiers dans une semi-panique qui dura plusieurs jours. A présent, l'organisation entière était quasiment immobilisée dans une attente sourde et triste. Harry s'était plusieurs fois surpris à pleurer silencieusement, lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne le regardait.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! disait Lankee à chaque fois qu'il passait à l'infirmerie, plus souvent que ne l'aurait cru Harry. On ne peut pas les laisser dans cet état !

Il semblait s'être vraiment attaché à ses camarades improvisés, même s'il ne les avait connu que depuis peu. Harry avait un peu sondé son esprit et avait découvert avec soulagement que le jeune homme était vraiment inquiet au sujet de ceux qu'il considérait comme une nouvelle famille, aussi étrange et branlante qu'elle fusse. Il était particulièrement concerné par Cutter, qui était son premier ami à la Tour et l'avait guidé à son arrivée.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun moyen de retrouver l'âme d'Akira ? fit-il plaintivement pour la centième fois.

- Pas le moindre, soupira Harry. Elle n'est même plus dans les environs de Babylone. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Et vu la puissance d'Akira (Lankee fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre quand il disait cela), elle peut être n'importe où dans le monde. On n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se calme et revienne d'elle-même.

- Et... c'est déjà arrivé ? demanda timidement Lankee. Qu'une âme perdue rejoigne son corps, je veux dire ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, lâcha Harry en serrant les poings, après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les appelle des âmes perdues.

**xxxxx**

Sai serra contre son coeur la petite lueur dorée qui s'agita un peu avant de se poser pour la nuit. Il l'aimait bien, cette âme. Et si c'était bien celle de celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps... il la berça doucement, tendrement. Sakaki s'était endormi avant eux, épuisé par le voyage. Il avait insisté pour les porter sur plusieurs kilomètres et même si pour lui une petite âme et Sai ne pesaient rien, il avait eu au fur et à mesure du trajet les pattes engourdies par un phénomène particulier dont il n'avait pu déceler la source. Il savait juste qu'une aura malfaisante régnait sur le chemin, qui s'amplifiait en se rapprochant de Babylone et de la Tour de Babel. Le Kyuubi piaffait d'énervement en pensant que cela était peut-être lié aux mystérieux agresseurs de sa famille... et il accélérait le pas malgré son embarras, ce qui faisait qu'à la fin de la journée il s'écroulait éreinté. Sai le laissait dormir tout son saoul et se concentrait sur l'âme qu'il gardait précieusement sur lui. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas réussi à lui parler, mais il ne désespérait pas, d'autant plus qu'ils approchaient chaque jour de leur but. Là-bas, ils apprendraient ce qui était arrivé à Akira Touya-Paterson.

**xxxxx**

Bâal Reyjik sourit ostensiblement en faisant son rapport à son maître du moment. Il disait maître à défaut d'autre chose, mais en fait il ne devait rien à cet être et surtout pas son asservissement. Il courbait la tête, sans la baisser entièrement ; il pliait le genou, mais sans toucher le sol, et son sourire soit-disant soumis était plus une grimace de mépris. Mais cela, il était le seul à le savoir.

- Ainsi donc Touya est hors d'état de nuire, fit le Honinbo en souriant doucement à Lézard, qui était affalé au pied de son nouveau trône. J'espérais l'attraper, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas si mal. Au moins, il ne nous nuira plus.

Il caressa les cheveux de Lézard qui frissonna sans le vouloir. Ses doigts s'arrêtaient à chaque mèche et il semblait hésiter entre les tirer violemment et les lever pour les embrasser. Bâal eut presque pitié de ce pauvre gamin.

- En tout cas, ils ont en pris un coup, ces Templiers, ricana l'Austrien. Ils pensaient sans doute être invincibles dans leur tour, ils ont été bien déçu.

- Pff, railla son interlocuteur. Stupides pions sans valeur. Je n'ai que faire de ces fourmis insignifiantes.

Bâal se releva agilement et se lécha les lèvres d'un air avide. Même le Honinbo ne put retenir un frisson dégoûté en voyant la lueur malsaine et perverse qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- En tout cas j'y ai trouvé mon compte, dit-il en faisant crisser ses dents.

- Vraiment ?

- Si vous me le permettez, je tuerais bien moi-même cet homme, comment l'appelez-vous déjà ? Le Commandant ?

- Le Commandeur ? Tiens donc. Avez-vous une raison personnelle de lui en vouloir ?

- Pas plus que vous avec votre Sai, je suppose. Ceci ne regarde que moi.

Le Honinbo partit d'un rire nerveux. Cet Austrien lui plaisait, mais qu'il était secret ! Il fallait qu'il garde les yeux sur lui, on ne savait jamais... les Austriens étaient réputés pour leur fidélité au camp qu'ils avaient choisi, quel qu'il soit, mais il valait mieux être prudent, n'est-ce pas ? Une trahison n'était pas si invraisemblable...

Il saisit brutalement le bras de Lézard et le tira à lui. La garçon émit un gémissement de douleur horrifié, mais se laissa faire. Son maître le prit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avidement pendant plusieurs secondes. Au bout d'un moment, excédé par le manque de réaction du garçon, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Lézard gémit, mais ne bougea pas. Le Honinbo le lâcha et il chut sans ménagement sur le sol.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, fit un Bâal amusé. J'ai encore à faire.

Le Honinbo lui avait à peine adressé un regard pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Il fixait en tremblant légèrement la masse humaine à ses pieds. Bâal referma doucement la porte de la pièce derrière lui.

Ils se traversa le couloir désert. Il n'y avait personne dans cette partie du palais ; Bâal se demanda si c'était à cause d'eux. Avait-on donné des instructions à leur sujet, ou bien les gens les évitaient-ils d'eux-mêmes ? Il rit en y pensant. Stupides courtisans conservateurs et peureux ! Il haïssait ce palais et ses habitants, et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Eux le lui rendaient bien, à vrai dire. L'Oza, surtout. Ce croûton d'elfe borné et arrogant ! Mais il devait se montrer un minimum courtois.

Dieux, qu'il haïssait sa vie !

**xxxxx**

- Princesse ! Princesse Zelda !

- Mais tais-toi donc ! lui intima la jolie jeune fille blonde qui tentait de disparaître derrière la colonne de marbre blanc. Tu vas nous faire repérer !

La petite fille qui l'avait interpellée plaqua vivement ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Sa maîtresse retourna à son observation, pour découvrir avec consternation que l'objet de sa filature avait disparu pendant le bref instant où elle discutait avec sa suivante.

- Bien joué, Letty ! Je l'ai perdu !

Elle s'assit sur le sol en soupirant. L'enfant qui la suivait la regarda d'un air fâché.

- Princesse ! Votre robe !

- Oh, lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?

- Mais votre père...

- Si Père se souciait vraiment de moi, c'est lui qui serait à ta place en ce moment.

La jeune elfe n'eut rien à dire à cela, même si elle se désolait de l'attitude déplacée de sa maîtresse. Elle était princesse héritière, fille unique de l'Oza (ou du moins, _officiellement_ unique, se dit-elle comme elle se rappelait la raison de sa présence), pourquoi ne se comportait-elle pas comme telle ? Elle était pourtant si belle, le spécimen féminin le plus parfait qui soit parmi les elfes noirs, des cheveux d'un blond doré merveilleux qui balayaient le sol avec grâce, des yeux bleus si intenses qu'ils vous clouaient sur place, une peau noire à souhait, elle était belle entre les belles. Sa robe de soie vert pâle, rehaussée de fils d'or et de bijoux exquis, agissait comme un écrin précieux qui enveloppait sa beauté troublante. Mais elle s'ingéniait à se comporter comme un garçon manqué, pire, comme un humain !

- Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu aies pris autant de temps pour me retrouver ? lui demanda Zelda. D'habitude, j'ai beau ruser de mon mieux, tu es toujours à moins de dix minutes de moi !

Letty fixa ses chaussures à boucles roses avec gêne. Elle craignait de révéler la nouvelle à sa maîtresse. Elle était déjà bien assez agitée depuis que son père avait accueilli ces drôles de visiteurs au palais...

- C'est à propos de votre frère, et elle fit la moue en voyant l'effet de ces mots sur la princesse. Je viens de l'apprendre, mais il semblerait que Monsieur Alexandre soit blessé. Normalement je ne m'embarrasserais même pas de vous le signaler, mais cette fois-ci on dirait que c'est plus grave. On m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais marcher.

**xxxxx**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps recouvert de sueur, le souffle haletant comme s'il avait couru sur des kilomètres. Il venait d'avoir un rêve troublant, un rêve où il n'était qu'un enfant et se trouvait dans les bras d'un démon noir... il alluma sa lampe de chevet. La lumière blafarde qu'elle émit suffit à calmer un peu les battements intempestifs de son coeur.

Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, vraiment. Il fredonna doucement un air dont il avait oublié les paroles, mais qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Une sorte de berceuse qui le calmait à chaque fois qu'il avait des cauchemars. Il se souvenait à peine de l'avoir apprise un jour ; son père ne la connaissait pas, mais lui s'en souvenait... l'avait-elle apprise de sa mère ?

Cela le rendit encore plus malheureux. Harry n'avait jamais connu sa mère, ou du moins il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Son père, James, lui avait dit que celle-ci était partie un jour il ne savait où, et qu'elle n'était jamais revenue. Il avait refusé d'en dire plus, et un peu par pudeur, beaucoup par crainte, Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé plus. Seulement, il n'avait jamais eu de mère. Sa famille se réduisait à lui et à son père, et pendant longtemps il en avait été ainsi.

Toute son enfance, il l'avait passée seul dans les Montagnes Célestes, au milieu de créatures qui l'évitaient à cause de son père et murmuraient sur son passage à chaque fois qu'il allait se promener. Elles pensaient être à l'abri, mais à cause de sa télépathie qu'il n'avait appris à contrôler que récemment, Harry entendait tout et cela l'attristait de jour en jour. Son père était le Liseur de Temps, certes, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un pestiféré ! Et même s'il était un jour destiné à le devenir aussi (il frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait), cela ne le rendait pas pire que les autres !

Il se remémora avec douleur les deux fois où il avait aperçu, même brièvement, la forme véritable de son père. La première fois, il était encore petit ; son père avait oublié de fermer la porte de sa chambre un matin et l'enfant l'avait surpris avant qu'il ne mette son enveloppe humaine... Harry en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, et il avait eu beaucoup de mal par la suite à regarder son père en face. Quant à la deuxième fois...

Trois petits coups secs furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Harry se leva sans hâte et mit une chemise. Puis il alluma la grande lumière en se frottant les yeux.

- Entrez, fit-il.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait eu son compte ces derniers temps !

Ce fut le vieux Guern qui se présenta d'un air timide, ce qui était assez surprenant chez le nain qui était d'un bourru au possible. Il se racla la gorge avant d'entrer.

- Désolé de te déranger, gamin, mais c'est ton père qui m'envoie.

- Père ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Ben... on dirait qu'on a un visiteur. Ton père est là-bas et tout ça, mais il a insisté pour que tu viennes vite. Y'a un drôle de gars, avec un renard avec neuf queues, tu le croirais pas, au bas de la Tour... il dit s'appeler Sai, je crois. Et il a l'âme d'Akira.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Et voilà un autre chapitre ! Bon, je sais ça devient de plus en plus compliqué, et s'il y a des incohérences je m'en excuse (si c'est le cas, je serais infiniment reconnaissante à qui voudrais bien me le signaler).

L'histoire avance, avance, et moi je devrais plutôt me mettre à bosser vraiment en cours au lieu d'écrire sur deux joueurs de go paumés, mais le fait est que cette histoire en est déjà au septième chapitre, et elle est pas prête d'être finie si je fais déjà tout ce que j'ai décidé de faire depuis le début. Mais comme je rajoute encore des choses au fur et à mesure, ça enfle encore, et bien sûr il faut que je développe tout ça sinon ça va me pourrir la vie et j'aurais l'impression de laisser un truc à moitié fini... déjà que je me foule pas trop à l'écriture ! Sérieusement, il m'arrive de publier un chapitre alors que je l'ai à peine relu (tout simplement parce que ça me gave). Donc désolé si l'écriture a parfois l'air d'être précipitée, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle l'est ! Et il y a des fois où j'ai tout simplement pas le temps de me relire...

Autre chose qui me rend quand même sacrément heureuse, c'est que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait des gens qui lisaient mon histoire ! Non, vraiment. Moi qui croyais qu'avec un sujet pareil y'en aurait peut-être 2 ou 3 au plus, et encore... Alors merci à vous !

**Mokoshna.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : _Un dieu cruel nous regarde_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (boude).

**Avertissements :** Totalement **AU** (Alternate Universe), **Spoilers** de la fin du manga (tout pleins en fait), personnages complètement **OOC **(Out Of Character), **Yaoi** à un moment, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit (sauf si c'est pour vous plaindre que c'est du yaoi, ça non).

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on va dire ce qui est : j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer les yeux sur un écran pour lire des scanlations et rechercher des citations sur un manga sur des joueurs de go un peu fanatiques; suite de quoi, j'ai passé des heures à m'abîmer le cerveau pour écrire des trucs sur des joueurs de go. Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai une vie parfaitement saine et équilibrée, merci.

Le titre est tiré d'un manga yaoi que je n'ai jamais lu mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai aimé le titre, j'ai voulu le réutiliser un jour, et voilà. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les citations de début sont (sauf pour les premières) tirées directement du manga en français paru chez Tonkam.

L'histoire avance par à-coups. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'invente au fur et à mesure, alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des incohérences, mais ce serait gentil de me les signaler si c'était le cas pour que je puisse les corriger... Merci.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 8**

**xxxxx**

Hikaru : « Je suis trop content aujourd'hui ! Le prof de Kaio m'a complimenté et a pris ta partie pour la mienne. Ce prof a le regard fixé droit sur moi. Sai a disparu de son esprit ! »

Sai : « Disparu ? »

Hikaru : « Un jour aussi, j'effacerai Sai de l'esprit D'akira Touya. »

Sai : « Effacer ? »

Hikaru : « Mon nom est Hikaru Shindou ! »

_ Discussion entre Hikaru et Sai, à la fin de la partie de Hikaru contre Su-Yong Hong. _

_**(Volume 9, chap.76)** _

**xxxxx**

La jeune fille poussa un hurlement aigu qui traversa les couloirs en résonnant sur les murs. Tous ceux qui l'entendirent se retournèrent choqués, mais guère surpris ; il fallait dire qu'elle les avait habitués à ces sautes d'humeur et ce qui en découlait...

- Comment ça, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ? Et depuis quand suis-je une prisonnière dans ma propre demeure ?

- Pas de discussion, asséna l'elfe noir qui lui faisait face, il est bien trop dangereux pour une personne de votre qualité...

- Et si je suis accompagnée ? le coupa-t-elle sans ménagement. Et si j'y vais avec des gardes, tout pleins de gardes ?

- Princesse...

- Bon, d'accord, des gardes, et vous-même, ça compte non ?

- Vous ne m'écoutez pas !

- Et un conseiller de Père... un conseiller de l'Oza ?

- Princesse Zelda !

L'homme qui venait de la houspiller la toisa d'un regard sévère. Grand, très grand même (il était parmi les êtres les plus hauts du palais, et ce n'était pas peu dire), il portait dignement une robe religieuse de grand prix, ce qui était normal puisqu'il était le Grand Ordonnateur de Babylone et l'un des proches de l'Oza en personne. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine se soulevaient au gré de ses colères ; les mêmes cheveux que Zelda tirait quand elle était enfant...

- Mais il s'agit d'Alexandre ! tenta-t-elle en dernier recours d'une voix suppliante. Mon petit frère !

Son vis-à-vis regarda avec horreur autour de lui ; puis, voyant que personne ne les avait entendu, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui mit vivement un doigt devant la bouche.

- Pas ici, jeune folle ! Voulez-vous qu'un courtisan vous entende ? Pensez à la réputation de votre père !

- COMME SI J'EN AVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE A FAIRE ! JE VOUS PREVIENS, SOIT VOUS ME PERMETTEZ DE SORTIR, SOIT JE REVELE TOUT !

Le Grand Ordonnateur secoua la tête en soupirant. La princesse Zelda avait un caractère si difficile. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit son gardien ?

- Pourquoi me dire cela ? C'est à votre père que vous devriez vous adresser.

- Si je fais ça, il se fera un plaisir de m'enfermer dans la plus haute tour de ce palais jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandre soit mort de vieillesse ! Mais si je viens vous en parler avant, mieux, si je vous convainc de m'appuyer, il n'osera rien tenter contre moi, et il se pourrait même qu'il accepte de me laisser sortir de cet endroit sous bonne escorte !

- Mais sous quelle excuse ?

C'en était trop. Il allait prendre la jeune fille au mot, et si ce qu'elle avait en tête était faisable...

- Je ne sais pas, moi, disputer une partie contre le Commandeur ? Père serait ravi que sa propre fille écrase son pire rival !

- En admettant que ce soit crédible, fit son interlocuteur en secouant la tête (et en pensant au niveau médiocre de la princesse au go), qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que le Commandeur vous accueillera et vous laissera voir Alexandre ? Il ne sait rien de votre lien, n'est-ce -pas ?

- Je trouverais bien en étant là-bas...

- Ridicule !

- Vous avez une meilleure idée, peut-être ?

- Oui, j'en ai une. Abandonnez. Restez ici bien sagement.

- Mais... !

- J'irais _moi-même _à la Tour de Babel. Cela vous convient-il ?

La jeune fille en bondit presque de joie, et en vérité elle aurait sauté au cou de l'Ordonnateur si celui-ci n'avait pas fait un écart pour l'éviter. Il s'occupait de la princesse depuis si longtemps qu'il connaissait la moindre de ses réactions déplacées. Zelda fit une petite moue déçue, qu'elle oublia bien vite au profit d'un immense sourire heureux qui reflétait son état d'esprit. Elle se mit à applaudir de ravissement et ses pieds entamèrent une petite danse impromptue qui dura quelques secondes. L'Ordonnateur attendait patiemment qu'elle se calme.

- Je vais vous préparer des petites choses pour lui ! Et surtout, il faudra bien lui dire que je pense à lui et que je souhaite de tout mon coeur qu'il aille mieux !

Disant cela, elle prit les mains de l'homme qui la regardait et les serra très fort sur sa poitrine. Ses tresses dorées bondissaient de manière joyeuse sur son dos. Un groupe de courtisans qui passaient de loin la virent et furent pris d'étranges bouffées de chaleur ; il fallait dire qu'elle avait mis une robe qui descendait particulièrement bas dans son dos et que l'emplacement de l'une de ses tresses se terminait à la naissance de ses reins superbes, nus... sans parler de ses jambes parfaites qui esquissaient des mouvements bien trop sensuels à leur goût, en sortant de sa robe particulièrement échancrée sur les côtés... ils passèrent leur chemin à toute vitesse sans oser jeter un regard en arrière. On n'était pas des bêtes, tout de même.

- Bien, fit l'Ordonnateur en tentant de dépêtrer ses mains d'entre les seins de la princesse sur lesquels s'ouvrait un décolleté plongeant, maintenant que cela est réglé, puis-je aller à ma réunion ? Vous m'avez mis suffisamment en retard.

- Bien sûr !

Elle finit par lui lâcher les mains. Son interlocuteur les frotta un instant avec un air étrange, puis s'excusa en partant. Zelda poussa un petit rire coquin une fois qu'il fut hors de vue.

- Ce n'est pas très loyal, dit Letty en sortant de derrière la colonne où elle était restée cachée depuis le début de la conversation.

- Mais nécessaire, ajouta son amie. Si je ne fais pas appel à lui, tu sais bien ce que Père aurait dit !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, fit la fillette en lorgnant la tenue quasi-inexistante de sa maîtresse. Vraiment, vous devriez arrêter d'allumer et de manipuler les hommes comme vous le faites.

- Et qu'est-ce que je ferais de mes journées alors ?

- Réviser vos leçons, tâcher de devenir une future monarque convenable...

- Pfuu ! Décidément, ma pauvre fille, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle !

**xxxxx**

Cutter rampa péniblement vers la porte. Encore quelques centimètres, et il pourrait sortir...

- Cutter !

Ladite porte venait de s'ouvrir sans prévenir et à son seuil, un doc énervé croisa son regard en fronçant les sourcils. L'elfe pesta doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

- De finir le restant de mes jours cloîtré dans ce lit ! Mais tu crois que j'ai le temps pour ça ?

- Ne déforme pas mes propos ! Tu n'es pas en état de sortir !

- Mais Mylène est bien partie, elle !

- Mylène a le métabolisme d'une Amazone associé au pire caractère entêté que je connaisse ! Sans parler qu'elle serait capable de me briser les reins si je la garde encore une journée de plus !

- C'est de la discrimination ! Moi aussi je suis super têtu ! Une vraie tête de mule !

- Et tu trouves qu'il y a de quoi être fier ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Lankee venait d'arriver au milieu de leur dispute effrénée ; un peu inquiet, il fixait à tour de rôle le doc et Cutter. Il n'aimait pas trop que ce dernier soit par terre en train de crier contre le doc.

- Cutter, tu es encore sorti de ton lit ? Tu sais ce que le doc a dit !

- Ouais je sais, il est devant moi merci !

- Retourne au lit !

- Mais !

- Ou sinon je t'y porte moi-même !

Cutter fit une grimace. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu jouer la fille de l'air, Lankee avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir le ramener lui-même dans ses bras... ce qui avait valu à l'elfe l'un des épisodes les plus humiliants de son existence à la Tour. L'humain était beaucoup plus petit que lui et pas tellement fort (c'était généralement ce qui passait quand on avait dédié sa vie au go exclusivement), et bien évidemment sa proposition pleine de bonne volonté s'était révélée être un fiasco monumental. Certes, il arriva à le hisser à hauteur de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol ; mais les membres trop longs de l'elfe dépassaient de manière grotesque de l'ensemble et lorsque Lankee voulut faire quelques pas, il tituba tant et si bien qu'à peine dix secondes après, lui et Cutter se retrouvèrent empêtrés sur le sol en gigotant. En voulant relever sa tête, Lankee se cogna le haut du crâne sur le menton de Cutter, qui tomba à la renverse en voyant des étoiles. Puis il passa une minute à essayer de démêler ses cheveux qui s'étaient enroulés autour des boutons de la robe de chambre de son ami. Tout cela manquait singulièrement de coordination.

- Et je n'ose même pas imaginer le jour où il sera réellement en mission sur le terrain, se dit Cutter en soupirant. Quelle idée, de mettre un empoté pareil à cette place !

Il réintégra son lit en grommelant.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il à son ami une fois que celui-ci eût aidé le doc à le rétablir bien confortablement dans son lit (en fait il s'était contenté de remettre son oreiller en place mais c'était mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ?).

Lankee prit un air gêné et se mit à détourner les yeux. Cutter se prépara au pire.

- Euh... il y a eu du nouveau, ce matin. Quand tu dormais. Alors on n'a pas jugé bon de te réveiller, et c'est le Commandeur qui s'en charge.

Il se tut. Cutter réfréna son envie de lui faire avaler son oreiller.

- Et ?

- Et ?

- C'est quoi ce truc nouveau ?

- Ah ! Euh... Sai est arrivé à la Tour.

- QUOI ?

- Il discute avec le Commandeur, continua Lankee en faisant la grimace. Et... euh... avant toute chose, je dois te rappeler que tu dois garder le repos. Le doc...

- ET PUIS QUOI ?

- Euh... il n'était pas seul, pas seul du tout. Il voyageait avec une drôle de monture et... et... ilavaitapportél'âmed'Akira, fit-il précipitamment.

- QUOI !

Lankee se précipita devant Cutter pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement déplacé, mais le doc l'avait précédé. Il se saisit des cheveux de l'elfe et les tira en arrière.

- Pas bouger, fit-il simplement. Le Commandeur s'en charge.

- Tu veux rire !

- Et puis je ne crois pas que notre invité te laissera partir si facilement, ajouta-t-il en montrant de la tête la sortie.

Cutter eut un sursaut d'effroi. A l'entrée de la porte qu'il avait tenté de franchir un peu plus tôt, se trouvait un renard roux au pelage magnifique qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus où brillait une pointe de malice. Il remua ses neuf queues en croisant le regard de sa proie et se pourlécha les babines ; le petit grognement ravi qu'il poussa alors fit trembler légèrement l'elfe.

- Cela faisait longtemps, dit-il d'une voix suave, bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Comment va mon mignon petit d'homme ?

**xxxxx**

Sai tenait tendrement serré contre lui la lueur dorée qui constituait l'essence d'Akira Touya. Il était enfin arrivé à son lieu de destination, la Tour de Babel. La fin du voyage avait été extrêmement contraignante, surtout pour ce pauvre Sakaki qui se retrouvait essoufflé pour le moindre effort depuis qu'il avait passé les portes de la cité de Babylone. Le sentiment d'oppression qui l'avait accompagné durant le voyage avait été magnifié à l'intérieur de la ville ; il était si accablé par la fatigue et une lourdeur aussi bien spirituelle que physique qu'il soufflait constamment sur le chemin. Sai avait poursuivi en modérant son propre pas ; personne ne les avait dérangé, à vrai dire personne ne semblait voir qu'un visiteur étrange et un Kyuubi avaient fait irruption dans la capitale... le joueur de go avait bien veillé à dissimuler leur présence aux habitants. De temps à autre pourtant, quelques rares personnes se retournaient sur leur passage, comme sentant qu'une force supérieure les avait croisé ; et il ne comptait pas les tous jeunes enfants et les animaux qui avaient un sens inné des êtres comme lui (même si les enfants perdaient souvent leur don avec l'âge et le sens des réalités faussé qu'ils développaient). Néanmoins, tout se passa bien. Ou presque. Il ne vit pas l'ombre pointue qui les avait suivi subrepticement depuis leur arrivée... pas plus qu'il ne sentit un morceau d'ombre se glisser dans les plis à l'arrière de son kimono ample. L'ombre s'agita un peu et finit par s'installer sans avoir attiré l'attention de quiconque.

- C'est très aimable à vous de m'avoir reçu si vite, dit Sai au Commandeur de la Tour, une fois qu'il se furent installé tous les deux dans son bureau. J'espère que la présence de Sakaki ne vous dérange pas trop...

- Nullement, répondit James avec un hochement de tête. J'avais eu vent de ce qui était arrivé à son clan. Une regrettable histoire... on n'a pas encore trouvé les coupables, je crois ?

- Hélas non, dit Sai. J'ai moi-même croisé Sakaki en chemin ; nous avons décidé de voyager un peu ensemble, puisque nous avions une même destination...

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, le coupa gravement James en jetant un regard vers ses mains, mais comment va-t-il ?

Le joueur de go lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Très bien, fit-il doucement, mais il est un peu confus... Je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler.

- Pas étonnant. Il a été attaqué très violemment par un Austrien.

- Oh. Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Nous l'ignorons, fit James en détournant les yeux. Mais je vous serais reconnaissant de m'aider à le replacer dans son corps. Nous avons tous été très inquiet pour lui depuis cet... incident.

- J'imagine.

- Lorsque cela sera fait, j'aurai aussi quelques questions à vous poser. Je pense que Sakaki vous a dit exactement qui j'étais ?

- Tout à fait, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, votre réputation vous a précédé, si je puis dire. D'ailleurs, à l'occasion, je serais très honoré de disputer une partie contre vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Nullement, mais nous verrons ce qu'Akira a à dire là-dessus.

- Vous savez quelque chose ?

James mit ses mains sous son menton, attitude qu'il prenait derrière son bureau lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément. Il voulut sonder les pensées de son interlocuteur...

- Je vous serais gré d'arrêter cela, le coupa net Sai. C'est très désagréable.

- Pardonnez-moi, fit-il sans se démonter. Simple réflexe... Mais vous comprenez que je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui approcher mon fils.

- Même si je tiens déjà son âme entre mes mains, littéralement parlant ?

- Surtout pour ça.

- Quel père exemplaire. Mais vraiment, je m'en voudrais moi aussi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Akira est... comment dire... je m'y suis attaché. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, nous nous connaissons déjà un peu...

- Vraiment ? fit James avec intérêt. Jusqu'à quel point le connaissez-vous ? Je croyais qu'il était resté silencieux.

- Vous en savez quelque chose ?

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Cela dépend. Et vous ?

- Cela dépend aussi, je suppose.

- Hikaru Shindou ?

Sai lui fit un sourire triste. Le bas de son kimono s'agita un peu.

**xxxxx**

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne peut pas entrer ? piaffa Mylène en jetant un regard noir à Harry.

- Père l'interroge déjà, c'est inutile, lui dit-elle, mais on voyait bien qu'il était aussi impatient qu'elle.

- Raison de plus ! Et si ce type s'attaquait à lui ?

- Tu deviens parano !

- T'as vu ce qui m'es tombé sur la gueule dernièrement ! Alors excuse-moi d'être un minimum prudente !

Harry secoua la tête, bien campé devant l'entrée du bureau de son père. La jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui, poings serrés, ne cessait de jeter des regards brûlants par-dessus son épaule comme si elle voulait terrasser de ses yeux la porte fermée.

- Ce type sait comment ramener Akira, non ? Et toi, tu restes là, pendant que ton frérot chéri reste un légume ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Père s'en occupe, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Tu devrais plutôt voir où est passé ce Kyuubi.

- La bestiole qui l'accompagnait ? C'était pas une mascotte, ou un truc du genre ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris dans ton clan de féministes ? Les Kyuubi sont des créatures très puissantes !

- Bof, tu sais moi les bêtes...

- Créature !

- Ouais, bon. T'as peut-être raison, ça me défoulera. Il est où ?

- Il a suivi le doc et Lankee Houdin à l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air mal en point.

- Et tu veux que je surveille une presque carpette ?

- Vas-y !

- Ok, ok. Mais tu me diras tout ce qui s'est passé !

- D'accord !

Elle s'esquiva en grommelant, très mécontente de s'être ainsi fait écarter, mais elle sentait instinctivement qu'elle aurait été de trop dans cette partie de l'affaire. Pressant le pas, elle arriva devant l'infirmerie juste à temps pour voir le renard se pourlécher les babines en disant malicieusement :

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu es toujours aussi appétissant, petit elfe. Oui, bien ravi.

Elle eut une grimace de dégoût.

- C'est écoeurant ! Elfophile ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Le renard se tourna vers elle en souriant (elle se demanda bien comment elle pouvait voir qu'il souriait, vu qu'il n'avait pas de lèvres pour ça). Ses queues frétillèrent.

- Oh, une connaisseuse, ricana Sakaki.

- Zoophile !

- Techniquement, ce serait plutôt l'elfe qui le serait, si bien sûr il répond positivement à mes sollicitations.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Cutter, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le doc lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Quel succès, Cutter ! D'abord Mylène (l'intéressée ouvrit des yeux horrifiés), puis Lankee (il poussa un cri indigné), et maintenant un Kyuubi ! Qui d'autre sur la liste, bourreau des coeurs ?

Cutter poussa un grognement sourd. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un garde apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Ignorant le Kyuubi et l'Amazone qui étaient postés devant (du moins il essaya), il annonça d'une voix solennelle qu'un invité de marque avait tenu à rencontrer Alexandre Cutter, soldat de première classe. Puis il partit sans demander son reste, visiblement très intimidé.

A sa suite, un elfe noir habillé d'une robe de cérémonie entra et jeta un regard rempli de mépris sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Il était habillé à la manière des Hauts Prêtres, avec une longue robe blanche qui lui cachait tout le corps et bringueballait des bijoux en grande quantité. Il était tellement maquillé qu'on aurait dit qu'il portait un masque ; trois gardes elfes se tenaient autour de lui et surveillaient les environs d'un air sévère. Ses cheveux platine étaient étroitement enserrés en une tresse épaisse qui descendait jusqu'à terre ; ses yeux gris durs s'arrêtèrent sur ceux de Cutter. Celui-ci pâlit visiblement.

- Alexandre, fit-il gravement. Toujours aussi bien entouré, à ce que je vois.

- Sheik, murmura Cutter en état de choc.

**xxxxx**

Harry restait seul devant la porte du bureau de son père, attendant anxieusement le résultat de la rencontre... pourquoi prenaient-ils autant de temps ? Il aurait voulu attraper l'âme d'Akira et la remettre immédiatement dans son corps, se dire qu'enfin, au moins une des personnes qui lui étaient chères était en sécurité...

Une main armée de griffes noires fut plaquée brusquement sur sa bouche. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ; des tentacules d'ombres s'étaient enroulées autour de lui et bloquait ses membres. Il tenta une attaque psychique mais fut bloqué net par un mur noir mental, un mur qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir affronté il n'y avait pas si longtemps...

- Du calme, fit la voix mielleuse de Bâal, tout près de son oreille. Je suis venu pour toi, mon poussin.

Paniqué, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer, ou au moins d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, n'importe qui...

- Comme je suis heureux, fit Bâal en riant, j'étais venu pour ce dieu de pacotille mais puisque je t'ai trouvé... oui, bien heureux.

Il prit le Templier dans ses bras. Puis, ouvrant un portail de téléportation, il s'y engouffra avec son fardeau et disparut.

**xxxxx**

Letty regarda autour d'elle d'un air craintif. C'était l'heure de sa pause ; la princesse Zelda était en plein cours de musique. Elle vérifia de nouveau le contenu de son panier en osier et se précipita vers les quartiers somptueux que l'Oza avait réservé à ses nouveaux invités. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là, elle le savait, mais...

Elle poussa prudemment la porte de la chambre. Elle avait eu la confirmation par le garde qui était posté devant les appartements de l'Oza (et qui était son cousin) que celui-ci s'entretenait chaque jour avec ce Honninbo pendant plusieurs heures au moins ; ça lui laissait largement le temps d'agir. Elle vit la forme prostrée par terre, au pied du lit, et se précipita.

- Lézard ! s'écria-t-elle en posant son panier. Tu m'entends ?

Le jeune garçon ne lui répondit pas. Elle serra les dents ; depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle avait bien vu les traitements odieux que lui infligeait son maître... C'était honteux ! Même un humain ne méritait pas cela !

Il fallait faire vite, mais bien. Elle sortit une fiole d'eau pure et se mit à nettoyer les plaies qui couvraient le corps du garçon. Une par une, mais elle n'osait pas aller trop loin de peur d'attirer l'attention. Le garçon aurait pu faire passer une partie de ses blessures pansées pour son propre travail, mais pas toutes... elle saisit un onguent et le mit entre les mains de son ami. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle soupira et en enduit elle-même ses plaies les plus graves. Lézard commençait à bouger un peu.

- Letty ? finit-il par murmurer d'une voix cassée. Il est parti ?

- Oui, répondit la fillette avec peine, il est avec l'Oza maintenant.

Le garçon se leva péniblement. Ecartant son amie d'un geste, il attrapa ce qu'elle avait apporté pour le soigner et se mit à utiliser le tout lentement. Letty le regardait anxieusement faire.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle avec hésitation, comment il peut te faire ça ?

- Il est mon maître, il en a le droit.

- Mais...

- Tu devrais arrêter de venir, s'il te surprend sa colère sera terrible.

- Mais je veux t'aider ! s'exclama Letty avec humeur. Tu ne mérites pas un tel traitement !

- Peu importe.

Elle se mordit le pouce de dépit. Pourquoi était-il donc si indifférent !

- Pourquoi ? gémit-elle. Pourquoi tu te laisses faire comme ça ? Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ?

- Pourquoi j'en aurais ? De quel droit ?

- En tant qu'être vivant, par exemple !

- Etre... vivant ?

Il éclata d'un rire sonore qui tournait à l'hystérie. Letty tremblait ; il lui faisait bien un peu peur à l'instant... Pourtant, il était si gentil avec elle depuis son arrivée ! Il lui avait offert une fleur, ce premier jour, en se présentant à elle. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui offrait une fleur.

- Va-t-en, fit-il doucement quand il se fut calmé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Je ne mérite pas autant d'attention.

- Mais il finira par te tuer !

- Il en a le droit, dit Lézard. Puisqu'il est mon créateur. Puisqu'il est mon dieu.

**xxxxx**

- _Akira ? Akira !_

Il rêvait, il le savait. Son esprit s'accommoda un peu plus à l'environnement et il aperçut un building immense se dresser devant lui. La mairie de Tokyo. La ville se forma petit à petit autour d'elle, à grand renfort de bruit et de mouvement. Tokyo finit par recouvrir son espace. Il se sentait chez lui.

- _Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester là, _fit de nouveau la voix qui lui parlait. _Ca doit être triste, d'être seul, non ?_

- Seul... je l'ai été pendant longtemps.

- _Et ça te plaisait ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Je détestais ça !_

_- Moi aussi, j'ai été seule pendant longtemps, tu sais. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre._

- Moi ?

_- Oui. Ton existence a été le plus grand bonheur de ma vie._

- Je... vous connais ?

_- Pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité. Mais ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien._

- Je ne sais pas... en fait, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis, non plus.

- _Est-ce tellement grave ?_

- Je veux le revoir. Je veux lui parler. Je veux jouer encore avec lui.

- _Shindou ? Ou bien Sai ?_

- Shindou. Sai. Les deux. Quelle différence ?

_- Qu'en dis-tu ?_

- Je ne sais pas ! Il y a trop de choses que je ne sais pas !

_- Il t'attendait, tu sais._

- Qui ça ? Shindou ? Ou bien Sai ?

- _Shindou. Sai. Les deux. Il t'a attendu, longtemps. Il me parlait de toi._

- De moi ? Shindou ?

- _Ou bien Sai._

- C'est donc la même personne ?

_- Oui. Non. Je crois qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même._

- Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le savoir ?

_- Puis-je te raconter une histoire ?_

- Une histoire ? Laquelle ?

_- Il était une fois, dans une ville du passé qui s'appelait Tokyo, ville puissante peuplée d'humains, un petit garçon. Ce garçon n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, vraiment ; il était semblable à tous les garçons de son âge qui peuplaient cette ville._

_Un jour, c'était un jour comme les autres, le garçon qui était en compagnie d'une amie fouilla dans le grenier de son grand-père pour chercher quelque chose à vendre, quelque chose de rare et de précieux. Il ne trouva qu'un vieux goban un peu moisi, où se trouvait néanmoins une étrange tache que son amie ne pouvait voir. Une voix se mit alors à l'appeler._

_« Là tu les vois ? faisait-elle. Et tu peux m'entendre ? »_

_Alors surgit du goban un fantôme du passé, un fantôme que seul le garçon pouvait voir et entendre. Le fantôme s'attacha à lui et le suivit durant plusieurs années. Ce fantôme appartenait à un ancien joueur de go qui aimait le go de tout son coeur, mais était mort tragiquement sans avoir atteint le coup divin. Il s'était mis à hanter ce goban et avait déjà possédé un autre garçon par le passé ; et c'était le tour de ce garçon qui habitait cette ville qui s'appelait Tokyo._

_Le garçon était réticent au départ ; mais petit à petit, il se piqua d'intérêt pour le go jusqu'à ce que cela devienne le centre de son existence. Le facteur déterminant a été sa rencontre avec un autre garçon de son âge, un garçon extrêmement doué et dévoué au go. Le fantôme avait pris sa place et avait battu cet autre garçon, qui s'était mis à poursuivre celui qu'il croyait être son rival éternel. Frustré de ne pouvoir être son égal, le premier garçon s'était mis au go de tout son coeur, avec l'aide de son fantôme._

_Pendant des années donc, le fantôme fut le maître du garçon et lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Le garçon devint de plus en plus fort. Et il fut un jour où son maître n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, mais au contraire le garçon devait évoluer par lui-même._

_Alors le fantôme disparut._

_Le garçon en fut si peiné qu'il se jura d'arrêter définitivement le go, espérant faire revenir son fantôme. Cela dura jusqu'au jour où il dut rejouer pour aider un ami ; il se rendit alors compte que son fantôme se trouvait là, dans son jeu, et qu'il serait là tant qu'il continuerait à jouer. Il se jura donc de tout faire pour atteindre le coup divin._

La voix se tut. Akira était bouleversé et heureux en même temps.

- Ce garçon, c'était Hikaru, n'est-ce pas ? Son rival, le garçon qui l'a entraîné dans le monde du go, c'était moi. Et je crois que je peux deviner le nom de son fantôme... Sai. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que les voix de la ville aussi s'étaient tues. Plus aucun bruit ne l'atteignait ; pourtant la ville continuait de bouger, mais un peu plus doucement peut-être, plus lentement... elle se déplaçait au ralenti. Il cria.

- Répondez-moi !

_- Sai, _ fit de nouveau la voix, mais elle était si faible qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. _Tu ne l'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'attend depuis si longtemps._

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

_- C'était pour toi, _ souffla la voix,_ si tu n'avais pas été là il n'aurait rien fait. Mais ton oeuf était là, et tu dormais... _

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dormais ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort, comme j'aurais dû l'être ?

- _Nous t'avons tant aimé, Sai et moi, _mourut la voix. _Je ne voulais pas que mon unique enfant meure. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste sans lui._

Un souffle chaud, rempli d'amour, passa dans l'air. Akira en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Mère ? siffla-t-il dans un sanglot. C'est vous ?

_- Je voulais tellement que tu vives... mon enfant._

Il se réveilla en pleurant. Une forme inquiète se penchait sur lui, une forme qu'il ne reconnut pas tout d'abord. Un homme à la beauté troublante lui tenait la main, la caressait doucement en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Akira le fixa d'un air stupide pendant vingt bonnes secondes. Les longs cheveux noirs de l'homme tombaient gracieusement sur son kimono merveilleusement travaillé ; ses yeux dorés, ourlés de cils délicats, se fixaient sur lui en une supplication muette.

Puis il comprit. Oui, tout était clair à présent.

- Sai ? fit-il.

L'homme lui sourit avec adoration.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Bon, je m'arrête ici parce que je ne suis plus trop inspirée pour le moment. En plus, j'ai une tonne de boulot qui m'attend et je suis pas vraiment en avance.

S'il n'y a pas de titre, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas trouvé. D'habitude, je nomme le chapitre du nom du personnage qui apparaît le plus et autour duquel se concentre le chapitre, mais là c'est pas vraiment le cas et tout le monde ou presque est là, alors...

J'ai appelé le Grand Ordonnateur Sheik ; j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher avec une princesse Zelda... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être déçue par sa véritable identité dans le jeu ! (Beurk !)

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour votre fidélité et au prochain chapitre !

_**Mokoshna.**_


End file.
